


Bad decisions

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Dean, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Авторы:</b> Savarna, Scaramouche<br/><b>Бета:</b> Тикки<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Дин Кэмпбелл/Сэм Винчестер, упоминается Сэм Винчестер/Джимми Новак<br/><b>Жанр:</b> психологический триллер, криминальная драма, черный юмор<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R–NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Они встречаются, когда очередное дело приводит Сэма в Техас.<br/><b>Артер: </b> Billy Dietrich<br/><b>Иллюстрации:</b> <a href="http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199995528.htm">пост</a><br/><b>Примечание:</b> сюжет построен на основе событий сериала<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU; Дин и Сэм не братья; ООС Джимми Новака; неграфичное описание насилия; смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2014-09/20/4279x0dvh7e3.png)  
> 

**БРИСТОЛЬ, ШТАТ РОД-АЙЛЕНД  
[Наши дни]**

Дрянной кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках – отличительная черта всех полицейских участков Америки, но Новак ставит его на стол с таким видом, будто только что подал умирающему от голода Винчестеру краюху хлеба. И хотя Сэм не видит его лица, он знает, что прав, и в подтверждение этой догадки за спиной раздается нетерпеливо-сочувствующий вздох.

– Я занят, Джим, – бросает он, рассматривая фотографии с места преступления и отчет о вскрытии. Убитая Николь Хендлер, жительница округа Бристоль, штат Род-Айленд, найдена мертвой несколько дней назад в одном из заброшенных домов недалеко от парка Одиноких Сосен. Из отчета патологоанатома следует, что никаких внешних повреждений на теле женщины не обнаружено, однако вскрытие показало, что по какой-то необъяснимой причине внутренности жертвы разложились, превратившись в киселеобразную массу. Во взятых на экспертизу образцах был найден яд неизвестного происхождения и вещество, по составу напоминающее желудочный сок.

– Она переварилась изнутри, – бормочет Сэм и переводит взгляд на кофе. Неожиданно для себя он берет стаканчик и выливает содержимое на край стола. Грязно-коричневое пятно медленно расползается по поверхности, задевая копии полицейских отчетов, и с отвратительным булькающим звуком стекает на пол, и Сэм вдруг ясно видит тонкий скальпельный разрез на синеватой коже и тягучий кисель, выливающийся из тела, как кофе из стаканчика. Новак за спиной снова вздыхает и кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

– Тебе не кажется, что пора прерваться? – с плохо скрываемым беспокойством спрашивает он, и это значит, что сейчас они отправятся в какой-нибудь близлежащий бар.

– До рассвета осталось часов пять. Или ты собираешься проторчать здесь до утра? – а это – что ночевать сегодня Винчестер будет, скорее всего, не в мотеле и уж точно не один. Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему. Трахается Новак божественно. И без устали. Не разменивается на количество, хотя колени разводит часто и с удовольствием, но последние пару месяцев только для Сэма. Выпускник духовной семинарии, он бредил идеями об очищении мира от скверны, главной из которых считал прелюбодеяние, но впервые попробовав секс в шестнадцать, подсел прочно и на всю жизнь. И вот перед тогда еще юным Джимми встала непростая задача совместить целомудренность и желание. Спустя несколько месяцев воздержания, размышлений и, как полагает Сэм, напряженных молитв о скорейшем завершении процесса, изобретательный ум молодого семинариста находит блестящий выход: можно все, говорит себе Новак, но в одни руки, – и заключает с Богом своеобразный контракт, в конце которого мелким шрифтом приписывает параграф о свободных отношениях. Получился этакий моногамный кролик-христианин с идеей фикс, который к тому же работает в ФБР. Но по большому счету Сэму без разницы, поэтому он не мешает, а лишь удобнее устраивается на стуле, когда чужая ладонь соскальзывает с плеча и перемещается на грудь.

– К тебе или ко мне? – спрашивает Новак.

– Мне нужно в морг, – отвечает Сэм.

– Трупы не бегают. Дай им шанс спокойно остыть.

– Подождем, пока появится новый?

– А ты думаешь, эта сатанинская тварь захочет облегчить тебе задачу и приползет ужинать под двери городского морга? Может, у нее вообще разгрузочный день.

У Новака странное чувство юмора. Наверное, оно помогает не свихнуться, вот только делает его еще больше похожим на психа. Винчестер часто ловит себя на мысли, что если бы Кроули хотя бы догадывался о существовании такого парня, как Джимми Новак, он бы не задумываясь «переехал» в это тело, и самое забавное, что подмену заметили бы далеко не сразу. Джим не слишком хорошо вписывается в понятие разумного. Вот сейчас он стоит позади и, склонившись к самому уху, делится соображениями о пользе красного мяса, припоминая взятого на прошлой неделе людоеда, а руки мягко оглаживают плечи. Он рассказывает о допросах и десятке приобщенных к делу кулинарных рецептов и пытается стянуть с Сэма рубашку. Рассуждает о специях, и ассоциации с освежеванием настолько яркие, что вспыхивают даже перед открытыми глазами.

– Мерзость, – не выдерживает Сэм. – Какого черта, чувак?

– Зато ты больше не хочешь ехать в морг, – ухмыляется Новак и повторяет:

– К тебе или ко мне?

– К тебе, только заткнись, ладно? – сдается Сэм и улыбается в ответ на громкий смех.

Джимми соткан из странностей, он как психологический Франкенштейн, собранный из качеств и повадок, заурядных по отдельности и омерзительно-притягательных вместе.

– Из тебя вышел бы отличный демон, – шипит Винчестер, перехватывая ладонь, настойчиво пробирающуюся под тонкую ткань футболки.

– Если в момент наслаждения ты сравниваешь меня с демоном, то я не понимаю твоего чувства прекрасного.

– Прошу прощения, сэр… – слышится позади чье-то осторожное покашливание, заставляющее их разом отпрянуть друг от друга и повернуться на голос. В дверях замер невысокий сержант, не более двадцати двух лет от роду, с ярко-алыми не то от смущения, не то из-за лишней порции виски щеками. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и явно желает оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

– Чего тебе, Девидсон? – голосом недовольного начальника спрашивает Новак.

– Это Кэмпбелл, сэр… Он сбежал.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Он слышит их еще на подходе к дому, стайку беспокойных подростков, забравшихся сюда в поисках острых ощущений. Против любопытства оказываются бессильны и мамочкины запреты, и выставленная у дома ночная охрана, и даже страх смерти. Дом с призраком – кровавая достопримечательность Ричардсона и испытание на вшивость для всех посетителей местного «Родео Драйв». Здесь для них будто медом намазано. В поисках фермера-маньяка, а скорее места, где можно потискать друг друга подальше от чужих глаз, они обсосали каждый сук и облазили каждый дюйм вокруг старых развалин. А появляющиеся время от времени трупы нисколько не мешают, а только подогревают интерес юных горожан к заброшенной ферме злобного Мордехая Мердока. И вот теперь эти бестолковые ублюдки помешали ему смыться.

– Круто… – восхищенно выдыхает один из них. – Вы только взгляните! Говорят, оно охотится на девчонок. Ловит их и душит.

– Говорят? – недоверчиво переспрашивает второй. – Кто? Откуда ты узнал?

Малолетние искатели приключений, возомнившие себя охотниками на привидений, – большой соблазн и опасность. Сегодня он уже выбрал себе одну – тощенькая блондинка, с такими пухленькими губками, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут. Легкая, как перышко, и крикливая, как канарейка. Она трепыхалась и верещала, пока он, не удержавшись, решил проверить, много ли в этих милых губках искусственной дряни. Он помнит, как накрыл их широким холодным лезвием и ласково попросил ее не кричать, а потом медленно поставил нож на острие. Губы оказались настоящими. Как и волосы, и все остальное в этой милашке – он не упустил ни единой мелочи, тщательно проверяя едва ли не каждый сантиметр кожи. Долгий, приятный и очень увлекательный процесс – именно поэтому, наверное, он не сразу заметил, что кровь перепачкала не только его руки и пол, но и ее чудесные волосы. Почему-то их стало жаль. Наскоро обтерев ладони о рубашку, он попытался срезать вымазанные пряди, но неосторожно перепачкал другие.

Со злости девчонку пришлось ударить.

Среди пришедших наверняка тоже есть девчонка, та самая, ради которой эти щенки не задумываясь отгрызут друг другу хвосты. Но сейчас его больше занимает не она, а непрекращающиеся расспросы наверху:

– Так от кого? – настойчиво повторяет уже знакомый голос.

– Говорю же: от сестры.

– А она от кого?

– Не знаю… кто-то сказал.

– Ерунда! – отмахивается неугомонный и со словами «Дай сюда!», видимо, забирает у своего дружка фонарик, потому что сразу за этим слышен лязг ржавых дверных петель и скрип старых досок. Смелый малыш спускается вниз.

– Ой-ой-ой, – раздается совсем рядом, – вот он, жуткий подвал, где черт хранит маринованные огурцы!

Хочется облизнуться. Яд стекает со слов, совсем как кровь по его ножу несколько часов назад, в голову медленно заползает мысль о том, как приятно было бы проверить этот дерзкий язычок на костлявость. Кажется, пора добавить в легенду о призраке парочку новых деталей. В конце концов, Новак так давно за ним гоняется, что наверняка подустал. Разнообразие должно его взбодрить.

Он улыбается и обещает себе подумать об этом, в то время как мальчишка медленно шагает вдоль полок:

– Да ладно, давайте сюда, тр _у_ сы, – говорит он. – Смотрите сами – обычный подвал, набитый банками с какой-то дрянью. Ничего жуткого, не так ли?

По тому, какая наступает тишина, этот нахальный щенок понимает, что что-то не так, но до разжиженных жаждой приключений подростковых мозгов не сразу доходит, что конкретно, а потому он еще несколько раз переспрашивает:

– Что? Что еще?

А потом раздается такой оглушительный ор, что дрожат не только стены, но даже остатки выбитых стекол. Приходится стиснуть зубами запястье, чтобы заглушить собственный смех, хотя в той возне, которую подняли эти недоделанные Спенглер, Стантз и Венкман1, вряд ли вообще можно что-то разобрать, кроме топота и криков. Впрочем, они натолкнули его на идею, так что Новак определенно получит свою порцию чертовщины.

* * *

1Персонажи фильма «Охотники за привидениями», Columbia Pictures, 1984 г.

**ШОССЕ 35  
[Три года назад. Два месяца спустя]**

«Демон тьмы поглотил мою детку!» – дребезжит в старых колонках Импалы, и Винчестер отстукивает ритм, ударяя ладонями по рулевому колесу. Техас – скучное место, он просто пытается развлечь себя, а заодно обтряхнуть техасскую серость, как пыль, налипшую не только на машину, но и на него самого. За много часов пути эта мерзость просочилась даже под одежду и теперь зудела по всему телу, укрепляя и без того дьявольское желание убраться отсюда подальше. До Ричардсона еще с полсотни миль – не так уж мало, если подумать, а вот до ближайшего съезда с шоссе не больше десяти – и это прекрасная возможность дать деру, а потом домчать до ближайшего отеля за границей штата и оттереть с себя техасский душок. В конце концов, он сам считает свое появление здесь идиотской авантюрой в духе Баффи и доктора Харви1, а не Сэма Винчестера, и шансы получить вместо охоты жирно обмазанный маслом шиш куда как больше пятидесяти процентов. Каспер-женоненавистник – чушь собачья, но чего еще можно было ожидать от штата койотов, маньяков с бензопилами и легенд о мяснике из Элмендорфа2, если не очередной кровавой бойни с привкусом гендерного неравенства и приправой из сверхъестественного?

Около месяца назад группа подростков забралась в местный дом с привидением. Призрак, согласно легенде, вздергивал девушек на стропилах, предварительно превратив их тела в наглядный образец для мастеров шрамирования. Упомянутые подростки обнаружили повешенную девушку в подвале, но труп опознать не удалось – он попросту исчез до приезда полиции. Копы, разумеется, не стали поднимать шум, однако информация просочилась в интернет и в короткий срок расползлась по сети, и груда гнилых досок стала практически культовым местом. Мечта сбылась с поправкой на Техас, поэтому старый замок легко превратился в заброшенную ферму, а клоун-убийца – в верзилу-огородника. Быстро, просто и предсказуемо, однако если даже на секунду допустить, что призрак действительно существует, такое пристальное внимание к нему со стороны потенциальных жертв не сулит ничего хорошего, кроме долгожданного разнообразия в «призрачном» меню и бума разводов среди служащих полиции. Именно поэтому, несмотря на зуд, серость и десять миль в обратную сторону к потенциальной свободе, Сэм Винчестер упрямо ведет свою Шевроле-Импалу по тридцать пятому шоссе по направлению к Ричардсону.

«Blue Oyster Cult» под ритмичные гитарные аккорды теперь сообщают о том, что «время играет где-то рядом, но не на моей стороне», и черт его знает, что такое, но Сэм вдруг сильнее давит на педаль газа, и стрелка на спидометре дергается и медленно ползет вверх. Может быть, дело в том, что сегодняшняя ночь рискует обернуться для этого городка очередным трупом, а может, он спешит поскорее разделаться с этой бестолковой историей, но когда на дороге показывается приветственный щит, а спустя еще десяток километров наконец-то мигает неоновая вывеска отеля, Сэм, не задумываясь, проезжает мимо. Он еще трижды успеет отмыться от техасской дури и еще столько же раз изваляется в ней снова, а пока надо успеть расспросить свидетелей и осмотреть предполагаемое место преступления. В багажнике Импалы достаточно соли на десяток таких призраков, и если повезет, он не задержится в здешних краях дольше, чем на несколько дней.

– Аминь, – говорит себе Сэм и сворачивает к забегаловке под названием «Родео Драйв». Наверняка излюбленное место окрестной молодежи, вторая строчка в топ-листе после дома с привидением, неиссякаемый источник информации и сплетен, среди которых почти всегда можно отыскать что-нибудь полезное.

* * *

1Персонаж фильма «Каспер», Universal Pictures, 1995 г.  
2Джозеф Болл, 07.01.1896 г.р. Известен тем, что позади своего бара в Элмендорфе устроил бассейн с аллигаторами и скармливал им бывших любовниц.

**БРИСТОЛЬ, ШТАТ РОД-АЙЛЕНД  
[Наши дни]**

– Твою мать… – выдыхает над ухом Новак.

Эмоции не распознать. Новость тяжело и пыльно ворочается внутри. Сэм смотрит, как он медленно ослабляет галстук, глубоко вдыхает и закашливается.

– Ну как? – спрашивает потом. – Думаешь, твой бывший дружок захочет заменить его конопляной веревкой?

– А тебе бы хотелось?

– Не задавай глупых вопросов, – его голос приятно царапает слух, а руки снова ложатся на плечи.

– Брось, у тебя нет шансов.

– Почему? Я, к примеру, сплю с мужчинами, и в частности, с тобой.

– Джеффри Дамер1, а не Дин Кэмпбелл. А свои частности можешь смыть в унитаз.

– Я его посадил.

– Держу пари, первые пять минут он тебе даже аплодировал, а потом ему осточертело.

– Значит, надо придумать повод получше… Девидсон! – рявкает он в сторону двери. – Все, что есть по побегу, ко мне на стол!

У Джимми Новака всего два наркотика – работа и секс, и работает он так же самозабвенно, как трахается. Маленький услужливый сержант не позволит ему заскучать ночью, но Сэма это уже не интересует. Внутри все еще пыльно, будто он снова очутился на тридцать пятом шоссе и неясно, что делать дальше. На столе влажно поблескивают лужицы пролитого кофе, он ни в чем не уверен, но точно знает, что даже если завтра труп той «кисельной» дамочки покроется блестками или прорастет, ему будет все равно. Но Сэм Винчестер не первый год охотится и понимает – нельзя бросать незаконченное дело, Новак выполняет свою работу, он – свою. Дин Кэмпбелл – не его проблема, а через пару часов физиономия «техасского призрака» будет украшать едва ли не каждый столб. Поимка – дело времени. Не его времени. Он охотник, а какая-то мерзкая тварь разгуливает по округе, убивает женщин, оставляя от них жижу, упакованную в кожаный костюм, – вот на чем нужно сосредоточиться, а значит, необходима информация, и есть только один человек, способный ее раздобыть.

– Бобби, – после нескольких гудков говорит в телефонную трубку Сэм. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Сэм, – каркает в динамик старик. – Что там у тебя?

– Три женских трупа за последнюю неделю. Всем от 25 до 30 лет. Переварены заживо, внешних повреждений нет. Что скажешь?

– Хм… – задумчиво тянет он. – Я пороюсь в книгах. Перезвоню, когда найду что-нибудь.

– Нет, – возражает Сэм, – от тебя нужно не это.

– А что тогда?

– Ты должен приехать и заменить меня, Бобби.

– А с тобой-то что? Ты цел?

– Все в норме, но…

– Тогда какого ж хрена ты звонишь мне и просишь заменить? – заводится Сингер.

– Я больше не могу вести это дело.

– А я что, по-твоему, сторожевая болонка Винчестеров? Или ты думаешь, я сплю и вижу, как сорвусь в Род-Айленд, умник?

Тишина, повисшая на том конце провода, буквально кипит от возмущения. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как набухает и лопается каждый пузырь на подогреваемой молчанием поверхности. Она шипит и пенится, как зелье в ведьмином котле, и не сулит ничего хорошего, но Сэм Винчестер… Сэм Винчестер улыбается. Для него сейчас нет ничего правильнее этого телефонного звонка. Даже если мир будет сходить с ума по тысяче раз на дню и все психопаты Америки махом выскочат из своих клеток, Бобби Сингер так и останется старым въедливым сукиным сыном.

– Мне нужна помощь, – повторяет Сэм.

– По-твоему, я глухой? – огрызается Сингер. – Во что ты опять умудрился вляпаться, парень?

– Дин сбежал.

– Да неужто? – не удивляется он. – Ну, когда-то ты в него крепко вляпался… Что думаешь делать?

– Пока не знаю, Бобби. Но когда он объявится, я должен быть готов.

– Он давно уже не твоя забота, так что оставь-ка ты это дело копам, парень, – советует старик, помолчав, и не без удовольствия спрашивает: – Святоша небось галстук со злости сожрал?

– Я вышлю материалы, – смеется Сэм и отключается. Ему надо подумать.

* * *

1Как правило, жертвами Джеффри Дамера становились представители сексуальных меньшинств. Сэм вспоминает его имя только по этой причине.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

– Привет, Стив, – говорит он, поднимая в знак приветствия руку, и усаживается на один из высоких деревянных стульев возле барной стойки.

– Привет, Дин. Тебе как обычно?

– Можно, – согласно кивает он в ответ. – Что нового?

– Копы усилили охрану у дома Мордехая. Говорят, кто-то снова пытался забраться туда прошлой ночью.

– Опять подростки?

– Никто не знает. Наверняка какой-нибудь приезжий.

– Поймали?

– Нет, – отрицательно качает головой Стив. – Больно быстрый.

– Ясно. А здесь как?

– Кто-то явно хочет остаться без штанов, – усмехается он.

– Где? – спрашивает Дин, поворачивается лицом к залу и наконец видит тех двоих, о которых говорил Стив. Одного из них он знает. Лысый здоровяк весом не меньше центнера – это Сони, здешний забулдыга, работает охранником в супермаркете. Жизни своей не представляет без банки пива и хорошей партии в бильярд. Зеленое сукно для него все равно что героин, и он ошивается в этом баре ночами напролет, выискивая приезжих недотеп и обдирая их до нитки. И вот теперь он, кажется, отыскал себе одного такого на сегодня. Очередной желающий урвать дармовых деньжат и пощекотать нервишки в обществе шестнадцати шаров и подвыпившего игромана. Ну что ж, туда ему и дорога. Хотя с такой мордашкой впору на панель, потому что, видит Бог, там он заработает в разы больше. И будь Сони хоть чуточку сообразительнее, он разыграл бы парня на минет, а не на пачку зеленых. Впрочем, партия и без того обещает быть занимательной, уж больно странно чужак на него поглядывает, будто ему не впервой дергать быков за кольцо. А то, что он держит Сони за быка, у этого длинного на физиономии красными чернилами выведено.

Парочка стодолларовых купюр быстро перекочевывает из кармана на угол стола, Сони довольно лыбится, предвкушая большие ставки, и отвечает тем же. С той поры, как слухи о призраке расползлись по стране, дела у здоровяка резко пошли в гору. От желающих своими глазами взглянуть на заброшенную ферму кровавого Мордехая Мердока отбоя нет, а значит, нет отбоя и от желающих выпить кружку пива и спустить немного денег в бильярд под байки о зверствах старого фермера. По одной из версий он, кажется, отправил на тот свет всех своих дочерей, чтобы те не мучились от голода. Удушил любимых малюток собственными руками, заменив долгую и мучительную смерть на быструю и почти безболезненную. С тех пор, по слухам, старик тронулся умом, а став привидением, совсем одичал и теперь убивает любую девицу, переступившую порог его дома. Почему-то это вдруг наводит на мысль о том, что чокнутый фермер ни черта не смыслит в правилах, если без разбора загоняет шары в лузы.

– Партия, – между тем говорит длинный, укладывает кий поперек стола, обтирает перепачканные мелом руки и сует выигрыш в карман. Занятный малый: он только что сделал Сони на пару сотен, а на лице нет ни тени удовольствия. А еще у него нож во внутреннем кармане куртки, и лезвие, судя по всему, не меньше тридцати миллиметров шириной.

И это прекрасный повод познакомиться поближе.

– Дин Кэмпбелл, – представляется Дин, становясь у него на пути, и протягивает бутылку пива. – За счет заведения.

– Сэм Винчестер, – отвечает длинный. – Спасибо.

– Не устали?

– Нисколько.

– Тогда, может быть, сыграем? – улыбается Дин и нарочито медленно оглядывает его с головы до ног. – В наших краях нечасто встретишь хороших игроков.

**ШОССЕ 35  
[Наши дни]**

Ты же охотник, Сэм Винчестер. Охотник, а не ищейка. Так за каким же чертом ты тащишься по этому проклятому шоссе, набивая легкие техасской отравой? Позвони Бобби, вернись в Бристоль, найди эту тварь и перережь ей глотку. Будь доволен проделанной работой, а после трахни Новака. Долго, отвязно, жарко, со вкусом – так, как ему нравится. Так, как _тебе_ нравится. Чтобы у малыша Джимми хватило подзарядки до конца расследования. Дай ему дополнительный стимул, заставь поторопиться – и можешь отправляться хоть в Нью-Мексико, хоть в Миннесоту, хоть в клетку к Люциферу, только держись подальше от Дина Кэмпбелла, его ножа и конопляных галстуков. И если не из страха смерти, то хотя бы потому, что в твоей голове нет ни единой мысли о том, чтобы сдать его полиции или прикончить. Ты думаешь о том, как загонишь его в угол, не оставишь выхода, не позволишь сбежать, а потом… а что потом, Сэм? Что ты сделаешь?

Этот вопрос он гонит от себя много миль подряд, но тот, как раскаленный гвоздь, вколоченный в мозг, жжет изнутри. Старый алкоголик Сингер был прав, сказав, что когда-то Сэм Винчестер крепко вляпался, но он даже не догадывался о том, как ошибался, когда говорил о Дине в прошедшем времени. Сэм до сих пор вязнет в нем, как в болоте. Мерзком, токсичном болоте из крови, смертей, изуродованных и перемолотых в жуткую кашу тел, слитых ему в сердце, как в яму. Это бесит до зубного скрежета, до побелевших от напряжения пальцев, но Импала исправно накручивает расстояние на одометр, проезжая съезд за съездом и приближая его к Ричардсону. Сэм не уверен, что поступает правильно, возвращаясь в Техас. Будь он Дином Кэмпбеллом, ни за что не сунулся бы туда снова и уж тем более не стал светиться перед местными. Но ферма – единственная реально существующая зацепка, угол, где Дин мог бы появиться, даже если с вероятностью в ноль целых одну десятую процента. Новак наверняка думает так же, и к приезду Сэма в Ричардсоне не останется ни одного не вылизанного копами бревна. Полицейская волна пестрит сообщениями о побеге, патрули на дорогах расплодились, как грибы после дождя. Джимми хочет голову Дина, но, по сути, единственное, на что в ближайшее время может рассчитывать полиция, – звонки бдительных истеричек и впечатлительных домохозяек, признающих опасного преступника в любом, кто хотя бы отдаленно напоминает человека с ориентировки. И пока его взмыленные коллеги носятся по всем окрестным штатам, проверяя каждый поступивший сигнал, Новак будет искать. Долго, упрямо, пока не найдет, а самого ли Дина или повод его выманить – неважно. Винчестер знает: если понадобится, он заглянет под каждый камень и перетряхнет все заброшенные дома в радиусе тысячи километров, лишь бы хоть на шаг приблизиться к цели. Но есть и еще кое-что: они оба, и Новак, и Сэм, понимают, что с появлением трупа их жизнь станет куда проще. И они ждут, с нетерпением ждут того момента, когда Дину надоест сидеть в тени и он выйдет на охоту. Им нужен труп, и к черту утверждения о том, что маньяка надо поймать до того, как он снова начнет убивать. Тело – все равно, что ориентир, отправная точка, точные координаты, которые можно использовать. И будь оно все проклято. Цель оправдывает средства, а поимка Дина Кэмпбелла стоит горстки случайных смертей и невинных жертв. Чужая смерть – яркая отметина на карте, предполагаемый маршрут, место, на котором можно сосредоточиться, и ниточка, за которую можно потянуть. Без нее любое их действие так же бессмысленно, как попытка поймать собственную тень, а надежда на случайность слишком мала, чтобы воспринимать всерьез. Им остается только инстинкт, пресловутая жажда крови, рано или поздно выгоняющая из норы всякую кровососущую тварь. И Дин, конечно же, возьмется за свой нож. Сегодня, завтра или через месяц, но возьмется. По Америке ходит слишком много легкомысленных глупышек с гладкой, не знающей шрамов кожей и сладкой провокацией из чересчур длинных волос или выставленных напоказ татуировок. Одной из них обязательно «повезет» спровоцировать его на то, чтобы приложить холодное лезвие к телу и грубую веревку к шее. Скорее бы.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

– Твоя взяла, красавица, – усмехается Дин, провожая взглядом исчезающий в лузе черный глянцевый шар. – Не знаю, кто научил тебя играть, но, видит Бог, уроки не прошли даром. Выпьем? – он удобнее перехватывает кий, несколько раз красноречиво проводит рукой по древку, перекручивает и упирает в пол. – Здесь становится жарко.

– Жарко? Да, возможно… – бормочет парень, а потом поднимает на него глаза и без обиняков спрашивает:

– Пытаешься меня снять?

Дин смеется.

– Хочу отыграться, – говорит он, пожимая плечами. – Или расплатиться. Но выбор в любом случае за тобой. Скажи «нет», и я опущу на стол двести баксов. Все просто.

– О’кей, – соглашается Сэм, – давай выпьем, – и, минуя барную стойку, направляется вглубь зала.

Дин прячет улыбку и идет следом, мимоходом отмечая высокий, под два метра, рост, широкие плечи и крепкое, угадывающееся даже под несколькими слоями одежды, тело. Он ловит себя на том, что уже сейчас представляет, как оно окажется под ним, как классно будет сорвать эти бесполезные тряпки и дотронуться наконец до теплой кожи. Малыш наверняка стоит больше, чем две проигранные сотни.

– Вот здесь, – между тем говорит Сэм, останавливаясь у столика в углу. – То, что нужно.

– Хочешь посекретничать?

– Стараюсь держаться подальше от посторонних глаз.

– С такой-то мордашкой? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Дин. – Сбежал из-под надзора?

– Я журналист, – отвечает Сэм. – Работаю в «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз», пишу статью о привидениях, а ходят слухи, что у вас тут завелось одно неподалеку.

– Журналист-социопат. Забавно.

– Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?

– О социопатии?

– О призраке.

– Проклятый дом?

– Именно.

– Я не верю в эту историю.

– Может, расскажешь мне?

– В общем, – начинает Дин, помолчав, – говорят, в тридцатые годы фермер Мордехай Мердок жил в том доме с шестью дочерьми. Но вот настала депрессия – неурожаи, денег так мало, что детей не прокормить, тут-то у старика и поехала крыша.

– Как?

– Ну, он решил, что лучше его дочерям умереть сразу, чем таять от голода, схватил их и удавил одну за другой, а когда все было кончено, повесился сам. И теперь его дух навеки заперт в доме и душит всех девчонок, которые заходят туда.

– Кто тебе рассказал?

– О-о-о, – насмешливо тянет Дин, – здесь тебе об этом любой расскажет.

– Местная комната страха?

– Что-то вроде того. Ни минуты не верю хотя бы потому, что призрак почему-то брезгует вешать горожан. Со времени появления легенды ни один из наших так и не попался, хотя наведывались туда исправно.

– А тела?

– За последние года два их якобы было штук пять или шесть, и все из приезжих.

– А что за история с последней убитой девушкой?

– Я так понимаю, призрак долго не мог определиться: показывать ее общественности или нет.

– В смысле?

– Паренек по имени Крейг Торстон с группкой таких же идиотов забрался в дом и нашел ее, повешенную на стропилах. Естественно, рванули в полицию, но когда те приехали, никого не было.

– Раньше такое случалось?

– Насколько я знаю, нет.

– Ясно, спасибо за информацию.

– С делами покончено?

– Относительно. Угостить тебя пивом?

– В моем кармане пылятся твои двести долларов.

– Оставь их при себе.

– М-м-м, значит, я все-таки заслужил номер телефона на ладошке? – спрашивает Дин, улыбаясь.

– Мотель «Комо», номер 34. Ближе к полуночи, подойдет?

– Более чем.

**ТЮРЬМА ОКРУГА ДАЛЛАС1  
** **УЭСТ-КОММЕРС-СТРИТ, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Наши дни] **

Тюрьма округа Даллас – кирпичная громадина Техаса, надежда на перевоспитание для многих тысяч изуверов, оплот неприступности и скопище породистых идиотов. За то недолгое время, что Джим провел здесь, он успел выслушать немало оригинальных версий произошедшего, но эта, кажется, рискует побить все рекорды.

– Вы издеваетесь? – спрашивает Новак, с надеждой поглядывая на надзирателя с глазами и телосложением шарпея. – Призрак серийного убийцы? Серьезно?

– Марк Муди, сэр, – басовито сообщает «шарпей», колыхнувшись всем телом. – Он умер в одной из одиночных камер в старом крыле несколько лет назад.

– Очаровательно. Причина смерти?

– Официальная?

– А что, и другая есть?

– По заключению медиков, причина смерти – обширный инфаркт, но среди заключенных ходит молва, будто его до смерти забили работавшие здесь в то время охранники, – склонившись на пару миллиметров к столу, доверительно шепчет он.

– И как это связано с побегом?

– Рэндалл клянется, что видел его в ту ночь и что именно Марк Муди помог Кэмпбеллу сбежать.

– Ваше имя?

– Сержант Джеймс Ридди, сэр.

– Ну, вот что, мистер Ридди, расскажите-ка мне поподробнее, кто такой этот Рэндалл.

Новак слушает вполуха и изредка помечает что-то в блокноте. Его не интересует мистика, при случае он с удовольствием передаст ее Винчестеру, завернув в окровавленный матрац с приправой из сумасшедшего сатаниста и идиотов-надзирателей. Он пытается переварить атмосферу непроходимой тупости, разлитую по тюрьме, как грязная вода по полу, – невозможно пройти, не запачкавшись. Истошные вопли убитого охранника и приступ истерии у заключенного, вставшие часы и неожиданный побег, короткое замыкание в системе охраны, короткое замыкание в мозгу.

– Стоп, – перебивает он. – За что Кэмпбелл угодил в одиночку?

– За драку с Лукасом.

– Кто такой Лукас?

– Местный бузотер. Получил срок за то, что насмерть забил случайного прохожего бейсбольной битой.

– Я могу с ним поговорить?

– Он в санчасти, сэр. После драки у него случился сердечный приступ.

– А сокамерник Кэмпбелла?

– Из новоприбывших. Всего два дня как здесь.

– Мне нужны записи с камер наблюдения и разговор с Лукасом, даже если вам придется готовить для него место на тюремном кладбище после моего визита.

– Будет сделано, сэр.

– Хорошо. А теперь, мистер Ридди, покажите мне старое крыло и камеру, в которой находился Кэмпбелл до того, как сбежал. Но сначала позовите начальника тюрьмы. В конце концов, это его кабинет.

Джим не слышал, чтобы шарпеи отличались исполнительностью, но на сей раз ему повезло. Здоровяк на удивление резво скрылся за дверью, несмотря на тучность и очевидные признаки одышки. Если повезет, у Новака будет с десяток минут, чтобы спокойно подумать. Копаться здесь – все равно что заталкивать валун в гору, и осмотр камеры наверняка ничего не даст, если только Кэмпбелл не выцарапал на стене карту предполагаемого побега и не пометил крестиком место, где собирается отсиживаться. Очевидно одно – он ни за что не сумел бы провернуть такую аферу без сообщника. Есть кто-то еще, кто помог ему в этом.

* * *

1В основе сюжета лежат события эпизода 2.19 «Блюз Фолсомской тюрьмы».

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Во сне он ворочается и стонет, и поначалу это отвлекает, заставляет всякий раз воровато оборачиваться и проверять – не проснулся ли, но спустя час Дин привыкает и начинает реагировать спокойнее. Лишь изредка губы трогает легкая, немного самодовольная улыбка. Ему нравится ощущать себя источником боли, а свою порцию парень заслужил честно. В ушах все еще звучит его вкрадчивое «Хочешь меня снизу?», ладони помнят контраст между грубой джинсовой тканью и теплой кожей, а перед глазами стоит красочная картинка того, как, опустившись на кровать, он широко разводит колени и медленно расстегивает ремень. Черная длинная полоска с тяжелой металлической пряжкой послушно вытягивается в его руках, выпуская язычок, сгибается и выскальзывает из потертых джинсов. Бесстыдство, с которым этот парень себя предлагает, обескураживает и заводит одновременно. Дин ловит себя на том, что почти готов предложить ему задержаться: в конце концов, старый Мердок может «подарить» городу парочку внеплановых смертей. Идея проснуться с Сэмом в одной постели еще разок-другой кажется очень заманчивой. Интересно, он хотя бы догадывается, насколько мало похож на журналиста в одежде и уж тем более без нее? От такого количества шрамов в глазах рябит, их не получить, сидя в журналистском кресле «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз», разве что редакция развлекается тем, что в поисках вдохновения раздирает друг друга в кровь. Некоторые рубцы совсем свежие, едва затянувшиеся, Сэм шипит, когда Дин проводит по ним языком. Не так давно у кого-то случился творческий кризис? Или, может, кто-то не совсем журналист? Но думать об этом, когда под тобой такое тело, – почти святотатство, и Дин гонит от себя всякую мысль, касающуюся личности Сэма Винчестера. Он обещает вернуться к ним позже, когда появится возможность хорошенько порыться в его карманах, а сегодня он проиграл и собирается вернуть долг.

– Хочу тебя, – шепчет Дин и жадно целует его в губы. – Будь моя воля, я поимел бы тебя прямо там, на бильярдном столе.

Он слышит участившееся в ответ дыхание, чувствует, как Сэм льнет к его рукам, видит его нетерпение… и вдруг понимает, что что-то не так. Дин улавливает подвох за секунду до того, как оказывается лежащим на спине. Из горла вырывается стон, долгий, развратный, чуть удивленный, и он не сразу распознает в нем свой. На это нужно время, много времени, гораздо больше, чем Сэму, чтобы начать двигаться. Тяжесть чужого тела вжимает в кровать, бедра крепко стиснуты чужими коленями, воздух такой густой, что его приходится с силой проталкивать в легкие, а мышцы вот-вот лопнут под напором крови – полная, почти абсолютная дезориентация в пространстве, суженном до размеров скрипучей койки в безымянном мотеле.

– Сукин сын… – не узнавая собственный голос, хрипит Кэмпбелл. – Оседлал.

Он чувствует вкус поцелуя и цепляется за него, как за соломинку, боится сойти с ума, потому что происходящее – уже не просто секс, это движение тонкого лезвия по гладкой коже: пряно, душно, когда не знаешь, то ли бежать, то ли прижаться сильнее. Кожа отходит медленно, ленточка за ленточкой, превращая тебя в сгусток воспаленных нервов, и начисто стирает все, что есть за пределами твоего собственного тела. И можно кричать и извиваться, потому что иначе не справиться, потому что больше нет ни места, ни времени, есть только ты и острое, как боль, наслаждение.

– Проблемы? – вопросительно изгибает бровь Сэм.

– Никаких, – глухо отвечает Дин и неожиданно дерзко облизывается, – ковбой.

Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь трахался с таким азартом. По правде сказать, эта ночка вытянула из него все силы, так что к рассвету он буквально вырубился и проснулся не более полутора часов назад.

Тщательно осмотрев вещи, Кэмпбелл пришел к выводу, что парень не коп, если, конечно, не работает под прикрытием, но и не журналист, хотя удостоверение, судя по всему, настоящее. Наверняка стащил у какого-нибудь растяпы с диктофоном.

А еще он смог наконец рассмотреть нож. И это просто чудо – прекрасно сбалансированный, с не слишком широким, но идеально острым лезвием, он создан для того, чтобы убивать. Такое сокровище не должно оставаться без своей порции насилия и крови, и крайне любопытно было бы узнать, сколько раз Сэм Винчестер пускал его в ход.

– Как ты его нашел? – требовательно слышится из-за спины, Дин непроизвольно вздрагивает, но все же не оборачивается.

– Искал сигареты.

– В моих карманах?

– Очешуеть… – восхищенно выдыхает он, не слушая. – Откуда?

– Охотничий нож моего отца.

– А что, это теперь стандартная экипировка журналистов – блокнот, ручка и отцовский нож?

– В некотором роде.

– Как спалось? – решает сменить тему Дин, бережно опуская нож обратно во внутренний карман. – Ничего не беспокоило?

– Не считая того, что ты шарил у меня по карманам? – вежливо спрашивает Сэм. – Нет. Но я не ожидал, что утром застану тебя здесь.

– Я тоже, – согласно кивает Кэмпбелл, – но увидел _его_ и не устоял.

– Увидел? – уточняет Сэм. – Значит… увидел?

– Еще в баре. Кстати, два-ноль в твою пользу, красавица. Тебе удалось обыграть меня не только в бильярд, но и в постели.

– Я вроде спасибо сейчас должен сказать?

– Не знаю, что ты там должен, приятель, но, клянусь, в следующий раз я возьму тебя так, как захочется мне.

– А он, то есть, будет? Этот твой «следующий раз»?

– Уверен, что ты задержишься.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Наши дни]**

Звонок от Джима застает его на подъезде к городу. Сэм недовольно хмурится, предчувствуя неприятный разговор, и устало потирает лицо. Только не сейчас. Техас измотал его за почти шесть часов пути, выскоблил, как чучельник заготовку. Сэм Винчестер – не человек, а бестолковый каркас из костей и кожи с остекленевшими от усталости глазами. Ему не потянуть еще один заход скребка, он пуст. Но чертов телефон и не думает умолкать, раскаляясь от вызовов и сигналов голосовых сообщений. Три звонка, три сообщения, три звонка, три сообщения – снова и снова, как на заезженной пластинке. «Здравствуй, мой маленький дружок. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?» Нет, не хочет, не сможет, не выдержит, свихнется от духоты и очередной порции липких слов и навязчивых мыслей.

– Ради всего святого, Новак, – умоляет Винчестер, – заткнись.

Звуки продолжают ввинчиваться в уши, превращаясь в одно бесконечное «з-з-з», тонкое и назойливое, как комариный писк. Джим не уймется, Джим умеет быть настойчивым. Телефон опаляет его яростью, вибрирует его беспокойством и звонит, звонит без остановки. Сэм почти физически ощущает, как каждая нота песком оседает в горле и мешает дышать. Техасская отрава, приправленная голубыми устрицами1, кислородное голодание вследствие чрезмерной заботы. Полная асфиксия и смерть.

– Боже… – хрипит он в трубку. – Тебя не остановить, да?

– Я знаю, что ты не занят, – отвечает Джим. Слышно, как он щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается. – Я ведь прав?

– Я мог быть на охоте.

– Ты не на охоте, Сэм, ты в десяти минутах от Ричардсона.

– Подглядываешь в замочную скважину? – хамит Винчестер.

– Пользуюсь услугами патрульных.

– Ясно. Надумал меня отговорить?

Новак вздыхает, снова закуривает и буднично сообщает:

– Не представляешь, как бы мне хотелось.

– Это мое дело, Джим.

– Конечно. Твое и еще с полсотни федералов.

– Разговор окончен.

– Подожди, – торопливо, но уверенно просит он в тот момент, когда Сэм уже готов попрощаться и положить трубку. – Я снял тебе номер в мотеле.

– Что? – не сразу понимает Сэм. – Что ты сделал?

– Проживание оплачено на неделю вперед. Делай, что посчитаешь нужным, я передам своим ребятам, чтобы не путались под ногами. Пока так, а после посмотрим.

– Ты в своем уме? – оторопело переспрашивает Винчестер.

– Послушай, Сэм, – терпеливо объясняет Новак, – я всего-навсего хочу упрятать его обратно за решетку, а ты…

– А из меня выйдет неплохая приманка, особенно если Дин действительно здесь.

– Ты не можешь отрицать, что у него в свое время были к тебе… м-м-м… вполне конкретные чувства. Очень возможно, что Кэмпбелл сейчас зол и захочет поболтать.

– Как-то многовато «если», не находишь?

– Ну… ты – самая ненадежная версия.

– А есть другие?

– Мало, но это уже моя работа. Твоя задача…

– Я не служу в полиции, – раздраженно перебивает Винчестер. – У меня нет «моей задачи».

– Я прошу помочь.

– Если так, то это очень странная просьба. Я почти готов повернуть назад. Кажется, Бобби прав, и охотнику не место в одной упряжке с копом.

– Зависит от того, чего ты больше хочешь – не подчиниться мне или поймать его.

– Моя Импала не въедет в город, Джим.

* * *

1«Blue Oyster Cult» – американская рок-группа, созданная в Нью-Йорке в 1967 г. Композиция «Burnin’ For You» – рингтон Сэма Винчестера.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

– Кто бы мог подумать, – бросив на Сэма нечитаемый взгляд, говорит он. – Наша лучшая ученица… Так вы действительно считаете, что это возможно?

Кажется, директор Средней школы Ричардсона Алан Гудвин решил профессионально подойти к вопросу скорби. Высокий лоб то и дело прорезают несколько беспокойных морщин, он хмурится и потирает лицо, бормочет что-то о потрясении для родителей и невосполнимой утрате, но при этом успевает осведомиться у Винчестера о специфике газеты и процентной вероятности интервью для нее.

– Я мог бы рассказать вам не только об Эллисон, – объясняет он, не забывая горестно склонить голову набок, – но и о нашей школе в целом.

– Разумеется, – отвечает Сэм. – Почему бы нет? Но сначала, мистер Гудвин, давайте все же поговорим о вашей ученице. Какой она была?

Он натужно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Глубокие морщины обозначаются резче, руки машинально теребят толстую цепочку для ключей, выдавая нервозность, – похоже, директор Гудвин отдал бы немалые деньги, чтобы оказаться сейчас на другом континенте, в другой должности и с другой жизнью. Ему отнюдь не улыбается копаться в подробностях биографии шестнадцатилетней истерички, вся трагедия которой может заключаться лишь в том, что капитан школьной команды по футболу предпочел принципиальной заучке симпатичную чирлидершу.

– Ну… – тянет директор, – вы же знаете, какими они бывают в этом возрасте. Становление личности, гормоны, обостренные реакции, куча надуманных проблем – подростки, одним словом.

– Все это можно отнести и к Эллисон?

– Отчасти. Понимаете, Эллисон довольно целеустремленная девушка. У нее не было времени на парней и вечеринки, почти все она посвящала учебе. Естественно, это вызывало некоторые трудности в общении со сверстниками.

– Вы имеете в виду насмешки со стороны одноклассников?

– И их тоже.

– По-вашему, они могли стать причиной самоубийства?

– Я не могу сказать, что она была забитым ребенком, но кто знает, что творится у этих подростков в головах.

– Что ж, спасибо, что уделили мне время, мистер Гудвин, – Сэм протягивает ему руку. – Я свяжусь с редакцией по поводу вашего интервью. Ждите звонка в ближайшие дни.

Когда он отходит, Сэм захлопывает блокнот и прячет его во внутренний карман. Итак, шестнадцатилетняя Эллисон Уайт повесилась в подвале адского дома, и предварительная версия следствия – самоубийство. Нет ни следов борьбы в доме, ни характерных порезов на теле, зато есть валяющийся неподалеку табурет и ребенок с проблемами коммуникации – вполне приличная доказательная база, если закрыть глаза на место, которое девчонка выбрала для собственной смерти. Хотя при желании даже ему можно найти разумное объяснение. Кроме того, Эллисон родилась и выросла в Ричардсоне, а это значит, что либо призрак решился, наконец, переключиться на местных, либо…

– …либо это вовсе не призрак, – заканчивает кто-то его мысль вслух. – Здравствуй, красавица.

– Дин, – узнает Винчестер. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– А что здесь делают все? – небрежно замечает он, бросая короткий взгляд на толпу неподалеку. – Радуюсь, что не со мной. Так ты думаешь, она сама?..

– Странный вопрос для того, кто не верит в чудовищ. А кто, кроме нее?

– Ну, не знаю… маньяк?

– Изменивший почерк преступлений? Сомневаюсь. Будь это и вправду Мордехай Мердок или хотя бы тот же маньяк, он превратил бы ее перед смертью в лоскутное одеяло, а на девчонке нет ни царапины.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – мгновенно меняется в лице Дин, и Сэм мысленно дает себе звонкую пощечину за оплошность.

– Видел, как выносили труп, – говорит он. – Хотел перед этим попасть внутрь, но какой-то чудак в плаще и синем галстуке сказал, что туда не пускают, потому что сквозняки сильно раскачивают тело и к нему невозможно подойти ближе, чем на полметра.

– Это наверняка Новак, – неожиданно смеется Дин.

– Кто?

– Джим Новак, криминальный следственный отдел ФБР. Ошивается здесь с тех пор, как началась вся эта заварушка с адским домом. Славный малый, если не принимать во внимание его чувство юмора.

– М-да, – бегло смотрит на часы Сэм, – просто душка.

– Торопишься? – перехватив его взгляд, спрашивает Кэмпбелл.

– Думаю, когда лучше пригласить тебя выпить. В конечном счете ты ведь оказался прав, я действительно задержусь.

– Мотель «Комо», номер 34. Ближе к полуночи, подойдет?

– Более чем.

**ЭВЕРГРИН, ШТАТ МИССУРИ  
[Наши дни]**

Винчестер не видел его почти два года, но мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что даже в свои семьдесят Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл находится в неплохой физической форме. По крайней мере, его сил с успехом хватает на то, чтобы передернуть затвор и сделать несколько точных выстрелов, так что первая пуля едва не угодила Сэму в башку, а вторая – меж ребер.

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, юноша? – спрашивает он, перекрикивая раскатистое эхо.

«Чертова семейка!» – зло думает Винчестер, прижимаясь спиной к теплому металлическому боку Импалы, дает себе секунду на то, чтобы перевести дух, а потом медленно поднимает руки в воздух.

– Не стреляйте! – кричит он и вылезает из своего укрытия. – Я безоружен! Я приехал просто поговорить!

– Мне не о чем говорить с человеком, который сначала крутил моему внуку мозги, а потом и вовсе упрятал за решетку! – огрызается со своего места старик и снова передергивает затвор. – Проваливай подобру-поздорову!

– Дин сбежал, мистер Кэмпбелл.

– Ха! И вы, тупицы, решили, что он придет ко мне? Мой внук не так глуп, он знает, где вы будете искать в первую очередь! Да даже если бы он и был здесь, хрен бы я сказал об этом копам!

– Вы же знаете, что я не служу в полиции.

– А мне без разницы, за деньги ты лижешь задницу Новаку или просто так!

– Прошу вас, мистер Кэмпбелл, давайте сядем и спокойно поговорим. Я знаю, что вы злитесь, и, поверьте, вы имеете на это полное право, но представьте себя на моем месте. Что бы вы почувствовали, если бы вдруг поняли, что ваша обожаемая Диана режет людей на гуляш в свободное от вышивания время?! Господи, да вот просто расскажите мне, что с вами было, когда вы поняли, что это делает Дин!

– Диана давно умерла, – тихо произносит старик в ответ, но все-таки убирает карабин.

– Простите, Сэмюэль, я не хотел быть грубым, но… Можно мне войти?

– Дина здесь нет, мальчик. Я не соврал, когда говорил об этом, но если ты не против того, чтобы немного выпить в компании сумасшедшего старика, то у меня в холодильнике припасена пара бутылок неплохого пива. Как раз то, что нужно с дороги.

– Спасибо, – кивает Винчестер, открывая калитку.

Только сейчас он замечает, что здесь почти ничего не изменилось за последнюю пару лет. Газон по-прежнему радует сочной ровно подстриженной травой, дом хвастливо поблескивает свежевыкрашенными стенами и крепким крыльцом. Если Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл и переживал за своего непутевого внука, то делал это без истерики, умело отделяя эмоции от дел.

– Чем ты живешь, мальчик? – спрашивает он, протягивая Винчестеру бутылку холодного пива, и знаком указывает на одно из двух плетеных кресел. – Все так же работаешь в своей паршивой газетенке и мотаешься по всей Америке?

– Кое-что никогда не меняется, – улыбается Сэм.

– И ты правда рассчитывал, что найдешь Дина здесь?

– Нет. Но это лучше, чем бездействие. На вашего внука в буквальном смысле объявлена охота, мистер Кэмпбелл, и мне хотелось бы найти его раньше полиции.

– А зачем тебе? Какая разница, кто наденет на него наручники?

– Мне кажется, я могу помочь. В том, что случилось, есть и моя вина. Думаю, поговори я с ним тогда начистоту, сейчас все было бы по-другому.

– И он не сидел бы в тюрьме? – спрашивает старик, недоверчиво поглядывая на Сэма. – Ты что, умеешь воскрешать из мертвых?

– Нет, но, может быть, я сумел бы помочь ему справиться с этим. Поэтому прошу вас, дайте мне знать, если он вдруг объявится.

– Не знаю, – с сомнением покачивает головой он, – если все те ужасы – дело рук моего внука, то ему уже вряд ли можно помочь.

– Поверьте, у меня есть достойная альтернатива. Вашему внуку хватит крови до конца жизни. Только не прячьте его от меня, обещаю, я не приведу полицию.

– Хорошо, – не без труда соглашается Кэмпбелл, – я позвоню, если что-то узнаю, но ты пугаешь меня, мальчик. Что простой журналист способен предложить зверю?

– Охоту, Сэмюэль. Охоту.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Он был там той ночью, он видел, как она покачивалась в петле, тоненькая, хрупкая и… холодная. Он хотел помочь, но было уже поздно. Он видел старый деревянный табурет и долго не мог отвести от него взгляд, слышал собственное тяжелое дыхание и почему-то жалел, что не может поделиться с ней кислородом. Он не знал тогда, что девушку зовут Эллисон Уайт, не знал, что она лучшая ученица в школе, он знал только то, что перед ним повешенный на стропилах труп, и достал счетчик ЭМП…

– Эй, Снежная королева, – зовет Дин. – Давай мы чуть позже соберем слово «вечность», обещаю участвовать.

– Прости, – отзывается Сэм. – Эта девчонка не идет у меня из головы.

– Малышка, которую нашли утром? Почему?

– Понятия не имею. Наверное, потому, что я не привык к таким смертям.

– А к другим?

– И к другим тоже.

– Знаешь, в обычной жизни треп о суицидницах меня не особенно-то возбуждает, но…

С яростью, которой Сэм в нем даже не подозревал, Дин вдруг валит его на спину и, быстро перебросив одну ногу через бедра, оказывается сверху.

– Знакомо? – с мстительной полуулыбкой спрашивает он.

– Припоминаю.

– Чудненько. А теперь положи руки мне на бедра и займи рот монологом. Остальное – не твоя забота.

– Ты серьезно?

– Говори, – настаивает Дин, и следующее, что слышит Винчестер, – треск рвущейся футболки. Ткань расходится медленно, так, словно у него все еще есть право сказать «нет», словно ему оставили возможность решать и вернуть происходящее под контроль. Хотя на самом деле Сэм проебал этот гребаный контроль в тот момент, когда в ответ на осторожный приказ ладони послушно коснулись потертых джинсов.

– Ты отвлекаешь, – замечает он.

– Извини, красавица, но иначе тебя сегодня не раздеть.

– Со штанами будет так же?

– Я подумаю. А вот тебе уже давно пора приступить к исповеди.

Он наклоняется, и теперь Сэм буквально вынужден выдыхать слова ему в губы.

– Не знаю, с чего начать, – шепчет он, и Дин со вкусом облизывается.

– Например, с того, почему она не вписалась в твои привычки.

– Потому что сама. Убийство – это другое.

Да, убийство – это другое, усмехается Дин и позволяет ему себя поцеловать. Жертва не выбирает, а подчиняется, иногда через боль или страх, но всякий раз одинаково. И неважно, где это произойдет: в кровати или в подвале старого фермера, с веревкой на шее или в разодранной в клочья футболке. Нож скользит по телу так же легко, как и ладони, воздух раскаляется и глотку обжигает громкий стон или сдавленный хрип, порезы алеют на коже так же, как и метки от поцелуев, до них тоже можно дотронуться языком и ощутить солоноватый привкус, а крови или испарины – не имеет значения.

– Продолжай, – просит Кэмпбелл и слышит, как голос дает осечку. Едва он отстраняется, чужие руки ложатся на пояс. Звякает пряжка, вжикает молния, он чувствует прикосновение теплой ладони, и тело машинально изгибается. – Ублюдок… – охает Дин, перехватывая запястье. – Выговорился?

– Исповеди мне никогда не давались. Но она не должна была быть там.

– Кого бы ты хотел видеть в петле вместо нее?

Сэм вздрагивает.

– Никого.

Он удивлен вопросом, но этой секундной заминки Дину хватает, чтобы перехватить инициативу.

– Хорошо, – кивает он. – Дальше.

– Я не объясню, – срывается Сэм и тянет его к себе. Он снова жертва и просит об избавлении, и неважно, что пока это только одежда и тянущее напряжение между ног. По сути, разница между ним и теми крошками в подвале лишь в том, что Сэм не пытается уйти от прикосновения, а, наоборот, льнет к рукам. Да так жадно, что Дин не может не думать о том, как однажды приложит холодное лезвие к этому горячему телу. Он обещает себе сделать всего один надрез. Длинный, тонкий, только чтобы увидеть, как Сэм попросит еще.

– Говори, – приказывает Дин, опускаясь на него сверху. – Это не все. Я хочу знать.

– Она не должна была… – выдыхает Сэм. – Не должна.

Думать трудно, анализировать почти невозможно, но сквозь обрывочное бормотание и лихорадочные стоны Дин улавливает тихое «живи». Снова и снова, с каждым движением, с каждым поцелуем – «живи…». Он не понимает, но пытается, потому что спрашивать уже бесполезно, а Сэм все повторяет и повторяет, стискивает плечи, беспорядочно касается губами шеи, гладит спину. Он на пределе, и к дьяволу все, Дин вытянет эту занозу позже. Он готов проиграть.

Несколько резких движений, и Сэм изгибается под ним, и наконец перестает твердить одно и то же.

– Я уж думал, ты никогда… – роняет он.

– Не заставлю тебя заткнуться? – тяжело дыша, заканчивает Дин.

– И это тоже.

– Но не все.

– Второй раунд я не потяну.

– Ну, еще бы. Но я все-таки хочу знать. Живи, пока что?

– Живи, пока кто-нибудь или что-нибудь другое не станет причиной твоей смерти.

– Например?

– Старость. Например.

**КАРЕНКРО, ШТАТ ЛУИЗИАНА  
[Наши дни]**

– Ну, какого хрена? – досадливо морщится Сэм, выбираясь из Импалы, которую он только что припарковал возле закусочной. – Новак, тебе что, больше нечем заняться?

– Здравствуй, Сэм, – невозмутимо отвечает тот и слегка улыбается, протягивая ему руку. – Ты не рад меня видеть?

– А должен?

– Злишься? Да, я готов признать, что затея с мотелем была не самая удачная. Мне жутко неудобно перед тобой.

– И ты решил, что закусочная в Луизиане – самое потрясное место для извинений. Кстати, как ты узнал, что я здесь?

– Это было нетрудно, – пожимает плечами Джим.

– Нетрудно для того, кто следит за мной?

– Я слежу не за тобой, а за Бенни, – говорит он, – вернее, это делает Мартин Крисер, но я догадывался, что ты приедешь.

– Мартин Крисер? – столбенеет Сэм. – Прости, ты сказал – Мартин Крисер? Чокнутый Мартин из психушки?

– Его выпустили месяц назад, – замечает Джим. – И он вроде ничего.

– Ты приставил «вроде ничего» Мартина следить за Бенни? Почему вообще этот «вроде ничего» работает на полицию?

– Он не работает, он следит и докладывает мне. Точно так же, как Чарли Кларк, когда ты был в Миссури.

– Чарли… кто? Новак, ты что, спятил?

– Я – нет, а вот твой бывший дружок… – красноречиво разводит руками Джим. – Так что у меня просто нет выхода.

– И поэтому ты пристроил шизика следить за лучшим другом Дина? – на всякий случай уточняет Сэм. – Я ничего не путаю?

– Он местный, – объясняет Джим, – и со странностями, а поэтому, даже если Бенни и заметил слежку, то вряд ли придал ей значение. Крисер – идеальный агент под прикрытием.

– Стоп, – хмурится Сэм. – Но если за Бенни присматривает Крисер, то какого ж хрена ты здесь делаешь? Это Дин, да? Он объявился?

– Нет, его мы пока не нашли. Я здесь, чтобы побеседовать с другом твоего бывшего. Счастливая случайность, что мы вот так встретились.

Сэм не спорит. У Новака свое представление о том, как должна выглядеть счастливая случайность, и о том, как ее можно подстроить. Ему неясно только одно: зачем? Какие выводы сделал Новак после Ричардсона и почему спокойно «светится» перед Бенни в компании Сэма?

– Ты уже говорил с ним? – спрашивает Винчестер.

– Шутишь? В таком прикиде от меня буквально несет полицейским участком. Здоровяк ничего не скажет, даже если я разрешу ему безнаказанно подмешивать клофелин в кофе.

– А он подмешивает? – удивляется Сэм.

– Понятия не имею, но это могло бы стать неплохой прибавкой к жалованью.

– О’кей, давай начистоту. Что нужно от меня?

– Собственно, то, за чем ты приехал, – поболтать с этим милым громилой.

– Никогда не сдаешься, да? Я уже послал тебя однажды.

– Моя оплошность. Хотя твое нежелание помочь меня немного…

– Настораживает?

– Смущает пока. Ведь ты его тоже ищешь.

– Ну и что с того?

– А то, что по-настоящему я насторожусь только в тот момент, когда ты вдруг перестанешь.

Что-то в этих словах заставляет Сэма понять, что на сей раз ему не выкрутиться, и он должен поговорить с Бенни, а после покормить информацией Джима. Никаких игр, все предельно четко и ясно. Но тогда откуда это дурацкое ощущение, будто Новак только что нацепил ему на шею поводок?

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Сэм Винчестер существует в пространстве между публичной библиотекой и развалюхой Каспера-изувера. Вот уже несколько недель каждое утро он начинает с того, что, усталый и раздраженный, вваливается в гостиничный номер, волоча за собой гнилой запах старого подвала, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать и моментально вырубается. А проснувшись, натягивает свежие шмотки и отправляется на угол семьдесят пятого и Арапахо-роуд, чтобы закопаться по уши в ворох старых газет и снова глотать пыль какого-то векового барахла. Двухметровый «энерджайзер» со сбитыми настройками в программе расписания и охотничьим ножом в кармане. Псих, по сравнению с которым Дин Кэмпбелл чувствует себя чертовым олицетворением здравомыслия. Он не останавливается ни на секунду, исправно наворачивая круги по заданному самому же себе маршруту, разве что изредка прерываясь на секс и еду, да и то если Дину вдруг придет охота сунуть ему в рот бургер или собственный член. Задняя стенка шкафа в гостиничном номере пестрит вырезками из газет и свидетельскими показаниями, стол завален ксерокопиями и выдержками из архивов, по полу разбросаны книги о какой-то оккультной лабуде и изгнании призраков, по всей видимости, заимствованные Винчестером из той же библиотеки. Параллельная реальность. Долбаная Нарния. Того и гляди с потолка посыплется снег, а из шкафа начнут выскакивать козлоногие мужики с дудками и говорящие бобры. Никто уже не вспомнит, что причина всего этого – рядовой журналист из «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз», который только и хотел, что набросать статью о призраке для своей никчемной газетенки, и никто не виноват, что в процессе у него поехала крыша. Все путем, ребята, работаем дальше.

Дин тяжело вздыхает, закидывая в сумку пару бутербродов, купленных им в местной закусочной недалеко от мотеля, еще раз оглядывает беспорядок и идет к двери. По правде сказать, он не знает, где искать Сэма, – если верить мобильнику, еще час назад тот должен был вломиться в номер и упасть замертво. Но по какой-то причине эта бешеная белка сегодня решила отступить от привычного расписания, и Дин почти всерьез подумывает о том, что Винчестер попросту не дотянул и рухнул где-нибудь в радиусе нескольких миль отсюда. А еще он почти всерьез подумывает о больницах, моргах и физиономии шерифа, прикидывает, не затерялся ли среди газетного хлама журнальчик с какой-нибудь веселенькой порнушкой, и высчитывает расход бензина на километр дороги. Он гребаный житель гребаной Нарнии, и он должен найти того, кто втянул его в это. Найти и хорошенько вправить мозги.

Дверь открывается как раз в тот момент, когда Дин берется за ручку. Взлохмаченный больше обычного, с ошметками паутины в волосах, в перепачканной одежде и едва заметно покачиваясь от усталости, в номер заходит не кто иной, как Сэм Винчестер. Сбросив с плеча тяжелый рюкзак и пытаясь на ходу выпутаться из куртки, он коротко выдыхает: «Привет» – и, минуя душ, привычно направляется в сторону кровати.

– Как прошла ночь? – зачем-то спрашивает он и очумело смотрит на Дина покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами.

– Не так весело, как у тебя, по-моему.

– Ненавижу подвалы, – сонно жалуется Сэм.

– Да что ты? Ну, тогда я точно прослежу, чтобы ты не опоздал в библиотеку, – заверяет Кэмпбелл. – Поглотаешь книжной пыли, очухаешься.

– Больше не будет библиотек.

– А чего ж так?

– Потому что нет никакого призрака, Дин. Мордехай Мердок – человек.

**КАРЕНКРО, ШТАТ ЛУИЗИАНА  
[Наши дни]**

Представить, что Бенни работает в этой закусочной, почти так же сложно, как, скажем, представить короля Ада санитаром в доме для престарелых. И когда смысл полученной информации доходит до Сэма, поверить он решается далеко не сразу. Бенни Лафит – скромный официант в придорожной забегаловке, лучший друг Дина… и по совместительству вампир с несколькими сотнями душ на счету. Разносчик кофе с повадками гризли, для которого любой посетитель – не более чем стейк. Машина для убийства со столетней историей, монстр-гуманист, отказавшийся от кормежки, но литрами скупающий на черных рынках запасы донорской крови. Интересно, знал ли Дин об этой стороне его жизни? Год назад, когда Кэмпбелл угодил за решетку, Сэм даже попытался убить Бенни, но Лафит оказался проворнее. Он не только сумел сохранить голову, но и едва не снес башку самому Винчестеру. Тогда Бенни отступил, но напоминание о той встрече Винчестер будет носить с собой всегда. Тонкий изогнутый шрам по сей день украшает шею, а в памяти то и дело всплывает воспоминание о перепачканных кровью губах и о том, как Лафит медленно проводит по ним языком и, тяжело навалившись на Сэма всем телом, доверительно сообщает: «Если бы не Дин, ты стал бы обедом». Сэм не помнит, что сказал тогда, но до слуха сначала отчетливо доносится хриплый смех, а в следующую минуту тело скручивает приступом острой боли и, уже теряя сознание, он видит, как мачете вонзается в стол в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. И теперь он должен снова шагнуть через порог, подойти к стойке и сделать вид, что его ни черта не волнует тот факт, что перед ним не человек, а кровожадная тварь, которой по-хорошему нужно бы свернуть шею, а не выуживать информацию.

– Чашку кофе, – говорит Винчестер, машинально потирая шрам, – и один мачете. Поострее.

– Первый раз вижу бифштекс, который хамит перед тем, как отправиться на сковородку, – отвечает Лафит. – Но так даже интереснее. Обсудим сервировку?

– С удовольствием сделаю из тебя канапе и насажу на осиновые шпажки.

– Не забудь про чесночный соус, серебряные тарелки и обязательно устрой свой пикник в церкви. Чтобы уж наверняка не помогло.

– Ты что, наконец посмотрел «Сумерки»?

– Тебе бы заткнуться, – советует Лафит, – а то я ведь могу забыть, кто твой хозяин, и тогда одним шрамом ты точно не отделаешься.

Сэм в бешенстве. Пренебрежительный взгляд, доверительный тон, нарочито громкий стук керамики о стойку – какого дьявола? «Если бы не Дин, ты стал бы обедом». Если бы не Дин… сколько всего он мог бы сделать, если бы не Дин. Раньше он никогда не задумывался над тем, что случится, если вдруг просто размозжить вампиру башку. Доведенным до автоматизма движением нож привычно отсекал ее от тела, не оставляя места эмоциям, но сейчас Сэм смотрит на отполированную до блеска стойку и понимает, с каким наслаждением украсил бы ее парой-тройкой кровавых разводов. Если бы не Дин, если бы не Джим, если бы этот клыкастый выродок не был источником информации. Если бы.

Такое количество условий Винчестеру не потянуть, но самое паршивое – не они, а то, что снаружи его дожидается «голодный» Новак. Голодный и подозрительный, а потому было бы очень неплохо накормить его хотя бы вчерашними сведениями. Накормить так, чтобы он съел все до последней крошки и нигде не заподозрил подвоха. Вот только для этого нужно позволить одному вампиру засунуть себе в глотку сапог. Сэм пытается представить вкус искусственной кожи на языке, хруст пыли на зубах и неожиданно улыбается. Оказывается, дрянной кофе – отличительная черта не только полицейских участков.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Мордехай Мердок – человек. Чудненько. Секретные материалы не прижились в тронувшейся Нарнии, а сама она не без труда, но прогнулась под суровую техасскую реальность. Без потустороннего мейкапа повешенные девки уже не так очаровательны, их уже не так интересно вынимать из петель и изучать покрытые порезами тела. Теперь это просто хаотично исполосованные туши с выпученными глазами и вывалившимися языками, которые едва ли сумеют поработать на рейтинг для «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз». Что ни говори, а кровь с привкусом сверхъестественного куда приятнее той, что обыденно стекает по ногам еще не успевшего остыть трупа. В глубине души Дину, наверное, даже жаль: Нарния была славным государством, хоть и малость поехавшим на библиотеках, подвалах и призраках. И хотя Кэмпбелл по-прежнему уверен, что такой журналист, как Сэм Винчестер, вряд ли сгодился бы на что-то большее, чем не слишком трогательные некрологи, он не мог не задумываться о том, зачем тот постоянно мотался на Арапахо-роуд и зачем ночевал в старом подвале. Неужто и вправду надеялся наткнуться на полупрозрачного урода с ножом и веревкой? Неплохо бы спросить, но Винчестер сейчас больше напоминает бесформенный двухметровый куль, а не того, кто способен на разговор. Дин вдруг с опаской думает, что позволил этому здоровяку слишком далеко зайти. Что, если, выискивая несуществующее привидение, он нашел что-нибудь способное навести полицию на «человека»? «Нет никакого призрака, Дин». Нет никакого призрака. Разумеется, но что такого Винчестер умудрился отыскать в своих идиотских книгах и отскоблить от прогнивших досок? Откуда взялась эта потрепанная уверенность? Мысль о том, что он где-то промахнулся, плавится в мозгу и липко стекает по позвоночнику. Дин медленно сводит лопатки и прогибается в пояснице, неловко ерзая в своем кресле. Он не мог. Не в первый раз. Но Винчестер мирно посапывает на единственной в номере койке, и даже тут теперь чудится угроза. Пальцы нервно скользят по кожаному переплету какой-то здоровенной книжищи с нечитаемым названием и волосато-хвостатым чудищем1 на обложке, взгляд цепляется за потертости и потрепанные края желтоватой бумаги, отмечает вылезшие по краям нитки и язычки многочисленных закладок – навскидку Кэмпбелл дает ей сто лет, полторы тысячи страниц и пять килограммов. А после осторожно берет со стола, вытягивает руки перед собой и разжимает пальцы. Бам!

Винчестера буквально подбрасывает на кровати, он вскакивает и, ощетинившись, бестолково озирается по сторонам.

– Прости, – скованно извиняется Дин, втянув голову в плечи. – Я не хотел.

– Какого хрена сейчас было?

– Случайно уронил одну из твоих драгоценностей, а эта дура оказалась на редкость шумной. Могу предложить кофе в качестве извинений.

– Да пошел ты. Сколько я проспал?

– Часа четыре. Может, чуть больше.

Сэм обхватывает лицо ладонями, поднимаясь от подбородка к вискам, делает глубокий вдох, стряхивая дремоту, а потом вдруг поворачивается и в упор смотрит на Дина.

– Что? – разводит руками тот. – Я же сказал, случайность.

– К вечеру я уеду.

– А полиция? – брякает Кэмпбелл.

– Что полиция?

– Ну, ты ведь нашел что-то? Не призрак, человек, все дела.

– Я просто сказал, что там нет никакой чертовщины. В смысле, конечно, есть, и убийцу надо найти, но это уже не моего ума дела.

– Так, а статья?

– Нет привидения – нет статьи. Позже свяжусь с редакцией.

– Ух ты. Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком, и никаких уроков. Смотри порнуху.

– Другие идеи есть?

– Не нравится? – удивляется Дин. – По идее, мы можем устроить ее сами, – широко улыбается он. – Хочешь?

На редкость дурацкий вопрос. Конечно, парень хочет в кровать, но вряд ли для того, чтобы устроить родео. Его желание упасть и продрыхнуть до вечера настолько очевидно, что глазам больно. В принципе, Дину без разницы, он уже знает все, что нужно, и вполне готов послать этому недожурналисту воздушный поцелуй на прощанье, а потому искренне удивляется, когда слышит уверенное «да». Слишком формальное, на его вкус, но разве они не сделку сейчас заключили? Методичность, с которой Винчестер избавляется от одежды, не очень-то вдохновляет, и Дин бросает отрывистое «стоп».

– Не спеши, красавица, – говорит он в ответ на озадаченный взгляд. – Я не твой редактор, у меня сроки не горят. Расслабься. Веришь мне?

– Нет.

– О’кей, – смеется Кэмпбелл, – тогда мы, может быть, обойдемся без связывания.

– О, ну теперь я точно могу расслабиться.

– Тише, – просит он, поднимаясь. – Тебе надо перестать все контролировать, Супермен. Пару часов Америка протянет и без твоего героизма.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Прилечь и довериться мне.

Винчестер растерян. Дин видит, как он медленно выпускает из рук футболку и машинально тянется сначала к поясу, а затем чуть выше, как раз туда, где обычно держит нож.

– Спокойно, красавица, спокойно, – примирительно улыбается Кэмпбелл. – Я не буду разорять твою деревню. Не напрягайся так.

– Какого черта я вообще на это ведусь?

– Так это согласие? – шумно выдыхает он. – Надо же, а мне на секунду показалось, что ты хочешь свернуть мне шею.

– Нет.

– А если нет, то кровать в двух шагах. Ложись.

* * *

1Навии – покойники, загробные духи в славянской мифологии. Представляли навий в виде птиц или в образе неких существ, обросших густыми волосами и с хвостом.

**КАРЕНКРО, ШТАТ ЛУИЗИАНА  
[Наши дни]**

– Он ничего не знает, Джим.

– Уверен?

– Так он сказал, – пожимает плечами Винчестер, сбрасывая куртку и откупоривая бутылку холодного пива. Несмотря на потолочный вентилятор, в номере стоит страшная духота.

– Я бы очень не хотел тебе не верить, Сэм, – вздыхает Новак. – И ты знаешь, как много значишь для меня, но ты _точно_ уверен?

Уверен ли Сэм в том, что Лафит – то еще отродье? О да. Уверен ли он в том, что тот врет, говоря о непричастности? Определенно. Но больше всего он уверен в том, что не вернется в этот бар. Поездка в Луизиану с самого начала была неудачной затеей – когда один только и думает, как бы пустить в ход зубы, а другой вспоминает, когда в последний раз точил мачете, сложно рассчитывать на хотя бы жалкое подобие конструктивного диалога. И если бы не проклятая уверенность, в том, что Бенни действительно что-то известно, Сэм уже сейчас закидывал бы шмотки в багажник и проверял количество бензина в баке. Вот только Дин ни за что бы не справился в одиночку, а лучшего сообщника в таком деле, чем вампир, ему просто не найти, и это так же верно, как то, что Сэм ни хрена не собирается делиться своими соображениями с Новаком.

– Точно, – говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как, ослабив галстук, тот стягивает его через голову и небрежно пристраивает на спинку стула.

– А если я рискну проверить?

– Проверить что и как? – спрашивает Сэм, провожая взглядом умостившийся на той же спинке плащ. – Сколько твой Крисер бегает за Лафитом? Неделю? Две? А теперь скажи, много пользы он принес за это время? С чего ты взял, что Лафит станет откровенничать со мной?

– Я допускаю такую мысль, – уклончиво отвечает Новак.

– Тогда допусти и еще одну: даже знай он что-нибудь, то ни черта бы мне не сказал.

– Так он знает, но молчит, или ему действительно нечего сказать? – моментально сощуривается он.

А вот это уже плохо. Тормошить в Новаке подозрительность – все равно что бередить улей. Просто проблема будет уже не в том, что, рассвирепев, эти жужжащие твари искусают тебя до смерти, а в том, что они сами рискуют сдохнуть после атаки. Ни один человек не сумеет справиться с разъяренным вампиром, даже такой, как Джим.

– Не цепляйся к словам, – одергивает его Сэм. – Ты просил меня поболтать с Бенни, я поболтал, что еще?

– Ничего, – примирительно поднимает руки тот, – ничего. Завтра я побеседую с ним сам, спасибо. Так что ты думаешь делать? – вдруг спрашивает он, и Винчестер мысленно приказывает себе быть осторожнее.

– Не знаю. Ждать? Должно же хоть что-то произойти, не будет же Дин прятаться вечно.

– Хочешь поскорее наткнуться на чей-нибудь труп? – уточняет Джим.

– А ты нет?

– Возможно, – снова уходит от прямого ответа он. – По крайней мере, мы знали бы, где твой дружок точно был, а не рыскали по всей Америке. Так Лафит ничего не сказал, да?

– Мне – нет. Ну уж, наверное, с тобой он будет куда откровеннее, так ведь?

– Намекаешь на то, что я тебе не доверяю?

– А ты доверяешь?

– Мне бы очень этого хотелось, Сэм.

– Но? – подталкивает Винчестер.

– Но нет.

– И ты усилишь слежку за Бенни.

– Обязательно.

На секунду Сэм задумывается о том, чтобы рассказать, кто такой Лафит на самом деле, но почти сразу отметает эту мысль. Раскрыть Бенни – все равно что скомандовать Новаку «фас», разом подтвердив самые смелые догадки, стравить вампира и человека. Нельзя. Но и пускать все на самотек тоже нельзя.

– Это твоя работа, – пожимает плечами Винчестер и, наверное, в чем-то ошибается, потому что в следующую секунду Джим подходит очень близко и, коснувшись пальцами подбородка, заставляет посмотреть в глаза. В прежние времена это был бы намек на секс, а сейчас…

– Не мешай мне, Сэм, – предупреждает он. – Делай что хочешь, но не заставляй подозревать тебя в чем-то.

– Угрожаешь?

– А пора?

– Если дело касается только Бенни, – криво усмехается Винчестер, – ты поторопился, Джим.

– А если нет? – отступая на шаг, уточняет тот.

– А если нет, можешь сразу вставать на колени. Ты меня уже подозреваешь, и, может быть, даже не зря.

К удивлению Сэма, Новак даже в лице не меняется. Он не бросается в драку и не хлопает дверью, напротив, неторопливо проходится по нему оценивающим взглядом, будто прикидывая, стоит ли соглашаться, а потом запрокидывает голову и начинает смеяться.

– Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я куплюсь на это, – весело сообщает он, перекидывая через руку плащ и засовывая галстук в карман. – Считай, что на сегодня разговор окончен.

– Завтра меня здесь не будет, – бросает ему в спину Сэм.

– Тем лучше, – откликается Джим, не оборачиваясь.

Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Сэм вынимает из кармана мобильный, долго пролистывает список контактов, находит наконец нужный и набирает короткое: «За тобой следят».

«Знаю», – получает он через пару минут.

«Не трогай их».

«Без тебя бы не догадался».

«Знаешь, где Дин?» – рискует все же спросить он.

И когда ответ не приходит, понимает, что да.

**РИЧАРДСОН, ШТАТ ТЕХАС  
[Три года назад]**

Ремни надежно стягивают запястья, а вес чужого тела крепко прижимает к кровати, окончательно лишая возможности двигаться. Это нервирует. Сэм цедит воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и не сводит с Дина глаз. «Это не по-настоящему, – внушает себе он. – Это можно прекратить». Неуверенность граничит с паникой, кровь бешено несется по жилам, сбивая дыхание и ускоряя и без того свихнувшийся пульс.

«Контроль, – твердит Сэм, – контроль. Успокоиться и подумать».

– У нас другая задача, – ухмыляется Дин.

– Что?

– Ты думаешь вслух, – объясняет он, проверяя ремни.

– Ты, кажется, сказал, что мы обойдемся без них.

– Я сказал «может быть». А теперь послушай меня внимательно. Ты больше ни за что не отвечаешь. Не думаешь, не контролируешь, даже не говоришь без разрешения.

– Как вещь? – уточняет Сэм.

– Не совсем. И еще… тебе едва ли понадобится, но если вдруг что, скажешь «Импала».

– Это еще зачем?

– Окликнешь свою крошку по имени, и я остановлюсь. Тебе все понятно, Сэмми?

– Не называй меня этим дурацким и…

– Я спросил, все ли тебе понятно! – неожиданно жестко обрывает Дин, и желание свернуть ему шею достигает своего предела. Обхватить голову руками и одним быстрым отточенным движением вывернуть несколько хрупких позвонков – Сэм сделал бы это не задумываясь, если бы не чертовы ремни. Ты больше ни за что не отвечаешь, не контролируешь, не думаешь и, выходит, даже не чувствуешь без разрешения. А еще ты связан и представляешь собой просто идеальную мишень. В жизни Сэма Винчестера всегда было много всякой дряни, и уж, конечно, ему не впервой быть связанным или прикованным, проклятым или опоенным до полной атрофии мышц, но еще никогда он не позволял себе бездействовать. А сейчас покорно лежит на раздолбанной кровати и, упираясь взглядом в потолок, тупо вертит на языке одно-единственное слово. Идеальная мишень с установкой на непротивление – Люцифер сошел бы с ума от радости. Возможно, все дело в том, что, несмотря на тревогу, он не хочет воспринимать происходящее всерьез, хотя и не отрицает того, что вздумай Кэмпбелл вогнать ему нож в глотку или придушить подушкой, он наверняка преуспел бы. По крайней мере, с ножом. Но без разрешения он не начнет, и в этом, пожалуй, и заключается вся нелепость ситуации: неизвестно почему, но сказать «да» воплощению мирового зла оказывается куда проще, чем пойти наперекор собственным инстинктам.

– Я… – начинает Сэм и осекается. – Мне все понятно.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивает Дин. – А теперь я задам тебе еще один вопрос, на который хочу услышать _правильный_ ответ. Зачем ты здесь?

– Чтобы лучше тебя видеть, дитя мое, – огрызается Сэм.

– Чудненько, – улыбается Кэмпбелл, – но, кажется, мы немного не с того начали. Нам нужны границы почетче. Давай-ка для начала обсудим то, чего я делать _не_ буду?

– Развяжи, – тут же требует Сэм.

– Мы их ослабим, – соглашается Дин. – Так что при желании ты все же сможешь выпутаться, идет?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Дальше?

– Оружие.

– Что?

– Мое оружие, – терпеливо повторяет Сэм.

Журналистика полна сюрпризов. Интересный, однако, у парня бзик.

– На тумбочку положить? – удивляется Дин. – Или сразу в руки?

– Ты его не трогаешь.

– Это все условия?

– Все.

– О’кей. А теперь послушай парочку моих, – он склоняется к самому уху и, едва задевая его губами, шепчет: – Ты выполняешь приказы быстро, беспрекословно, не заставляя меня повторять дважды, – руки забираются под футболку, касаются кожи, уверенно скользят вверх, – и еще я буду трогать тебя там, где захочу, и так, как захочу. У меня будет право сделать тебе больно, – Дин замолкает, прихватывая зубами мочку, и продолжает: – или приятно по своему на то желанию.

– Лихо… – выдыхает Сэм.

– Тебе понравится.

– Хорошо.

– Ну, тогда начали, – улыбается Дин.

Сэм вздрагивает и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он не знает, чего ждать, и при одной мысли об этом становится неуютно. Хочется о чем-то спросить, но он не уверен, что, подав голос, не нарушит правил этой идиотской игры. От неизвестности кожу начинает покалывать, в голове против воли медленно выстраивается четкая последовательность действий, взгляд поднимается к ремням, оценивая прочность узлов – Сэм думает о том, что, если постараться, он справится с ними меньше, чем за минуту, – и в этот момент звучит четкое:

– Закрой глаза.

Сэм сжимает зубы, но вместе со злостью неожиданно приходит осознание того, что он только что услышал свой первый приказ. «Быстро, беспрекословно, не заставляя меня повторять дважды», «быстро, беспрекословно, не заставляя меня повторять дважды». Он чувствует себя почти беспомощным: уже не страх, но еще не доверие, желание поддаться и вколоченное с кровью «нельзя», скрип пружин, чужой внимательный взгляд и теплая ладонь на щеке.

– Ну же, Сэм, это не так сложно, как кажется.

«У меня будет право сделать тебе больно по своему на то желанию», – глухо стучит в голове. Сэм смотрит на Дина, не отрываясь, ищет угрозу, ждет. Он боится не боли, а внезапности, но вместе с тем понимает, что его настоящее «да» уже прозвучало, что инстинкты не заткнутся, что Дин не настаивает, а ждет, и что он должен решиться.

– Умница, – улавливает Сэм сквозь темноту. – А теперь послушай меня очень внимательно. Сейчас я надену тебе на глаза повязку, и ты сможешь их открыть, хорошо? Кивни, если все в порядке.

Голос у Дина спокойный, уверенный, и Сэм повинуется на удивление быстро. Ощущение такое, словно вместе со зрением он начисто лишился еще и способности сомневаться. Возможно, потому, что любое сомнение сейчас стало бы бессмысленным: после того, как он уже позволил не только обездвижить себя, но и «ослепить», не остается ничего, кроме как верить. Так что, если бы Дин вдруг надумал повторить свой вопрос, то, скорее всего, получил бы совершенно другой ответ.

– И хватит думать, Сэм. Чувствуй.

На лицо ложится кусок какой-то грубой ткани, Сэм напряженно прислушивается к ощущениям, пытаясь распознать что-то принадлежащее ему или Дину, но снова сбивается на голос:

– Чувствуй, – повторяет Дин, обжигая дыханием губы. Сэм проводит по ним языком и вздрагивает; под веками пляшут цветные точки, адреналин ударяет в голову – что-то не так: под языком что-то мягкое, теплое, чуть шероховатое, не его – чужое.

– Узнавай.

Он не знал, что будет так, не знал, что неизвестность может сводить с ума не только своей опасностью, не думал, что умеет так беспрекословно подчиняться и так благодарно принимать все, что кому-то захочется с ним сделать. Он ловит слова и прикосновения, удивляясь тому, насколько правильно они отзываются внутри. Дин заставляет его почувствовать, что правильно – не всегда приятно. Первые вспышки боли пронзают руку, ползут к груди, оседают в животе. Сэм шипит и жадно хватает воздух ртом, когда Дин зубами оставляет на нем очередную метку. Туго натянутые ремни впиваются в кожу, хочется выругаться или застонать, но вкрадчивое «тихо» действует на него, как ушат холодной воды.

Дин, приказ.

Он давится звуком и бессильно кусает губы.

– Я задам вопрос, – слышит Сэм, – и мы продолжим после того, как ты ответишь.

Дин осторожно касается его щеки, скользит ниже, поддевает пальцами подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову и открыть шею. Сэм непроизвольно сглатывает, но не сопротивляется.

– Доверяешь мне?

– Да, – едва успевает прошептать он, как новый приступ боли электрическим разрядом расходится по нервам.

– Хорошо, – говорит Дин, и в следующую секунду кожу на груди обжигает холодом. Сэм дергается, с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и замирает. Он знает, что это – холод металла ни с чем не спутаешь.

– Дин, – срывается он.

– Тише, Сэмми, тише, – успокаивает тот. – Просто почувствуй. Возможно, это не так опасно, как ты думаешь. Возьми.

Когда тонкая металлическая полоска ложится в руку, первое, что делает Сэм, – осторожно ведет по краю кончиками пальцев.

– Я сниму повязку, чтобы ты мог рассмотреть.

Яркий свет безжалостно бьет по глазам, Сэм жмурится и инстинктивно пытается прикрыть их ладонью, забывая о том, что все еще связан. Запястье сводит болью, но, как ни странно, именно это помогает наконец собраться.

– Все нормально? – спрашивает Дин.

Сэм кивает и переводит на него взгляд.

– Это был брелок, – улыбается он. – Тот самый, на котором ты держишь ключи от машины. Можешь убедиться.

Сэм не слушает. Все его внимание сосредоточено не на том, что Дин пытается сказать, а на том, что у него в руках. Уверенно обхватив рукоять и играючи сажая солнечные блики на острие, Дин медленно наклоняется вперед и осторожно опускает на тумбочку классический полуторалезвийный охотничий нож.

– А ты, я вижу, любишь правила, – хмыкает Сэм.

– Не нарушил ни пункта, – ухмыляется Дин. – Про мое оружие разговора не было.

– Ну и что ты собираешься делать?

Вместо ответа Дин вдруг кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до его запястий, сдвигает вверх темные полоски ремней и бережно целует покрасневшую кожу.

– Позволь мне больше, Сэм, – шепчет он.

Слова жаром отдаются во всем теле. Позволить больше – значит, позволить все. Рискнуть и заменить один металл на другой: опасный, жадный, созданный получать удовольствие от тянущейся по лезвию крови. Разыграть себя на доверие, лечь под Дина полностью – не потерять, а отдать контроль. «Позволь мне больше, Сэм. Позволь мне больше». Прикосновения Дина откровенны, но не настойчивы, Сэм чувствует его напряжение, но знает, что он будет держать себя до тех пор, пока не получит свой окончательный ответ. Лезвие хищно поблескивает на тумбочке, Сэм пытается представить его на своей коже и не может.

– Развяжи меня, – ровным голосом произносит он.

Дин замирает и медленно поднимает на него взгляд, его разочарование ощущается почти физически, но с губ не слетает ни слова против, и уже через мгновение Сэм осторожно потирает покрасневшие запястья.

– Я бы даже сказал, больно, – сухо замечает он и улыбается. – А вот то, что ты остановился, даже забавно, свою малышку я так и не позвал.

С этими словами он медленно отводит руки назад и хватается за спинку кровати.

– Бери нож.

– Мне просто охренительно повезло проиграть тебе тогда.

Возможно, Сэм только что сделал глупость. Не самую большую, но, судя по азартному блеску в зеленых глазах, не менее опасную. Дин не просто смотрит на свой нож, он ласкает его взглядом так, будто перед ним не кусок стали, а что-то живое, так, будто его нож умеет не только получать удовольствие от крови, но и приносить его хозяину. Это пугает и интригует одновременно. Было бы странно ввязаться в такую авантюру и не получить от нее ничего, кроме нескольких дополнительных шрамов. Сэму нужно больше, он слишком долго боролся с собой, слишком много сомневался, слишком далеко зашел, чтобы отступать. Но в одном он, пожалуй, ошибается – ему нужно не больше, ему нужно все, что только можно получить. И, несмотря на это, прикосновение металла заставляет его вздрогнуть и крепче сцепить руки. В голове мелькает мысль о том, что не стоило отказываться от ремней так рано. Он кусает губы и, не отрываясь, следит, как лезвие медленно сползает от груди к животу, как Дин тут же повторяет этот путь руками. Дыхание сбивается, но сильнее всего сейчас даже не удовольствие, а ожидание. Сэм ждет, отчаянно ждет того момента, когда же Дин наконец поставит нож на острие. Ему нужно понять, каково это, когда не приходится защищаться, когда идешь наперекор орущим наперебой инстинктам и разрешаешь стали беспрепятственно гулять по телу. Позволь себе больше, Сэм. Позволь себе больше.

Дин ловит его взгляд, что-то сбивчиво шепчет, а потом медленно, давая возможность полностью прочувствовать движение, ведет кончиком ножа по ребрам. Кровь ударяет в лицо, Сэм шипит, не зная, чего сейчас хочется больше: уйти от прикосновения или заставить Дина повторить. Но он не успевает ни того, ни другого, потому что острая сталь вдруг давит на кожу, и единственное, на что он оказывается способен, – это судорожно схватить воздух ртом. Не порез – демонстрация возможностей, тонкая вертикальная полоска, к которой Дин почти сразу добавляет еще несколько. Не боль – чертова мешанина ощущений, в которой уже ничего не разобрать, но с пугающей ясностью Сэм вдруг понимает, что, если потребуется, он готов угостить это лезвие даже собственной кровью.

– Я тебя хочу.

– Не поверишь, но вижу, – отвечает Дин.

– Ты не понимаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

– Куда угодно, – улыбается он. – Только можно я для начала все-таки кончу?

**ПСИХИАТРИЧЕСКАЯ ЛЕЧЕБНИЦА «РУЗВЕЛЬТ»  
** РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Наши дни] 

В каждом городе свои байки, в этом он убедился, исколесив с Сэмом добрую половину Америки. Каким бы тихим на первый взгляд ни казался вам городок, в нем обязательно найдется хотя бы одно проклятое место: в Ричардсоне это старая ферма, в Гайдсвилле – хижина сестер Фокс1, а в Рокфорде – заброшенная психиатрическая лечебница. Местные утверждают, что если провести в ней хотя бы ночь, призраки бывших пациентов сведут тебя с ума, так что к утру ты либо уже покончишь с собой, либо до конца жизни будешь слышать голоса в своей голове, и не факт, что однажды вечером они не попросят тебя сунуть эту самую голову в духовку.

Под хорошую выпивку и удачную партию в бильярд в любом кабаке вы наслушаетесь такого, от чего кровь в жилах похолодеет. В их первый приезд, когда Сэм носился с этой психушкой, как пасхальный кролик с яйцами, заваливая номер новой порцией книг и ксерокопий, Дин слонялся по барам, катал шары и расспрашивал завсегдатаев, с интересом выслушивая истории о нечеловеческих страданиях и зверских пытках. Именно тогда он впервые за долгое время почувствовал запах крови и понял, как давно не убивал. Это был почти физический голод, неконтролируемое желание снова взять нож и дотронуться холодным лезвием до чужого тела. Почувствовать, как подрагивают от нетерпения руки, увидеть, как расходится под острием кожа и тонкий порез наливается красным, услышать крик, ощутить его каждой клеточкой и улыбнуться. За несколько дней он выяснил об этой лечебнице все, включая то, сколько раз в сутки копы делают полный обход здания, и только потом рискнул привести туда свою жертву.

Он не думал, что когда-нибудь вернется, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и сейчас в его руках бьется еще одна девчонка, а он крепко зажимает ей рот и уверенно тянет внутрь.

– Тише, милая, тише, – шепчет он ей на ушко, прижимая к стене. – Я только хочу убедиться, что в тебе нет ничего искусственного.

Широкий металлический «туннель» приятно холодит кончик языка, когда он медленно обводит контур, она вздрагивает, глухо всхлипывает:

– Не надо, пожалуйста, – и, кажется, ждет, что он полезет ей под юбку.

– Ты права, милая, – отвечает он и рассекает ей ухо. – Эта штука только мешает.

Она визжит так громко, что на мгновение он всерьез задумывается о том, что их могут услышать, но тут же забывает об этом. Вид оседающего на пол тела и тонких, отчаянно зажимающих рану пальчиков, сквозь которые сбегают ручейки крови, заставляет его полностью отключиться от реальности.

– На твоем теле есть еще такие штучки? – спрашивает он, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ней.

Девчонка вскрикивает и заходится новым приступом рыданий.

– Не надо, – просит она, медленно отползая, – Прошу вас, пожалуйста.

Он ловит на себе ее полный ужаса взгляд и улыбается. Он знает, что она тоже попытается уйти от его прикосновений, но все равно предлагает:

– Не хочешь показать мне?

А когда не получает ответа, просто пожимает плечами:

– Хорошо, тогда я посмотрю сам.

* * *

1Предположительно, три сестры из Гайдсвилля (штат Нью-Йорк) были медиумами. Общаясь с духом торговца, они задавали ему вопросы, на которые тот давал ответы при помощи стуков, скрипов и т.п.

**РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Два с половиной года назад]**

– Ну и что мы забыли в Рокфорде? – мимоходом интересуется Дин, скидывая с плеч рюкзак и оглядывая комнату. Две кровати, две тумбочки, шкаф, пара дряхлых стульев рядом с таким же дряхлым столом и, разумеется, телик – старый двадцатидюймовый агрегат, наверняка радовавший постояльцев еще в те времена, когда Битлы давали свой последний концерт на крыше1.

Если бы не приветственные щиты, меняющиеся из города в город и из штата в штат, Дин решил бы, что они наматывают круги по огромному кольцу, внутри которого стоит единственный на всю Америку мотель. В них даже обои одинаковые.

– А? – рассеянно отзывается Сэм. – Что ты сказал?

– Я спрашиваю, на какую мельницу ты полезешь в этот раз.

– А, сейчас покажу, – он вытягивает из сумки ноутбук и несколько минут сосредоточенно пялится в монитор. – Вот. Я просмотрел местные газеты. Взгляни. Полицейский, Уолтер Келли, вернулся с дежурства, застрелил жену, затем сунул ствол в рот и вышиб себе мозги. А вот во время дежурства Уолтер с напарником побывал в психиатрической лечебнице «Рузвельт».

– И при чем здесь ты?

– Случаи регистрации призраков. Две смерти… до прошлой недели.

– Случайные смерти? Да, очень странно для психушки.

– Она не функционирует с 1964 года.

– Ну и?

– Из-за легенд о привидениях туда стали регулярно проникать подростки. В 1972 году это закончилось гибелью нескольких детей.

– Подростки? – напряженно переспрашивает Дин. – В заброшенном здании?

– Да, и я хочу проверить эти легенды.

– Чудненько. Как ты вообще о них узнал?

– Мне пришло сообщение с координатами.

– О-о-о, новое средство общения журналистов? Никаких унылых летучек и дурацких планерок – скинул эсэмэсочку, и готово. «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз» просто поражает своей прогрессивностью, – раздраженно бросает он.

– Ты чем-то недоволен?

– Я? Да с чего бы?

– Тогда в чем дело?

– Ни в чем, – отмахивается Кэмпбелл. – И каков план?

– Дин.

– Я серьезно, Сэмми, все путем. Малость подустал.

– Я предлагал сменить тебя, когда мы выезжали из Миссури, если помнишь.

– Ха! Чтобы ты сменил AC/DC на какую-нибудь Дженнет Джексон? Никогда. Запомни раз и навсегда – кто за рулем, тот и заказывает музыку.

– Ты уверен, что все в порядке, Дин?

– В полном. Но ты так и не сказал, что думаешь делать.

– Собирать информацию, – хмыкает Сэм. – Всегда есть тот, кто что-нибудь знает или слышал.

– И в нашем случае, – подхватывает его мысль Дин, – это коп, неделю назад потерявший своего напарника. Неплохо бы сначала поговорить с ним, а?

– Да, пожалуй.

– Отлично! – бодро перебивает он, хлопнув Сэма по плечу, – значит, вечером идем в бар!

– Куда, прости?

– А как ты думаешь, что будет делать убитый горем коп после тяжелого рабочего дня? Пить, конечно.

* * *

130 января 1969 г. состоялся последний концерт «The Beatles» на крыше лондонского дома, в котором располагался офис Apple Studio.

**РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Наши дни]**

Ублюдок! Чертов гребаный ублюдок! Он все-таки выполз из своей норы! Сэм встряхивает головой, резко выкручивает руль вправо, оставляя за спиной приветственный щит Рокфорда, и мысленно отнимает один от ста пятнадцати1. Стараниями Дина Кэмпбелла население третьего по величине города в Иллинойсе только что стало чуточку меньше. А точнее, ровно на одну молоденькую глупышку, оказавшуюся не в то время не в том месте. Да, Сэм ждал, да, он понимает, что без этой проклятой наводки его поиски не продвинулись бы ни на дюйм, но все равно оказывается не готов к тому, что однажды вечером, перехватив сигнал полицейской волны, услышит о страшной трагедии на «земле Линкольна»2. Это бесит. Наверное, он все же надеялся, что все обойдется, и, кажется, даже сильнее, чем хотел бы себе в том признаться.

– Твою мать, Дин, что же ты творишь? – цедит он и нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

Импала на полном ходу проскакивает на красный, но Винчестер даже не пытается обратить на это внимание. Его не занимают ни истеричный визг чужих тормозов, ни оглушительный вой сигналов. Ни намека на вину или сомнение. Он просто выполняет свою работу, и какая разница, что сейчас она заключается лишь в собственном желании поскорее добраться до заброшенной лечебницы. Случайные жертвы есть всегда. Сегодня это несколько разбитых машин, а завтра… завтра, возможно, горстка неудачливых горожан, – так или иначе, но поимка маньяка стоит пары-тройки незначительных повреждений и незапланированных смертей. Сэм крепче вжимает педаль газа в пол и думает о том, что свою линейку приоритетов он начал выстраивать около полугода назад, когда впервые проигнорировал запрещающий «красный» и вонзил нож в сердце своей бывшей подружки. Ее звали Эми Понд, и она была кицунэ. Поприветствуем Эми. Симпатичная девчонка, красивая женщина, чудовище, питающееся человеческим мозгом. Когда-то, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, она убила собственную мать, а тринадцать лет спустя он оставил сиротой ее сына. Неравноценный обмен, который сегодня с лихвой компенсируется осознанием хорошо проделанной работы. Именно там, в маленьком пространстве ее гостиной, он впервые вдруг почувствовал себя не охотником, а убийцей. Он смотрел на Эми и думал только о том, что эта лисица больше никогда не подстережет свою жертву.

Он помнит, что во внутреннем кармане куртки лежала купленная им газета с той самой заметкой о вернувшемся преступнике, в которую он чуть позже завернет окровавленный нож и спокойно покинет номер, оставив растерянного и обозленного мальчишку наедине с мертвой матерью. Джейкоб, так, кажется, звали ее сына. Ради него скромный организатор похорон Эми Понд снова выпустила когти и воскресила легенду о маньяке с ледорубом. У малолетнего звереныша оказалась аллергия на мертвечину – растущий организм требовал свежего мяса, отторгая любые заменители, и Эми сорвалась. Но даже тогда она старалась придерживаться хоть какой-то морали, выслеживая и убивая всякую шваль вроде торчков и наркодилеров. Добропорядочные жители Монтаны могли не опасаться нападения доведенной до отчаяния кицунэ. Ночь – хозяин не менее щедрый, и обязательно найдет, чем накормить проголодавшегося хищника, разве что придется приложить немного больше усилий на поиски. Винчестер почти уверен в том, что если бы это дело вдруг получило огласку, в глазах общественности Эми наверняка стала бы героиней. Вряд ли есть что-то более трогательное, чем мать, спасающая своего сына от смерти, которая к тому же делает улицы чуточку чище, а жизнь – спокойнее.

Глядя Сэму в глаза, она обещала, что больше никогда не выйдет на охоту, что Джейкобу сейчас гораздо лучше и они снова могут вернуться к нормальной жизни. Вот только он знал, что Эми врет. И убил. Впервые – не разрываясь между «хорошо» и «плохо», а просто потому, что так нужно. В конце концов, это его работа.

* * *

1Согласно переписи, в Рокфорде проживает 150 тыс. 115 жителей.  
2Официальное прозвище штата Иллинойс. Прозвище штата – описательное название штата США, используемое как дополнение к основному имени. Прозвище, официально утверждаемое законодательным собранием штата, как правило, отражает какую-либо особенность истории или географии штата и часто носит рекламный характер.

**ЛИВИНГСТОН/БОЗМЕН, ШТАТ МОНТАНА  
[около полугода назад]**

«Тело тридцатипятилетнего Стива Томасона было обнаружено в минувший вторник в Ливингстон-парк. Судя по характерным повреждениям в области черепа, он стал очередной жертвой так называемого «маньяка с ледорубом», несколько недель назад объявившегося в окрестностях города. Известно, что Томасон, в 2009 году осужденный за хранение и распространение героина, был освобожден условно-досрочно и уже около трех месяцев находился под наблюдением полиции…

…Незадолго до смерти он заходил в закусочную, расположенную недалеко от Ливингстон-парк, где заказал содовую и сэндвич с курицей…»

– Ну, значит, подох на сытый желудок, – морщится Сэм, отодвигая газету, и вдруг понимает, что начинает злиться – бешено, беспричинно, до белой пелены перед глазами. Чистая незамутненная ярость обжигающей волной проходит по всему телу и оседает где-то под ребрами.

«Спокойно, красавица, спокойно», – примирительно шепчет голос в его голове.

«Сэм, я никого не убивала», – тут же примешивается второй.

«Будь моя воля, я поимел бы тебя прямо там, на бильярдном столе», – вклинивается первый, и притихшая ярость снова вспенивает кровь.

– А ты и поимел, – шипит Винчестер, до боли сжимая спинку стула. – И, смотрю, не ты один. Паршивое время ты выбрала, чтобы сломаться, Эми, ох, паршивое.

Решение приходит само, а вместе с ним и способность мыслить. В голове шаг за шагом формируется четкий план, Сэм медленно выдыхает, снова пробегает глазами статью и делает пометку на карте. Ему больше некуда спешить, эта кицунэ сама даст о себе знать: два-три новых нападения, и он с точностью до метра сможет предсказать место ее следующей кормежки. Любой охотник знает, что спокойно передвигающаяся лисица идет строго по прямой, оставляя за собой четкую цепочку следов. Нужно было просто подождать, и, как оказалось, недолго. Вторую отметку Винчестер делает уже утром, а спустя неделю появляется третья. За это время жгучая ярость сменилась холодной расчетливостью, но Сэм ни на миг не усомнился в правильности своих поступков. Он должен найти Эми Понд, и он ее найдет.

На то, чтобы собрать необходимую информацию, уходит еще несколько дней, пара сотен баксов и одна человеческая жизнь, зато теперь у Сэма есть возможность не гоняться по подворотням, а дожидаться прямо здесь, у нее дома. Лисья нора настолько заурядна, что сначала он даже думает, что ошибся. В таких домах не отсиживаются, а живут. Вот только вряд ли в холодильнике какого-нибудь законопослушного американца можно найти банки с заспиртованным гипофизом.

Со стороны двери слышится слабый шорох и скрип щеколды.

– Здравствуй, Эми, – негромко приветствует Винчестер, когда она появляется на пороге гостиной.

– Сэм… ух ты… не думала, что снова тебя увижу, – торопливо, на одном дыхании говорит Эми, не отрывая глаз от ножа в его руке. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Мне кажется, ты знаешь.

– А ты вырос, – зачем-то замечает она, быстро окидывая взглядом пространство за его спиной.

– Светская беседа? Серьезно? – улыбается он. – Ну что, тот же принцип, те же угодья… прямо как в детстве.

– Нет, послушай, все совсем не так. Я шесть лет на одной работе, у меня дом, две кошки, ипотека – у меня нормальная жизнь.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Хорошо, – сдается она. – Как ты нашел меня?

– Это было несложно, Эми Понд. Свежая? – спрашивает Сэм, жестом указывая на окровавленное запястье. – Снова охотилась?

– Думаешь, я хотела? – защищается она, закрывая его ладонью.

– Думаю, мне все равно.

– Сэм, ты же меня знаешь…

– Нет, я знал тебя, но это было очень давно. Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит?

– Брось нож, и я покажу тебе.

– Покажи, и тогда я, может быть, брошу нож.

Эми выглядит так, будто пытается решиться на что-то. Ее встревоженный взгляд испуганно мечется по лицу Сэма, то и дело срываясь на серебряное острие, при этом она совершенно по-лисьи принюхивается, будто пытаясь оценить концентрацию опасности в воздухе.

– Он там, – проскользнув мимо Винчестера, она быстро пересекает комнату и останавливается возле внутренней двери. – Обещай, что не причинишь ему вреда.

– Ему?

– Это Джейкоб. – поясняет Эми. – Мой сын.

Так вот оно что. Маленькая тайна Эми Понд, ради которой она рискнула нарушить обещание, – мальчишка. Плоть от плоти, кровь от крови, пополнение семейства, новое поколение зверья.

– Он уже убивал? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Нет, – торопливо говорит она. – Послушай, у меня здесь жизнь, Сэм. Я обыкновенная.

– Но ты все еще кормишься.

– Мертвыми. Я организую похороны. Знаю, немодно, зато здоровью помогает. Я беру не больше, чем нам нужно, никто не страдает. Но это опасно – кормиться вот так, особенно для ребенка. Джейкоб заболел, он умирал, и единственный способ его вылечить был…

– Достать свежего мяса.

– И это помогло, его жар спал. Все кончено.

– Ты не можешь обещать.

– Даю тебе слово.

– Еще одно? Хочешь, чтобы я собрал коллекцию?

– Сэм… скажи, кому ты поможешь, если прольешь еще больше крови? Ты можешь просто забыть об этом, – убеждает она. – После того, что я сделала для тебя… Прошу.

– Сделала? – вскидывается Винчестер, холодно улыбнувшись. – Знаешь, я тоже для тебя кое-что сделаю: Джейкоб не пострадает.

– Я изменилась, Сэм.

– Нет, – отрицательно качает головой он, – не изменилась. И ты убьешь снова. Ты такой же хищник, как и Дин.

– Дин? – испуганно выдыхает Эми. – Кто это?

– Один знакомый сукин сын. Он тоже долго водил меня за нос.

– Я не…

Она не успевает договорить, и, кажется, даже не сразу понимает, что произошло, только глаза на секунду делаются лисьими, а с губ слетает тихое звериное шипение.

Эта кицунэ больше никогда не подстережет свою жертву.

**РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Наши дни]**

Винчестер не успевает взглянуть на девчонку, тело увозят за несколько минут до его приезда. Впрочем, Дин не из тех, кто оставляет улики на телах своих любимых девочек, – где угодно, но только не на них. И, судя по всему, Сэм вряд ли увидел бы там что-нибудь интересное, кроме сетки глубоких порезов и сине-фиолетовых трупных пятен. Куда полезнее было бы осмотреть место преступления, но старая психушка кишит полицией, и каждый коп уже наверняка успел хотя бы мельком поглазеть на очередную жертву «техасского призрака». Можно с легкостью забыть о том, чтобы хоть что-то найти, на полу сейчас гораздо больше следов от форменных ботинок, чем остатков недавней вечеринки. Остается думать, что если Новак не разогнал это стадо ко всем чертям, значит, там, скорее всего, уже нечего искать.

– Сэм, – слышит Винчестер за спиной, – какая приятная встреча. На экскурсию?

– Джим, – сладко улыбается он в ответ. – Хотелось бы, но твои мальчики ни на шаг не подпустят меня к экспонату.

– Это да, – вздыхает Новак. – Их неплохо надрессировали.

– Но тебя ведь они слушают?

– Время от времени.

– Окажешь мне услугу?

– Например?

– Убери их.

– Что, так не терпится? Ты мог бы дождаться темноты и попасть туда сам. Что ты надеешься найти там, Сэм? – неожиданно резко спрашивает он.

– А что ты там уже нашел? – парирует Винчестер. – Дин оставил тебе подарок?

– Ты имеешь в виду, что-нибудь, кроме девчонки в петле? – уточняет Новак и задумывается. – На полу крови по щиколотку. Твой бывший, очевидно, скучал по своему ножу и…

– И?

– …если не хочешь промочить ноги, найди другую обувь.

Что ж, это вполне можно принять за согласие, и, значит, максимум через час здесь не останется никого из тех, кто упакован в форму.

– Я могу рассчитывать на разговор по душам после того, как ты набегаешься?

От взгляда, которым окидывает его Новак, Сэму становится не по себе.

– Если пытаешься провернуть фокус с Луизианой, – говорит он, – даже не думай.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Сэм. Давай на минуту представим, что ты найдешь своего дружка раньше меня. Что ты сделаешь потом?

– Отдам его тебе, – пожимает плечами Винчестер, – разве есть варианты? И я с удовольствием с тобой посекретничаю, но только давай кое о чем договоримся. Я не один из твоих мальчиков, Джим, и мне не нравится, когда меня пытаются дрессировать.

**РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Два с половиной года назад]**

Здесь все почти как в Техасе: заброшенное здание и стайка беспокойных подростков, и он чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется. Ему необходимо заполучить одну из них, неважно кого, лишь бы в этой крошке было что-то неправильное, инородное – то, от чего он с легкостью поможет ей избавиться. Пальцы нервно сжимают холодное стекло бутылки, он слушает излияния старого копа и пьет, не пьянея. Мозг автоматически перерабатывает поступающую информацию, посылая сигналы о том, в какой момент нужно кивнуть, улыбнуться, удивленно приподнять брови или подать знак официанту, но все его мысли упорно заняты представлением того, как он наконец вынет нож и приложит лезвие к коже. Полгода – долгий срок, он соскучился по своим девочкам, по их испуганным мордашкам и сдавленным стонам, он хочет окунуться в их страх, почувствовать мелкую дрожь под руками. Он знает, что они тоже скучали, обещает извиниться и уже придумал кучу оправданий. Его девочки не ревнивы, они простят ему бесконечные дороги и однообразные мотели, они простят ему даже Сэма. Он найдет способ убедить их, нужно только подождать – немного, может, дней десять, пока его маленький недожурналист закончит свою работу. Дин не собирается доставлять ему лишних проблем, он сумеет продержаться до отъезда.

Сэм ждет снаружи, их маленькое представление прошло как нельзя лучше. Отогнать прилипалу репортера, вступившись за память о погибшем напарнике, и составить компанию на вечерок – способ, может, и не слишком оригинальный, но, как выяснилось, действенный. Теперь несчастного копа не заткнуть – за последние полчаса он наговорил на развернутый полицейский отчет и небольшие мемуары, Винчестер будет доволен, можно закругляться. Дин вежливо улыбается, оставляя несколько мятых купюр на барной стойке, благодарит за беседу и, сославшись на поздний час, уходит.

– Ну и пихнул же ты меня, – уже на улице говорит ему Сэм.

– Для правдоподобия, – хмыкает Кэмпбелл.

– Вытянул что-нибудь?

– Итак, Уолтер Келли… Хороший коп, спокоен, уравновешен, впереди блестящая карьера.

– Семья?

– Ругался иногда с женой, как все, но по пустякам. Они даже ребенка завести хотели.

– Значит, или в Келли сидела подавленная агрессия, или на него кто-то повлиял.

– Без Каспера не обошлось, это уж как пить дать.

– Да иди ты, – огрызается Сэм. – Гардерсон сказал о лечебнице?

– А как же. По-моему, стильное местечко. Хочешь прогуляться?

– Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

– Чудненько, свечи и вино купим по дороге. Садись в машину.

И да, местечко действительно оказывается впечатляющим: высокий забор снаружи и ощущение карцера внутри. Дин разглядывает остатки бывшего интерьера и вдруг понимает, что даже не удивится, обнаружив, что здесь и правда кто-то обитает. Сложно покоиться с миром, когда дышит тот, кто сверлил тебе дырку в черепе или пропускал через мозг разряд в сотню вольт. Месть – отличный повод уцепиться за жизнь даже после смерти.

– М-да… электрошок, лоботомия… доставалось тут пациентам, – озвучивает свои мысли он. – Прямо как в «Полете над гнездом кукушки». Ну, что скажешь?

– Скажу, что если здесь и есть призраки, то они очень чистоплотные, – рассеянно отвечает Сэм, убирая в карман счетчик ЭМП. – А ты?

– А мне уже все ясно, – Дин хватает со стола какую-то табличку, быстро скользит по ней взглядом и сует в руки Винчестеру.

– «Доктор Сэнфорд Элликот». Главный врач.

– Точно. Он здесь всем заправляет. Вот завтра смотаешься в библиотеку и выяснишь что-нибудь интересное об этой больничке. Идеально… – восхищенно шепчет он, оглядывая пространство вокруг себя. – Просто идеально.

– Идеально для чего?

– Для того, кто знает, как причинить боль.

– То есть ты хочешь прокатить меня с романтикой? – вкрадчиво интересуется Сэм, и Кэмпбелл замирает. Он вдруг отчетливо понимает, что снова прокололся, потому что это уже очень похоже на флирт. Проблема в том, что Винчестер никогда не флиртует, у него просто начисто отсутствует такая способность. Капризная полуулыбка и оценивающий взгляд в его исполнении – верный сигнал об опасности. Они нужны не затем, чтобы привлечь чужое внимание, а чтобы дать себе время на обработку какого-нибудь смутного предчувствия. Винчестер не заигрывает, он присматривается.

– Возможно, – кивает Дин, кончиками пальцев касаясь его плеча, – в конце концов, в Техасе ты не жаловался. Чем Иллинойс хуже?

– Здесь не так жарко.

– Только скажи, и мы тут же сорвемся в мотель, – обещает он.

– Звучит очень круто, – ухмыльнувшись, говорит Сэм, – но сначала нужно закончить работу, так что дай мне пару дней на библиотеку, хорошо?

**РОКФОРД, ШТАТ ИЛЛИНОЙС  
[Наши дни]**

Новак ненавидит полутона. За годы работы в полиции он привык проверять любое, даже самое смутное подозрение. Он не знает снисходительности, не знает доверия, почти не испытывает угрызений совести – он ищет ответы. Его не волнуют затраченные усилия и упущенное время, он с легкостью переступает через человеческие эмоции, а иногда и через людей, потому что вопросы без ответов Новак ненавидит еще больше. Восемь месяцев назад, когда по Имперскому штату1 прокатилась волна странных смертей, Джим точно так же сидел в своем кабинете, разбирая материалы и делая пометки в блокноте, и еще не знал, что в мире существуют преступники, которым нельзя предъявить обвинение и упрятать за решетку. Тогда он еще не знал, кто такой Сэм Винчестер на самом деле.

Все началось с загадочной смерти Марка и Энн Тэлеско, семейной четы из Нью-Полс – их нашли мертвыми в спальне собственного дома. Согласно заключению экспертов, смерть наступила в результате глубокого рассечения передней области шеи, с повреждением наружной яремной вены, нескольких подкожных вен и пластинки щитовидного хряща – проще говоря, им просто перерезали горло. На месте преступления не было найдено ни отпечатков пальцев, ни орудия убийства, отсутствовали следы взлома или ограбления. Все окна и двери были надежно заперты изнутри, а ценности благоразумно упрятаны в сейф. Добропорядочность семьи Тэлеско зашкаливала – никаких долгов, ревнивых любовников и связей с криминалом. В конце концов все списали на обычную домашнюю резню, дело закрыли, а имущество выставили на продажу.

Второе убийство произошло ровно через три дня. Жертва – Эвелин Мур, семидесятилетняя домохозяйка из Нью-Полс, богатая вдова и постоянный участник аукционных торгов. Причина смерти та же, следы взлома и ограбления отсутствуют, ровно так же, как отпечатки пальцев и орудие убийства. История повторилась – с той лишь разницей, что несчастная старушка не имела мужа, на которого хотя бы теоретически можно было свалить вину, а сама она вряд ли сумела бы сначала перерезать себе горло, а потом встать и из вредности спрятать кусок острозаточенной стали.

Новак помнит, как долго и с упоением рассматривал почти идиллическую картину скромного вдовьего быта, отмечая уютный журнальный столик, недопитую чашку чая и очки рядом с непрочитанной книгой.

– Интересно, на «плюс» или на «минус»? – бестолково подумал он, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы проверить.

Два преступления с одинаковым почерком – это уже серия, два нераскрытых преступления – целая проблема, которую Новак так и не сумел бы решить, если бы не Сэм. Именно он рассказал ему тогда, что убийца – это не всегда человек, и именно он спас ему жизнь. Происходящее казалось до ужаса странным и нелепым, но девчонка действительно сошла с картины, а потом, волоча по полу любимую куклу и сжимая в руке опасную бритву, загнала его в угол. Он до сих пор помнит ее невинную улыбку и безумный взгляд, помнит одуряющее желание жить и парализующий страх, помнит, как прижимался к стене, отчаянно жалея, что не может пройти насквозь, и свой нервный смех, когда вдруг с пугающей ясностью осознал, что через секунду это уже не будет для него большой проблемой.

Она растаяла в тот момент, когда Новак зажмурился, не выдержав вида занесенной над ним бритвы, – Сэм успел, чудом, каким-то долбаным везением, но успел. Тогда Джим впервые подумал о том, что не каждый вопрос требует ответа, что он может и должен закрывать глаза на некоторые странности и несостыковки. И он закрывал. Долго, честно, упрямо, ровно до вчерашнего дня, до той самой минуты, когда услышал это небрежно брошенное «Отдам его тебе» и понял – врет. Именно поэтому, когда Импала тронулась с места, он привычно вытащил из кармана блокнот и в графе «подозреваемые» написал «Винчестер».

* * *

1Официальное прозвище штата Нью-Йорк.

**МЕЖШТАТНАЯ АВТОМАГИСТРАЛЬ I-90  
[Чуть меньше двух с половиной лет назад]**

– Ну, будем считать, что Иллинойс мы покорили, – во время проигрыша говорит Дин, отвлекаясь, наконец, от «Black Sabbath» и их бессмертного «Heaven and Hell»1. Последние четыре минуты он был занят тем, что на пару с Осборном самозабвенно убеждал Сэма в том, что умереть лучше все же молодым. – И куда теперь?

– Фитчберг, Висконсин, – раздраженно откликается Сэм, потирая виски. – Слушай, мы можем выключить это?

– Пока я за рулем? Сомневаюсь. Лучше расскажи, что за дело у тебя в Висконсине.

– Штрига.

– Что? – Дин бросает на него короткий осуждающий взгляд. – Ты изменил Касперу?

– И что я, по-твоему, должен на это ответить? – хмурится Сэм.

– Расскажи хотя бы, кто она.

– В албанском фольклоре – ведьма-вампир, злой дух, питающийся жизненной силой человека ночью, пока он спит. Предпочитает детей, потому что в них ее больше.

– И «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз» хочет, чтобы ты написал об этом?

– Бобби считает, что это… заслуживает внимания.

– Бобби?

– Бобби Сингер. Мой босс.

– Его Величество Повелитель Нарнии, – кивает Дин. – Дамочка обосновалась в Фитчберге, я правильно понимаю?

– По ходу, так.

– Длинная же была эсэмэска.

– Голосовое сообщение.

– Что?

– Это было голосовое сообщение.

– Серьезно? Большой босс приветствует разнообразие, как я погляжу. И, судя по твоим заданиям, не только в этом. Ну, Висконсин, так Висконсин, – пожимает плечами Кэмпбелл и выключает проигрыватель. – Не благодари, – не поворачиваясь, бросает он. – Ехать еще минут сорок, так что можешь поспать пока. Я подниму, когда мы доберемся до мотеля.

Сэм в ответ хмыкает, но не спорит. Прошлую ночь, как, впрочем, и несколько предыдущих, он провел в психушке, выслеживая неизвестно что, и вернулся только под утро. Дин не спрашивает, какого черта ему это понадобилось, – в конце концов, у каждого найдется пара-тройка занятных отклонений, за которые можно с легкостью угодить либо в сумасшедший дом, либо в полицию, и если его мальчику нравится чувствовать себя охотником за привидениями, то почему бы нет? Вопрос только в том, на кого же на самом деле охотится Сэм Винчестер.

Эта мысль привычно вызывает на лице улыбку, потому что Дин не хочет знать правду. Маленькая Нарния слишком уютна и, как выяснилось, удобна. Она стоит того, чтобы научиться не задавать лишних вопросов и не замечать некоторых вещей. Например, двойного дна в багажнике Импалы или отсутствия колонки о сверхъестественном в «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз».

Кажется, им обоим есть что прятать, и Дин будет обходить чужие тайны, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Нарния надежно хранит его собственные. Ведь Винчестер наверняка здорово удивился бы, если бы понял, что в тот самый момент, когда он утром вошел в номер, одна из девчушек Рокфорда автоматически получила смертный приговор.

* * *

1Альбом группы «Black Sabbath», выпущенный в 1980 г.

**СУ-ФОЛС, ШТАТ ЮЖНАЯ ДАКОТА  
[Наши дни]**

«Гну отдыхает, ленивая и довольная собой, не замечая хищника, который выслеживает ее из тени… Каждое движение, звук – это потенциальный враг.

…Шорох ветра в кустах может толкнуть все стадо в сокрушительное бегство. Сначала животные растеряны, а потом осторожно возвращаются к водопою…

…Хищник где-то рядом. Приблизившись к добыче, он атакует быстро и безжалостно. Гну не остается ничего, кроме как сдаться на милость победителя… но милости не будет».

– Для Энимал Планет слишком пафосно, – усмехается Винчестер и, не дожидаясь приглашения, опускается на ближайший стул. – Нэшнл Джеографик?

– Дискавери, – поправляет Новак и щелкает кнопкой на пульте. – Здравствуй, Сэм. Присоединишься? – предлагает он, поглаживая обод стеклянного бокала. – Мы давно не беседовали.

– Собираешься меня допросить?

– Хочу узнать, любишь ли ты передачи о хищниках.

– Новак, ты пьян? – осторожно интересуется Сэм, прищуриваясь и чуть склоняя голову набок. – Что за дурацкий вопрос?

– Нет, просто всегда считал зоологию довольно увлекательной, – философски замечает тот, вынимая из кармана пачку сигарет. – Так ты любишь?

– Нет.

– Нет? Занятно. А что насчет самих хищников? Они тебе нравятся?

– Ты вызвал меня, чтобы потрепаться о диких животных? – удивленно вскидывает брови Сэм. – Ради этого я, по-твоему, тащился сюда из соседнего штата?

– По телефону ты бы соврал, – улыбается Новак и, помолчав, добавляет: – Я продолжу.

– Ты не спрашиваешь.

– Нет.

– Это значит, что у меня нет выбора?

– Это значит, что раз уж ты все равно здесь, почему бы не поболтать.

– О’кей, – сдается Винчестер. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Ответов. Тебе нравятся хищники, Сэм?

– Нет.

Неожиданно для себя Новак почти искренне удивляется.

– Серьезно? – недоверчиво переспрашивает он, наклоняясь вперед и понижая голос до шепота. – А как же Дин?

– Никак не угомонишься? – качает головой Винчестер. – Я думал, мы друг друга поняли.

– Я тоже.

– Но?

– Брось, – отмахивается Новак, – не будет никаких «но». А что ты думаешь о жертвах?

– Мне не жаль этих гну.

– Да, мне тоже. А как насчет людей?

– А мы разве не о них?

– Я думал, ты мне скажешь.

– Пытаешься поговорить с моей совестью, Джим?

– Нет, но у Кэмпбелла не совсем обычное хобби, – задумчиво произносит он. – Я просто пытаюсь понять, как много ты при случае готов ему простить.

– Вы нашли еще один труп, – вдруг доходит до Сэма. – Когда?

– Восемь часов назад, в одном из заброшенных домов на окраине города.

– Ублюдок.

– Думаешь?

– Иди на хрен, Новак, – не выдерживает Сэм, бешено сверкнув глазами, и впервые за весь этот бесконечный разговор Джим позволяет себе немного расслабиться.

– Сядь, – холодно требует он, бросая через стол какую-то папку, – и читай.

**СУ-ФОЛС, ШТАТ ЮЖНАЯ ДАКОТА  
[Два года и два месяца назад]**

– Дин! – Сэм врывается в дом и замирает посреди просторного коридора, беспокойно осматриваясь по сторонам. – Дин!

Он удобнее перехватывает ружье и устремляется вглубь, поочередно заглядывая в каждую комнату.

– Дин!

– Его здесь нет, парень! – гаркает Бобби. – Уж не знаю, где его носит, но он в полной заднице. В любую минуту этот дом превратится в бойню. У тебя есть его телефон?

– Там только голосовая почта, – на ходу бросает Сэм. – Сколько ты их насчитал?

– Штук пятнадцать-двадцать. Послушай, может, это и хорошо, что его нет. Вдруг он все-таки пропустит веселье.

– Я не могу так рисковать. Что, если он вернется прямо в разгар твоего веселья? – Сэм быстро переходит от окна к окну, проверяя щеколды. Стекло – не слишком надежная преграда, но даже оно при случае способно подарить им несколько дополнительных секунд. – Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему они вообще идут сюда?

– Потому что парень этой красотки спит у меня наверху.

Винчестер передергивает затвор и напряженно вглядывается в темноту. Смешно, но причина этого мини-апокалипсиса – старый раздолбанный форд и влюбленный подросток, задумавший воскресить свою подружку. Энджела Мейсон – милая девочка, студентка местного колледжа и дочка профессора – пять дней назад погибла в автокатастрофе, находясь всего в миле от собственного дома. Ничего сверхъестественного, заурядная ситуация, в которую ежедневно попадают тысячи людей по всей Америке, но непогрешимая малютка умудрилась настолько запудрить мозги одному из своих ухажеров, что, не успев толком упокоиться, восстала из мертвых. Безутешный неудачник по имени Нил Томпсон, не один месяц добивавшийся ее расположения при жизни, решил попытать счастья с трупом и на третий день после похорон провел обряд воскрешения. Но неудачник оказался неудачником во всем – и вместе с Энджелой поднял из могил добрый десяток других мертвецов, создав им одно воспоминание на всех. И теперь кучка свихнувшихся зомби движется к дому, чтобы разорвать обидчика на куски. Мэтт Спаркс – еще один участник этой бесконечной истории, бывший жених Энджелы и косвенный виновник аварии. Накануне она застала его с другой и, естественно, разыграла целую трагедию, в финале которой и втемяшилась в придорожный столб. Конечно, снотворное – не лучший способ убеждения, но Бобби прав, находиться здесь для мальчишки куда безопаснее, чем оставаться в стенах собственного дома, а значит, есть только одна проблема – Дин.

Снаружи давно стемнело, но пока, насколько может видеть Сэм, все тихо. Фонари хорошо освещают площадку перед домом, так что, по крайней мере, он не пропустит тех, кто надумает войти через главную дверь.

– Сколько у нас патронов? – спрашивает Сэм и вдруг краем глаза улавливает какое-то движение. – Началось, – констатирует он. – Они здесь, Бобби.

– Вижу, – огрызается старик. – И не только они. Твой дружок выбрал самое удачное время для появления, чтоб ему! Слева.

Сэм быстро переводит взгляд в указанном направлении и видит, как четверо зомби медленно обступают Дина со всех сторон.

– Не стой столбом, парень! Вытащи его оттуда!

– Прикрой, – сухо бросает Винчестер и бежит к двери.

– Без тебя не догадался бы, – ворчит Сингер, но едва Сэм оказывается на улице, тут же занимает позицию в дверном проеме и прицеливается.

Первый выстрел попадет точно в цель. Кэмпбелл вздрагивает и инстинктивно пригибается, одновременно пытаясь уйти от очередного удара. Второй зомби, спасибо Сингеру, падает через несколько секунд, третьему Сэм вышибает мозги почти в упор.

– Бежим! – приказывает он, хватая Дина за рукав.

– Какого хрена здесь происходит?! – загнанно хрипит тот и вдруг падает, как подкошенный.

Резко развернувшись, Сэм бьет прикладом наугад, слышит, как хруст переломанных костей смешивается с диким воем, и понимает, что не успеет выстрелить.

– Бобби! – кричит он за секунду до того, как лицо забрызгивает кровью, а еще через несколько облегченно выдыхает: – Спасибо.

**СУ-ФОЛС, ШТАТ ЮЖНАЯ ДАКОТА  
[Наши дни]**

Кара Робертс1, двадцатисемилетняя уроженка Су-Фолс, найдена мертвой в подвале одного из заброшенных домов на окраине города. По предварительному заключению, смерть наступила из-за нарушения внешнего дыхания, возникшего в результате сдавливания шеи петлей. Ничего особенного, просто очередная тупоголовая антилопа с соблазнительным дефектом, труп с изуродованным лицом и непривычно глубокими порезами на теле.

– Что у нее с бровью? – хрипло спрашивает Винчестер, закрывая папку и возвращая ее на стол. – Здесь сказано, что рана рваная, а не резаная.

– Так и есть, – кивает Новак, поигрывая бокалом. – В этот раз Кэмпбелл не стал утруждать свой нож работой. Судя по всему, он вырвал сережку голыми руками.

– А порезы?

– Разумеется, есть. Или ты думаешь, ему вдруг разонравилось превращать людей в лоскутные одеяла? Если так, то зря. Я видел тело, Сэм, на ней живого места нет.

– Дин любит свой нож, – рассеянно замечает тот. – Каре просто не повезло.

– Не повезло когда? – участливо интересуется Новак. – Вчера, когда твой бывший кромсал ее на куски, или чуть раньше, когда ты с ней трахался?

Сэм бледнеет.

– Как ты узнал? – спрашивает он.

– Во-первых, ей двадцать семь, и даже издали она мало похожа на подростка, а во-вторых, при всей своей жестокости Кэмпбелл никогда не позволял себе лишних эмоций. Видел бы ты, во что он превратил ее лицо, – Новак делает паузу и улыбается. – Мне нравится думать, что это ревность, – сообщает он. – А тебе?

Джим бросает на Сэма быстрый заинтересованный взгляд, мимоходом раздумывая над тем, как скоро из фразы о жертвах исчезнет слово «случайные», и опрокидывает в рот порцию виски.

– Кэмпбелл соскучился и хочет своего мальчика обратно, – усмехается он и устало откидывается на спинку стула. – А самое паршивое то, что в конечном итоге ты все равно под него ляжешь.

– Тогда почему я до сих пор не за решеткой? – спрашивает Винчестер, и Новак может поклясться, что слышит в голосе вызов.

– Мне нечего тебе предъявить.

– Да брось, Джим, – колко смеется он, – в твоем столе столько компромата, что хватит на несколько пожизненных.

– Я посажу, – обещает Джим, лениво поглядывая через стол, – когда посчитаю нужным. А пока давай будем думать, что я просто решил поболтать.

Ярость Сэма почти осязаема, но сейчас это даже приятно, так что какое-то время Новак искренне наслаждается видом крепко сжатых в кулаки ладоней. По правде сказать, его немного утомила эта дурацкая игра в кошки-мышки.

– Не сиди сиднем, Сэм, – недовольно говорит он. – Либо ударь меня наконец, либо трахни. Какой смысл сдерживаться?

– Ты лапаешь меня весь вечер, Новак. – сквозь улыбку цедит Винчестер. – Не хватило?

– Так ведь морально же, – насколько может разочарованно тянет тот. – Хочешь, я скажу, что соскучился?

– Придется тебе обойтись проституткой, – говорит Сэм, поднимаясь. – Или гей-баром. Уверен, такую суку там оценят по достоинству.

* * *

1На самом деле девушка по имени Кара Робертс появляется во время расследования в штате Айова (эпизод 4.14 «Секс и насилие»).

**СУ-ФОЛС, ШТАТ ЮЖНАЯ ДАКОТА  
[Два года и два месяца назад]**

В сознание Дин приходит с мыслью о том, что Висконсин – отстой. Конечно, он не видел штригу и не знает, насколько она в действительности опасна, но по сравнению с полчищем оживших мертвецов в Южной Дакоте ведьма, высасывающая жизнь из младенцев, кажется ему почти безобидной старушкой. Второй его относительно четкой мыслью становится емкое «о-ху-еть» – находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, он признал существование Нарнии. Стараниями Сэма Винчестера лев, колдунья и даже, черт подери, платяной шкаф только что получили постоянную прописку в реальности. То, что его мальчик полон сюрпризов, Дин понял еще в Техасе, когда сначала заметил нож во внутреннем кармане его куртки, а потом, уже в номере, увидел россыпь шрамов по всему телу. Он помнит, как коснулся каждого из них, как кончиком языка ощущал солоноватый привкус крови и как появилось первое «почему?», но только теперь по-настоящему осознал, что реальность превзошла любые, даже самые смелые предположения. Сэму Винчестеру не просто _нравилось_ чувствовать себя охотником за привидениями, он _был_ охотником за привидениями, и вот эту мысль Дину предстояло хорошенько уложить в своей голове.

– У меня к тебе куча вопросов, красавица, – говорит он, когда, открыв глаза, замечает Винчестера в дальнем углу комнаты. – И первый: где я?

– В спальне, – отвечает тот. – Как ты?

– Слишком разбит, чтобы орать. Подойди.

Сэм кивает и, оттолкнувшись от стены, делает несколько шагов к кровати.

– Вопрос номер два: кто ты?

– Охотник, – он садится и нервно проводит рукой по волосам. – То, что ты видел, – моя работа.

– Как Ван Хельсинг?

– Что?

– Ну хорошо, пусть не Ван Хельсинг, – отмахивается Дин. – Спенглер, Стантз и Венкман подойдут?

– Дин, ты в порядке? – растерянно спрашивает Сэм.

– Башка раскалывается, – честно признается он. – Значит, ты носишься с автоматом и крошишь нечисть?

– Дин.

– Отвечай уже, а?

– Ну, если в общих чертах, то да.

– Значит, призраки существуют?

– Да.

– И штрига?

– Да.

– Ангелы?

– Да.

– Демоны?

– Да.

– Я тебя хочу.

– Да. Что?

У Винчестера такой ошарашенный вид, что Дин не может сдержать улыбки.

– Я тебя хочу, – повторяет он.

– Дин.

– До смерти. Вот прямо сейчас.

– Это… – Сэм запинается. – Немного странная реакция. Ты не удивлен, не напуган, не…

– Не удивлен? – перебивает Дин. – Да я просто охреневаю от происходящего!

– Может, лучше поговорим тогда?

– Нет, – отказывается он, стягивая с себя футболку, и повторяет: – Нет. Иди ко мне.

– Черт, ты хоть помнишь, что буквально пару часов назад тобой чуть не поужинал десяток зомби? И после этого ты хочешь секса?

– Очень, – прищуривается Дин. – Понятия не имел, что супергерои так возбуждают. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это – осознавать, что ты, весь такой большой, сильный, умный, будешь принадлежать только мне, думать только обо мне и хотеть только меня. Давай же, Сэмми, иди сюда, – настаивает он, нетерпеливо комкая покрывало, и едва не сходит с ума, когда понимает, что Сэм слушается. Придвигается ближе, медленно высвобождая пуговицы из петель, наклоняется, касается взглядом губ, опускается к шее, скользит по плечам. Рубашка падает на пол, руки ложатся на ремень, Сэм вздыхает, опускает голову.

– Говори, – просит он.

Дин улыбается.

– Хочешь больше? – мурлыкает он. – Знаешь, рано или поздно в погоне за очередной чертовщиной мы остановимся в каком-нибудь мотеле, и пока ты будешь парковаться, я сниму нам номер с самой пошлой вещью на свете – зеркальным потолком. И вот тогда я покажу тебе, какой ты на самом деле…

Дин прижимается крепче, стараясь не обращать внимания на странный озноб. Кожа под его ладонями горячая, влажная, он скользит по ней языком, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы. Сэм выгибается, прерывисто дышит и стонет, стонет так, что у Дина срывается голос.

– Покажу, как я благодарен твоей работе за эти потрясающие шрамы, – шепчет он. – Это ведь твоя работа, верно, Сэмми? Рисковать собой ради всех подряд?

Хочется забыть о том, что случилось несколько часов назад, не помнить себя в окружении чертовых зомби, сосредоточиться на ласкающих спину руках, на обжигающем дыхании и жадных поцелуях, но он снова и снова оказывается мыслями там, во дворе. И в груди шевелится какое-то странное чувство, больше всего похожее на страх.

**СУ-ФОЛС, ШТАТ ЮЖНАЯ ДАКОТА  
[Наши дни]**

«Мне не жаль этих гну». Так он, кажется, сказал несколько часов назад? А еще он говорил, что случайные жертвы есть всегда, и если вчера это была никому не известная малышка с отсеченной мочкой, то сегодня… сегодня – человек, с которым он когда-то спал. Ничего особенного, просто новая жертва Дина – Кара Робертс. Врач окружного медицинского центра. Бывшая любовница Сэма Винчестера. «Кэмпбелл соскучился и хочет своего мальчика обратно».

Сэм рвано вздыхает и яростно выкручивает руль вправо. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется разбирать тот идиотский разговор в полицейском участке. Новак имел его долго и со вкусом, он умеет быть жестоким, и сейчас в теле гудит каждая мышца.

«Тебе нравятся хищники, Сэм?»

Губы ломаются в усмешке, щеки опаляет бессильной злостью. Сэм дергается и медленно считает до десяти – не до эмоций. Он знает, что должен собраться и хорошенько подумать.

«Кэмпбелл соскучился и хочет своего мальчика обратно».

Если Новак прав и, убив Кару, Дин просто решил заявить о своих правах, то он здорово ошибся с жертвой. Его настоящая цель в данный момент жрет вискарь в полицейском участке на Четвертой улице. И Новак не стал бы уворачиваться или уходить от прикосновений, напротив, он полез бы на рожон и без колебаний прилепил Сэму на задницу табличку «частная собственность», если бы знал, что это сработает. И, конечно, он нарвался бы на «свою петлю», но, по крайней мере, это было бы честно.

Странно думать, что Кара умерла только потому, что Сэм на нее когда-то запал, но еще более странно то, что сегодня он с легкостью списывает ее смерть на допустимую погрешность. Кара стала работой, такой же, как демоны или вампиры, такой же, как Эми Понд. Не сразу, но до Сэма все-таки дошло, что, кто бы ни сидел внутри, чаще всего нож или пуля попадают именно в человеческое тело. «Я просто пытаюсь понять, как много ты при случае готов ему простить».

Когда в голове всплывает эта фраза, Винчестеру становится почти смешно. Проблема в том, что теперь ему придется просить прощения, а не прощать. Спасая мир, он не считал убитых и искренне верил, что расфигачить полквартала, преследуя высокие цели, это совсем не то, что просто расфигачить полквартала. Пестрое трико супергероя застило глаза и долго мешало понять, что на фотографиях полицейского отчета трупы во благо мало чем отличаются от трупов по прихоти. Вероятно, поэтому сегодняшний Сэм Винчестер не может найти разницы между собой и Дином Кэмпбеллом. «А самое паршивое то, что в конечном итоге ты все равно под него ляжешь».

Забавно, но даже такая проницательная тварь, как Новак, может ошибаться. На самом деле Сэм вертится под Дином с тех самых пор, когда позволил привязать себя к кровати и развести на доверие. С того самого момента, как инстинкт самосохранения полетел к чертям и он, забыв о собственном «нельзя», промолчал, увидев в чужих руках нож. «Мы немного поиграем, тебе понравится, обещаю», – сказал тогда Дин, медленно ведя острием по телу, и вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Сэм выгнулся и застонал.

Они играют по сей день – с той лишь разницей, что игры теперь стали чуточку тоньше и опаснее.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

– Призраки не дают покоя даже в праздники, а, Новак? – насмешливо спрашивает этот толстый коротышка, сально оглаживая его взглядом.

– Кларенс, – сдержанно кивает Джим, поднимаясь, – чем обязан?

– А я смотрю, ты быстро освоился, – усмехается тот. – Вы, федералы, везде чувствуете себя как дома. Ничего, что это мой кабинет?

– Ну, если ты пришел только за этим, то зря потратил калории. Затолкай в себя еще пару гамбургеров и успокойся. Я угощаю.

Видя, как глава местного департамента полиции багровеет от злости, Новак неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что в некоторой степени способен даже оправдать маньяков. Есть люди, которые буквально просятся на вертел или в петлю, такие, например, как капитан Джеффри Кларенс – старый разожравшийся боров с бифштексом вместо мозгов и повадками аборигена. В памяти сами собой начинают всплывать некоторые отличительные признаки серии последних убийств, и Новак вполне серьезно подумывает о том, в какое именно место на теле этой свиньи он воткнул бы сережку для пирсинга. Для того, чтобы поумнеть, кому-то непременно на собственной шкуре нужно убедиться в том, что резаные раны без анестезии – это очень больно, а грубая веревка вокруг шеи – смертельно. Наверное, страх все-таки – лучшее средство от глупости, потому что, когда в следующую минуту Новак спокойно возвращается на место и, не сводя с него холодного заинтересованного взгляда, говорит:

– Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как ты визжишь, Джефф, когда с тебя заживо срезают куски кожи, – Кларенс заметно бледнеет. – А потом, разглядывая твою чуть ли не до кости ободранную… скажем, руку, спросил, что ты теперь думаешь о беспокойных призраках.

– Ты псих, – прочистив горло, сообщает он.

– Может быть, – скупо улыбнувшись, соглашается Джим. – Считай это моей маленькой эротической фантазией и не забудь позвонить, если вечерком захочешь попробовать.

– Сучья порода, – зло выплевывает Кларенс и, подумав, добавляет: – Знаешь, Новак, когда-нибудь нас обоих за это грохнут.

При звуке этих слов улыбка на лице Джима становится почти доброжелательной.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, – и это единственное, в чем мы с тобой похожи, Кларенс. В списке свежих покойников мы будем занимать две соседние строчки.

Джефф в ответ коротко смеется, ставит на стол бумажный стаканчик с кофе и сухо замечает:

– Ты сдохнешь раньше.

Когда он уходит, Новак устало закрывает глаза и облокачивается на спинку стула. Удивительно, но, кажется, впервые в жизни этот раскормленный боров сделал правильный вывод. Есть люди, мимо которых просто невозможно пройти, потому что один их вид – уже провокация, выброс адреналина, вызывающий неконтролируемое желание измотать, выжать все соки или приставить нож к горлу. Сучья порода – приглашение к действию, заведомое обещание азартной игры, перед которым пасует любая, даже самая железная логика, и остаются только инстинкты. Новак давно привык к мысли, что когда-нибудь он все-таки проиграет.

Осторожный стук заставляет его очнуться и неприязненно посмотреть на дверь. Кто бы там ни был, он выбрал не самое удачное время для того, чтобы появиться.

– Войдите, – говорит Джим, откладывая в сторону фотографии с последнего места преступления. – Чего тебе, Уилсон?

– Пришли результаты экспертизы и ответ на ваш запрос по Винчестеру, сэр.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
[Наши дни]**

Если идет кровь, значит, можно убить. Так он сказал себе, когда поджидал мисс Робертс на пороге ее же собственного дома, точно зная, что встреча с ней не принесет ему удовольствия. Она – необходимость, вынужденная мера, маленькая темноволосая слабость Сэма. Убивать ее было скучно: неумелые попытки договориться нагоняли тоску, крики о помощи раздражали, и в конце концов он просто вышел из себя и исполосовал ее до полусмерти. Порезы ложились глубоко и грубо, кровь пачкала руки, как грязь, он брезгливо морщился, но заставлял себя продолжать. Отвращение накатывало волнами, но остановиться означало бы позволить этой девке выжить, а заодно бездарно развалить все то, что толком еще даже не начато. Как ни крути, а смерть Кары Робертс была ему очень нужна, поэтому, стиснув зубы, он возился с ней так же, как с любой из своих девочек.

Если идет кровь, значит, можно убить. Так он сказал Сэму, когда понял, что тот не справляется. Октоберфест – забавная штука: пока одна половина города, переодевшись в костюмчики, стилизованные под старинное немецкое шмотье, тоннами поглощает сосиски и пиво, другая водит детишек на местную ярмарку потолкаться среди аттракционов и поглазеть на бродячий цирк.

Дин хмыкает. Это была занятная поездка. Тогда он не знал, что, кроме любви к ножам и охоты на нечисть, у его мальчика есть еще одна небольшая особенность. После Южной Дакоты Сэма переклинило на ответственности, он пытался не только вычислить монстра, но и держать Дина как можно дальше от всего, что выбивалось из понятия «нормально».

– Ракшасы? Что это?

– Древние существа в индуизме. Демоны-людоеды.

– И ты думаешь, это они превратили убитых в паззл с недостающими деталями?

– Не лезь в это, Дин.

– Да брось, Сэмми, я не упаду замертво от того, что мы просто поболтаем.

– Ракшасы умеют принимать человеческий облик, становиться невидимыми, но не могут войти в дом без приглашения.

– Ну и кто же открывал им дверь?

– Во всех трех случаях нападение совершено на родителей, когда те уже спали, значит…

– Дети?

– Больше некому. Одного не пойму, как они могли поздно вечером добровольно впустить в дом незнакомца?

– Сейчас праздник, Сэм. Подумай, кого на праздниках больше всего любят дети?

«Мама, смотри, клоун!»

Изобретательности у этого индийского Ганнибала Лектера оказалось не больше, чем у сценаристов «Killjoy»1, но, как ни странно, именно он натолкнул Дина на идею для нового подарка.

Когда до Сэма наконец дошло, какой облик принимает ракшаса, его буквально перекосило от неприязни.

– Только не говори мне, что рыдаешь, когда видишь по телевизору Роналда МакДоналда.

– Зато я не боюсь летать.

– Черт возьми, самолеты падают!

– А клоуны убивают!

Веселые клоуны – брешь в обороне Сэма Винчестера, маленький изъян, который он тогда неосмотрительно выставил напоказ и который теперь можно так удачно использовать. Хотя на тот момент Дин даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь сделает это.

* * *

1«Клоун-убийца» (англ. «Killjoy», более известный как «Убивать шутя») – американский фильм ужасов 2000 г.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

Новак любит серийные убийства, любит эту тонкую цепочку преступлений с общим мотивом и одинаковым почерком, любит их незначительные детали и обескураживающую наглость. Он способен часами просиживать перед заваленным бумагами столом, разбирая каждый эпизод, отслеживая логику и выискивая закономерности, потому что всегда был уверен – его работа заключается именно в том, чтобы думать, а не бегать и ловить. В полиции хватает бестолковых фокстерьеров, способных по первому требованию принести ему все, что он посчитает нужным попросить. Его мало занимает вся эта внешняя мишура вроде еженедельных отчетов, истеричных свидетелей и опустошенных горем потерпевших. Его работа – сопоставлять и отвечать на вопросы, и сейчас его самый большой вопрос – это Сэм Винчестер. Впервые он заметил его еще в Техасе. Высокий темноволосый парень лет двадцати пяти – двадцати восьми, представившийся журналистом из «Даллас Морнинг Ньюз» и попросивший разрешения на осмотр старого подвала. Тогда Джим даже не подумал обратить на него внимание: журналисты, корреспонденты, репортеры слетелись к заброшенной ферме, как стая саранчи, норовя обглодать каждый куст в округе, поэтому, изобразив на лице широкую жизнерадостную улыбку, он просто послал его ко всем чертям. А сегодня на стол легли результаты дактилоскопической экспертизы, подтвердившие, что одни из миллиона отпечатков, найденных на месте преступления в лечебнице «Рузвельт», каким-то чудом полностью идентичны тем, что он не так давно позаимствовал в баре.

Всегда есть определенный риск в том, чтобы соваться к подозреваемому в открытую. При встрече с полицией нервничать начинают даже самые богобоязненные и законопослушные домохозяйки, что уж говорить о человеке, у которого за спиной трупов едва ли не больше, чем прожитых лет. Но тем интереснее ему показался тот факт, что такая продуманная тварь, как Сэм Винчестер, умудрилась не только оставить свои «пальчики» в Иллинойсе, но и засветиться в обществе жертвы перед камерой наружного наблюдения в Южной Дакоте. Впрочем, небрежность с отпечатками вполне объяснима – в Рокфорде залезть в заброшенную психушку не попробовал разве что полный идиот, и процент тех, кто по соображениям гигиены делал это в перчатках, явно не превышает и тысячной доли от общего числа посетителей. Но камера… камера стала настоящим подарком, и хотя Новак прекрасно знал, что доказательную базу не сложишь из хорошей памяти и дрянного снимка, он отдавал себе отчет еще и в том, что впервые за два с лишним года у него появилась реальная зацепка, поэтому просто не мог упустить возможность поболтать с Винчестером за бутылочкой пива.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
[Наши дни]**

Эта девочка ему нравится: стройная, зеленоглазая, с копной задорных рыжих кудряшек – она выглядит точно так, как он хотел. Ему нравится ее аккуратненькое личико, большие глаза и широкая улыбка. Да, он видел, как она улыбается, слышал, как смеется, любовался ямочками на щеках. Никогда еще он не был так очарован своей новой девочкой, ни к одной из них так отчаянно не хотел прикоснуться, сорвать стон, вырвать крик, увидеть, как расходится под его лезвием тонкая кожа. Как выступит первая кровь, как он назовет ее по имени и попросит снова улыбнуться. «Он вставил лезвие мне в рот и… Что ты такой серьезный?» Ему нужно, чтобы эта малышка веселилась, даже когда перестанет дышать – в цирке нельзя грустить, он не позволит ей.

– Что скажешь, милая? – спрашивает он, вынимая нож. – Тебе здесь нравится?

Она предсказуемо молчит, не сводя испуганных глаз с его рук, и медленно отползает назад. Каблучки неприятно царапают старое ковровое покрытие, подол яркого платья собрался на бедрах, открыв взгляду тонкую изящную татуировку, тянущуюся от щиколотки до самого колена.

– Ну же, Саманта, поговори со мной.

Ее попытки сбежать кажутся ему даже забавными – вырваться из замкнутого круга еще никому не удавалось. Впрочем, он не собирается оставлять ее здесь. Задача этой малышки – не развлекать, а встречать гостей, поэтому после того, как они закончат приготовления, он проводит ее к двери.

– Ты ведь любишь клоунов, правда, милая? – она взвизгивает и заходится громким плачем, когда он наклоняется и резко хватает ее за ногу. – А иначе никакой шутки не получится, понимаешь?

Когда его нож легко касается щиколотки, она, кажется, перестает даже дышать. Широко распахнув глаза, смотрит на то, как сталь скользит вниз, и дрожит – мелко, волнующе, так что ему приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы договорить:

– Тебе понадобится грим, – он сглатывает, – но сначала давай-ка избавимся вот от этого…

Лезвие входит в тело, как в масло, он закусывает губу и тщательно повторяет им замысловатый контур татуировки. Девчонку выкручивает всем телом, она запрокидывает голову и истошно кричит, ногтями раздирая старое покрытие до самой доски. Кровь ручейками стекает по ноге, попадает ему на руки, насквозь пропитывает ее яркое платье, собирается лужицами на полу. Остро пахнет железом и пылью, голова слегка кружится – он опускается на колени и осторожно дотрагивается до ее волос.

– Знаешь, Сэмми, год – это чертовски долго и чертовски неправильно. Мы обязательно об этом потолкуем, в конце концов, я твой должник, – он улыбается и какое-то время задумчиво рассматривает только что срезанный локон. Огненно-рыжий, по-клоунски яркий, совершенный. – Точнее, его должник. Некоторые вещи лучше делать сразу, Сэмми, не откладывая, и в этом моя ошибка. Но теперь мы ее исправим. Ты ведь все еще хочешь помочь, правда? Нельзя уйти с арены, не закончив номер.

Следующий порез ползет от плеча до кисти, безукоризненно ровный, даже несмотря на то, что она снова начинает вырываться.

– Он должен кое-что понять.

Понемногу она затихает, и последние штрихи он добавляет уже спокойно. Отложив в сторону нож, обмакивает пальцы в кровь и осторожно вырисовывает на ее щеках алый румянец.

– Сосед мой Грегори МакКоф имел пятнадцать париков, – бормочет он, переходя к губам и чуть шире очерчивая контур. – Менял МакКоф их каждый день. Как было все-таки не лень!

Непривычно тонкая работа приятно будоражит фантазию, его Сэмми будет улыбаться гостям, он постарается.

– Но вот не мог сказать старик, – бордовые разводы покрывают кожу ровно там, где нужно, он почти доволен, не хватает только нескольких маленьких деталей. Эта девочка – не просто жертва, она – подарок, а подарок должен быть идеальным. – Какой же лучший был парик.

Он отстраняется и, придирчиво оценив результат, уверенно кивает.

– Ну вот и все, милая. Твой выход.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
**  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]

Когда Новак видит его в толпе зевак, он даже не удивляется. В принципе, у Сэма Винчестера есть все основания находиться здесь: журналист погнался бы за сенсацией и очередным горячим материалом, а преступник… А вот то, что Винчестер – преступник, еще, разумеется, надо доказать. Только Джим никак не может отделаться от мысли, что для маньяка или серийного убийцы, решившего вернуться на место преступления, Сэм ведет себя слишком глупо. С таким ростом и внешностью нельзя лезть напролом и бросаться в глаза – слишком велик риск, что в конце концов тебя все же запомнят.

– Хотите попросить разрешения на осмотр? – интересуется Джим, бесшумно подойдя к нему со спины.

– Что? – Винчестер вздрагивает и оборачивается. – Агент Новак, – нервно улыбнувшись, приветствует он. – Вы меня напугали.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Джим и неуверенно спрашивает: – Сэм? Вы ведь Сэм, правильно?

– У вас отличная память, агент. Тем более что поговорили-то мы от силы минуты две-три.

– Зовите меня Джим, – протягивает руку он. – Собираетесь написать статью об этом убийстве?

– Нет, я здесь случайно. На самом деле у меня другое задание.

– Хотите сказать, мне повезло?

– Повезло? – хмурится Винчестер.

– Не так часто можно встретить кого-то знакомого, да еще и в таком месте.

– Да уж, – невесело усмехается он, – место, прямо скажем, необычное. Все так же, как в Техасе?

– Вы спешите, Сэм? – вместо ответа спрашивает Новак. – Здесь не очень удобно разговаривать, может, я приглашу вас выпить?

– Почему бы нет, – немного подумав, кивает тот. – Где?

– Я покажу.

Отсюда до ближайшего бара пешком всего минут десять, этого должно хватить на то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и еще раз хорошенько все обдумать. По правде сказать, Джим здорово растерялся, когда Винчестер вдруг заговорил о Техасе. Он ожидал чего угодно: вежливого интереса, осторожных расспросов, но никак не этой глупой прямолинейности, одинаково бестолковой сейчас как для журналиста, так и для преступника. Происходящее не вписывалось ни в один из разработанных им сценариев. Винчестеру каким-то странным образом удалось выбить его из колеи уже на второй минуте разговора. Но самое паршивое, пожалуй, то, что сделал он это с грацией выброшенного на сушу тюленя и логикой олигофрена. Кроме того, ни один нормальный человек не рискнул бы сначала с размахом подставиться, а потом спокойно пойти в бар в обществе копа, мечтающего упрятать тебя за решетку.

– Так что у вас за задание, Сэм? – спрашивает Новак, знаком подзывая официантку. – Два пива, – говорит он и моментально забывает о ее существовании. – Что понадобилось в Пенсильвании журналисту из Техаса?

– Октоберфест, – улыбается тот. – Газета посчитала, что это должно быть интересно.

– Фестиваль первого урожая? – удивляется Новак. – Вы сменили специализацию?

– Фриланс, – поясняет Винчестер, коротко кивнув подошедшей с заказом официантке.

– Не любите обязательства?

– Никто не просил остаться, – хмыкает он и тут же прямо в лоб спрашивает: – Вы что, флиртуете, агент Новак?

– Возможно, – уклончиво отвечает Джим. – Я не по адресу?

– Если говорить о предпочтениях, то вполне.

– Тогда, может быть, я попробую пригласить вас еще куда-нибудь?

– В кровать, например?

– Ничего себе, – смеется он. – Всегда такой прямой?

– А почему бы нет? – пожимает плечами Сэм.

– Принято, – соглашается Новак. – Так что ты скажешь, если я сейчас оставлю тебе адрес?

– Скажу, что мне очень жаль.

– Значит, нет?

– Нет.

– Ну, попытаться все-таки стоило, – резюмирует он.

 

– Я могу спросить кое о чем?

– Это после того, как ты меня отшил? Ну, валяй.

– Девушка, которую сегодня нашли…

– Да, – заканчивает за него Джим, – точно так же, как в Техасе, если ты об этом хочешь спросить.

– Твой маньяк сменил место жительства?

– А с чего ты взял, что раньше был только Техас?

– Поболтал с местными.

– Ну разумеется.

– И как давно он «гуляет»?

– Я почти уверен, что это конфиденциальная информация, Сэм, – улыбается Новак.

– Знаю, – кивает тот, – так давно?

Непробиваемость этого парня почти восхищает. Новак вдруг ловит себя на том, что при других обстоятельствах не отказал бы себе в удовольствии затащить его в койку. Слишком хорош, чтобы упускать. Впервые за столько времени он чувствует в крови азарт и понимает, что интерес к этому делу только что стал чуточку больше, чем просто профессиональным.

– Около года, – отвечает он.

– Все началось с Иллинойса?

– Абсолютно верно.

– Класс, – резко бросает Сэм, одним глотком допивает пиво и поднимается. – Извини, я должен идти. Спасибо за выпивку, и, надеюсь, еще увидимся.

Новак мягко пожимает протянутую руку.

– Я тоже, – говорит он и, дождавшись, когда за Винчестером закроется дверь, осторожно опускает его бутылку в полиэтиленовый пакет для сбора улик. Возможно, он ошибается, но до поры до времени ему лучше знать о каждом передвижении Сэма Винчестера.

**КАНОНСБУРГ, ШТАТ ПЕНСИЛЬВАНИЯ  
[Наши дни]**

– Бред, – неверяще шепчет Сэм, отступая. – Тебя не должно быть здесь. Это просто какой-то бред.

Он точно помнит, что перехватил первое сообщение об убийстве где-то около полудня, а значит, прошло уже больше десяти часов. За это время даже черепаха успела бы осмотреть место преступления и утащить труп, тогда почему же он до сих пор болтается в петле? Не дотянулась?

– Хороша, правда?

– Новак, – вздрагивает Сэм и, вскинув фонарик, поворачивается на голос. – Как я сразу не догадался. Твоя идея?

– Каюсь, – улыбаясь, разводит руками тот. – Но такой подарок ты должен был получить лично. Честно скажу, это феерично. Успел рассмотреть?

– Ты такой же псих, как Дин. Она провисела больше двенадцати часов.

– А ей уже без разницы, – холодно замечает Джим и, отобрав фонарик, направляет луч света девчонке в лицо.

«Мама, смотри, клоун!» Сэм отшатывается, нервно сжимает кулаки. Память бьет наотмашь, подбрасывает воспоминания, путает реальность, он видит виселицу и ярмарку во время Октоберфест, аккуратные порезы и изодранных в клочья родителей, рыжие кудри и искусственный парик, белый грим и нарисованную кровью улыбку на мертвом лице.

– У Дина жуткое чувство юмора, – роняет он, тяжело дыша и не сводя глаз с дверного проема.

– И, похоже, удивительное чувство гармонии, – пожимает плечами Новак. – В психушке клоунов не было, но почему бы им не появиться в старом цирке, верно? Хотя «врачей» в психушке тоже почему-то не было.

– И к чему весь этот балаган?

– Черт, так и знал, что ты мне не расскажешь.

– Новак, что ты пытаешься до меня донести?

– То, что ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь. Теперь он не просто убивает, Сэм, а делает это специально для тебя.

– Вот только не надо говорить мне, что теперь каждая новая жертва будет на моей совести, – Сэм глухо усмехается и опускает фонарик.

– Можешь засунуть свою совесть куда подальше, мне она до лампочки, но заруби себе на носу: не сидишь ты, Винчестер, только потому, что когда-нибудь Кэмпбелл все-таки придет за тобой. И, поверь мне, я не сильно расстроюсь, если он успеет перерезать тебе глотку до моего появления.

– Буду иметь в виду.

– Хочешь, я скажу, как ее зовут? – кивает в сторону здания Новак. – Саманта. Эта тварь убила Сэмми для Сэмми. Изобретательно, правда?

– Не трать силы впустую, Джим, я не собираюсь ничего оценивать.

– Ладно, – легко соглашается он, – тогда поговорим о планах на будущее. Ты ведь тоже знаешь, что следующая остановка – Балтимор?

– Собираешься поставить на уши весь город?

– Борюсь с желанием вдеть твою голову в петлю посреди городской площади.

– Дин будет тронут, уверяю.

– Он так часто делал это сам, пора бы сделать кое-что и для него.

**БАЛТИМОР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

– Энтони Гайлз, балтиморский адвокат, найден у себя в конторе с перерезанным горлом.

Сэм откладывает распечатку и неодобрительно косится на огромный бургер в руках у Дина.

– Как ты можешь это есть?

– Точно так же, как ты свою траву, – откашливается Дин. – А по поводу Гайлза – тебе-то какой интерес? У бедолаги был неудачный день, мало ли таких.

– На месте преступления нет никаких следов, и камеры наблюдения не зафиксировали преступника.

– Ну, – Дин делает паузу, задумчиво наблюдая, как Сэм ковыряет вилкой салат, – в таком случае либо кто-то перемонтировал записи, либо…

– Либо это убийца-невидимка, – подхватывает тот. – Ненавижу их.

– Собираешься проверить?

– Я уже успел поболтать с женой Гайлза, Карен.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – перебивает Дин. – Из чистого любопытства: кем ты представился на этот раз? Психологом? Другом? Или, может, падре?

– Страховым агентом, – раздраженно отзывается Сэм. – Слушай, какая разница?

– Никакой, – растягивает гласные Дин, провожая взглядом проходящую мимо официантку. – Продолжай.

Вопросительно изогнув бровь, Сэм скрещивает руки на груди и облокачивается на спинку стула, молча наблюдая за происходящим.

– Судя по твоей реакции, – нахально улыбается Дин, – чаевых мы ей не оставим. Так что ты узнал?

– Карен говорит, что в ту ночь они с мужем собирались вместе поужинать, но Гайлз позвонил и сказал, что на работе барахлит компьютер, и поэтому ему придется задержаться.

– Она подозревает кого-нибудь?

– Нет, – отрицательно качает головой Сэм, – все как всегда.

– Странности?

– Накануне смерти ее мужу приснился кошмар. Говорит, он проснулся среди ночи и увидел женщину возле кровати, которая исчезла, стоило ему моргнуть.

– Ну и как она выглядела?

– Бледная, с темно-красными глазами.

– Все? – спрашивает Дин.

– Больше Карен ничего не помнит.

– И что это, по-твоему? – он дожевывает бургер, кое-как вытирает руки бумажной салфеткой и тянется за распечаткой.

– Черт, – недовольно хмурится Сэм, – ты ведешь себя как свинья.

– А ты как старая дева.

– Твой косяк.

– Парочке из соседнего номера так не показалось.

– Придурок.

– Сучка. Так ты думаешь, это мстительный призрак? – невозмутимо интересуется Дин, пробежав глазами записи. – Тут сказано, горло перерезано так, что виден позвоночник. Что, особо мстительный призрак?

– Возможно. Гайлз же видел женщину возле кровати.

– Что думаешь делать?

– Для начала наведаюсь к нему на работу, осмотрю кабинет. Если там и в самом деле побывал призрак, должны были остаться следы.

– Не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

– Зачем?

– Вдруг на тебя, не знаю, нападет взбесившаяся визитница?

– Я справлюсь, – смеется Сэм. – А ты пока можешь поломать голову вот над этим, – он вынимает из кармана листок и протягивает его Дину. – Взгляни.

– Danashalps, – бормочет тот. – Что за чушь?

– Вот ты мне и скажи. Попробуй разобрать, пока я буду бороться с визитницей, ладно?

– Где ты вообще это взял?

– Мне пришлось кое-что взломать, – немного смущенно отвечает Сэм. – Не бери в голову.

– Есть идеи?

– Думаю, это вполне может оказаться посланием от призрака.

– Потусторонний е-мэйл? – удивляется Дин. – Самая жуткая вещь из всех, что я слышал.

– Да брось, – отмахивается Сэм, – а как же легенда о колледже Святой Марии?

– Не скажу, что очень хочу об этом знать, но все-таки… что за легенда?

– О священнике, который повесил пять девчонок.

– И в чем прикол?

– Он нарисовал на полу пентаграмму, расположил каждую над вершиной и только потом выбил у них из-под ног опору.

– А дальше?

– Застрелился сам.

– Сатанист?

– Чокнутый.

– И призрак есть?

– Говорят, что есть.

– Не многовато ли чертовщины для Балтимора?

– Школа Святой Марии находится в Ильчестере, Дин.

– Тогда постарайся побыстрее разобраться с нашей красноглазой красоткой. Поедем на экскурсию.

**ИЛЬЧЕСТЕР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Наши дни]**

– Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех! Да святится имя Твое, да придет… бла-бла-бла-бла… и не введи нас во искушение, но избави нас, – он делает паузу и улыбается, – от лукаваго. Точнее не скажешь, верно, сестра? Хотя иногда мне, знаете ли, кажется, что я ни хрена Его не понимаю и тупо тащусь по… пустыне, взыскуя Отца нашего, прямо как тот идиот с кучкой приспешников. Зачем вот Он сначала позволил мне сбежать, а через пару месяцев прямо-таки подсунул девку? И не просто девку, а одну из своих служанок. У вас есть ответ на этот вопрос, сестра? Нет? У меня тоже нет, – вздыхает он. – Хотя вы всегда готовы найти Ему оправдание. Особенно когда на голову сваливается какая-нибудь херня вроде меня. «Пути Господни неисповедимы», говорите вы, и не передать, как я рад, что сегодня мы топали по одной дорожке.

Она слабо стонет, когда он рывком поднимает ее на ноги и прижимает к себе. Кровь моментально пропитывает рубашку и пачкает джинсы – одежду придется менять, но ощущение эйфории стоит испорченных шмоток. Сэмми понравится его маленькая выходка. Когда под руку попалась именно монашка, он даже подумывал задержаться, чтобы организовать по-настоящему крутую вечеринку по случаю своего возвращения. Эта мысль не оставляет его даже сейчас. Он почти готов к тому, чтобы сделать еще несколько надрезов, почти видит, как обмакивает пальцы в теплую кровь и выводит на плитах пятиконечную звезду. «Адский дом» с оглядкой на Мэриленд – чуть меньше крови и чуть больше набожности.

– Вы хотели бы себе компанию, сестра? – спрашивает он, накидывая ей на шею веревку.

Придется поработать руками, чтобы заставить эту птичку оторваться от земли, – она едва ли способна держаться на ногах и не устоит, даже если подсунуть ей взлетную полосу вместо стула. Со странной смесью огорчения и равнодушия он вдруг понимает, что за все то время, что у нее была возможность говорить или кричать, она так и не вознесла Создателю ни одной молитвы. Малышка забыла о его существовании, как только увидела нож. Единственное, на что она оказалась способна, это робкое, срывающееся «Не надо», когда лезвие ласково коснулось щеки.

Он помнит, как испуганный шепот постепенно перешел в громкий пронзительный крик, как она билась и звала мать, но вряд ли святую. В конце концов она просто потеряла сознание, оставив его развлекаться с самим собой, но так даже лучше – обойдется без лишней порции жалоб.

– Только представьте себя и еще четырех куколок, развешанных по углам нарисованной на полу пентаграммы. В этих черно-белых мешках, которые вы носите вместо одежды, и… как там правильно называется ваш колпак?

С трудом, но он все же перебрасывает другой конец веревки через балку и мысленно прикидывает расстояние до ближайшей опоры. На вид примерно метра три, может, немного больше, а значит, длины вполне должно хватить, даже с учетом припуска на узел. Это хорошо, в противном случае висеть бы пташке почти под самым потолком.

– Прощайте, сестра, – говорит он, – я помолюсь за вас, если вспомню, как, – и тянет веревку на себя.

**БАЛТИМОР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

– Danashalps, – повторяет Сэм, мерно покачиваясь на стуле, – danashalps…

Остро не хватает бумаги и ручки, пальцы машинально чертят буквы на гладкой металлической поверхности стола. Он пытается удержать в памяти измененный порядок, жалея, что мысль об анаграмме появилась уже после того, как он оказался здесь. Сэм опускает веки, мысленно возвращает на кафельный пол широкое темно-бордовое пятно и, переступив через четкий меловой контур, открывает дверь. В кабинете Гайлза это слово было повсюду. Он видел десятки исписанных листов – кажется, принтер плевался ими до тех пор, пока в боксе не закончилась бумага.

– Danashalps…

Он будто снова согревает дыханием стеклянную столешницу и удивленно приподнимает брови, когда замечает те же самые буквы. Мстительный дух, бледная красноглазая девушка… Дана Шэлпс.

Сэм хмурится и раздраженно ведет плечом, он уже знает, что это ошибка – за последние пятьдесят лет в Балтиморе не рождалось ни одной Даны Шэлпс.

– Пожалуй, я даже рад вас видеть, – говорит кто-то вслед за скрипом распахнувшейся двери, и Сэм со вздохом открывает глаза.

– Агент Новак, – узнает он. – По-моему, для случайных наши встречи становятся слишком регулярными.

Новак в ответ только пожимает плечами и усаживается на стоящий рядом стул.

– Что поделать? – риторически замечает он. – Стандартная процедура допроса. Не забывайте, что вас взяли на месте совершенного преступления. Что вам понадобилось в кабинете Энтони Гайлза, Сэм?

– Я журналист. Что, по-вашему, могло понадобиться журналисту? Информация, конечно.

– Например?

– Компромат. Получил заказ от одной из местных газет.

– Допустим, – кивает Новак и кладет на стол какую-то папку. – А с какой целью вы приходили к Карен Гайлз?

– С той же, но чего можно ожидать от жены, тем более верной? Естественно, ничего толкового.

– По словам миссис Гайлз, представители прессы ее не навещали.

– Не для протокола, агент Новак, – хмыкает Сэм, – знай она, кто я на самом деле, на порог бы не пустила.

– Ну хорошо, в таком случае давайте подытожим, – он откашливается и, открыв папку, переворачивает несколько страниц. – Значит, здесь вы собирались написать об Энтони Гайлзе, в Пенсильвании – об Октоберфесте… А о чем была ваша статья в Южной Дакоте, Сэм?

– Не помню, если честно. Это важно?

– Может быть. Давайте я освежу вам память. Меган Фостер, Эшли Миллер, Мередит Блэк, Джейн Дэвис, Кристина Льюис, Даниэль Эванс, – на стол одна за другой ложатся фотографии, но Новак смотрит не на них, а на Сэма. – Всем от четырнадцати до шестнадцати, – говорит он, – найдены повешенными в подвале заброшенной фермы в Техасе. И тут мне, в принципе, все понятно: порезы на теле, веревка на шее и никаких следов.

– И где же начинаются трудности? – напряженно спрашивает Винчестер.

– Трудности? – прищуривается Новак. – Скорее странности. Эбигейл Рид, четырнадцать лет, – вам ведь знакомо это имя, верно, Сэм? О ее убийстве вы ведь якобы собирались написать впервые?

Сэм молчит, ему не нужно отвечать на этот вопрос, он уже понимает, к чему все идет, и уверен, что, кроме Эбигейл Рид, Новак обязательно назовет еще несколько имен. Техас, Иллинойс, Южная Дакота, Пенсильвания – четыре точки, которые не так давно Сэм собственноручно нанес на карту, пытаясь найти связь между собой и убитыми девушками. Техас, Иллинойс, Южная Дакота, Пенсильвания – четыре точки, которые по тем же причинам на карту, оказывается, нанес не только он.

– Желание осмотреть дом не доказывает, что девушку убил именно я, – бросает Винчестер.

– Разумеется, – не спорит Новак и выкладывает на стол еще одну фотографию, – Келли Сандерс, четырнадцать лет, найдена повешенной в психологической лечебнице «Рузвельт», штат Иллинойс. Как вы объясните тот факт, что на месте гибели этой девушки мы нашли ваши отпечатки пальцев?

Все началось с Техаса, с того самого момента, как, облазив в очередной раз подвал, он все-таки пришел к выводу, что Мордехай Мердок – человек, и тем же вечером уехал из города. Почему убийства уехали вместе с ним? Могло ли быть так, что он ошибся и призрак действительно существует? Тогда что такого он забрал, если старый Мордехай теперь путешествует за ним по всей Америке?

– Я мог оказаться там в любое время как до, так и после убийства.

– Лиза Картрайт, шестнадцать лет, – продолжает Новак, – найдена мертвой в подвале заброшенного дома в Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота.

– Там вы тоже нашли мои отпечатки?

– Увы, нет, но согласно записи с камеры видеонаблюдения, вы были последним, с кем она разговаривала в тот день. Не считая архангелов, конечно. И, наконец, Шерил Вуд, пятнадцать лет, на месте убийства которой мы с вами так мило побеседовали.

– И сейчас, если я правильно понимаю, вы собираетесь задержать меня по подозрению в совершении серии убийств.

– Абсолютно верно, – подытоживает Новак. – В камеру его.

**ИЛЬЧЕСТЕР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Наши дни]**

– Тише, Джимми, тише, – шепчет Дин, прижимая нож ему к горлу. – Не вздумай дергаться, хорошо?

– Кэмпбелл, – узнает Новак, – какими судьбами?

– Пришел потрепаться за жизнь. Чудная квартирка, кстати.

– К чему такие сложности? – спрашивает он хрипло. – Оставил бы монашке адрес, я приехал бы сам.

– Заткнись и вытяни руки перед собой, – приказывает Дин. – Медленно.

Явиться сюда было рискованно, Новак – порядочная тварь, к тому же непредсказуемая, играть с ним приятно, но слишком хлопотно. Но без него не обойтись. Развалить то, что почти построено, куда глупее, чем спасовать в самом начале. И если он сумел справиться с отвращением к милашке Каре, то почему бы теперь не побаловать себя беседой с Новаком.

– Не заставляй меня нервничать, Джимми, – он перехватывает нож и держит его теперь перпендикулярно шее, так что острие упирается точно в выемку между ключицами. – Я буду нежным, обещаю.

– Верю, – роняет тот.

Дин готов поклясться, что слышит, как работают шестеренки в его голове. Да, прихожая достаточно широкая для того, чтобы попытаться вывернуться, особенно сейчас, когда внимание самого Дина больше сосредоточено на кобуре под его левой рукой.

– Перестань так громко думать, Новак, ты же понимаешь, что сдохнешь при любом раскладе.

– Ну, иначе ты бы не пришел, – резонно замечает он, – не пойму только, какого хрена возишься?

– Я же сказал, что пришел поболтать, – напоминает Дин, убирая нож и упирая дуло пистолета ему в спину, – так что шагай на кухню.

– Чашку кофе перед смертью? – усмехается тот. – Очень любезно. Кстати, могу я спросить кое-что?

– Например?

– Почему Ильчестер, а не Балтимор?

Прежде чем ответить, Дин подталкивает его к дальнему от выхода стулу и внимательно обводит взглядом пространство маленькой кухни. До появления Новака он успел убрать ножи, острые и тяжелые предметы, а вот на полный обыск кухни и в целом квартиры времени уже не хватило. По-хорошему, малыша Джимми надо бы связать, нет никакой гарантии, что здесь не припрятана парочка неприятных сюрпризов вроде еще одной пушки или кнопки экстренного вызова полиции.

– Ты шел точно по следам своих прошлых преступлений, почему вдруг свернул?

– Знал, что рано или поздно до тебя дойдет, поэтому не рискнул там появиться? – выдвигает версию Дин.

– Бред, – отмахивается Новак, не сводя глаз с пистолета. – Если бы дело было во мне, ты нарисовал бы указатели до самого места преступления. Здесь что-то еще, – задумчиво бормочет он, – здесь Сэм, но я никак не могу нащупать связь.

– Школа святой Марии. Сэмми рассказал мне легенду.

– Что ты пытаешься ему доказать? – прищурившись, спрашивает он вдруг. – К чему весь этот балаган?

– Я скажу, – обещает Дин и разочарованно качает головой. – Я же просил без глупостей. Теперь точно придется тебя связать.

Глупо так подставляться. Вероятность того, что он сумеет незаметно засунуть руку в карман плаща и нащупать телефон, была минимальной и вряд ли стоила того, чтобы рисковать из-за нее собственной шкурой. Коп ты или не коп, а за свою жизнь можно и поволноваться немного. Забавно, но поведение Новака сейчас очень напоминает игру Сэма в бильярд. Такое чувство, будто он одинаково ровно воспримет и внезапное появление полиции, и пулю в лоб.

– От желания меня поймать крыша поехала, да, Новак? – раздраженно интересуется Дин, привязывая его к стулу.

– Почему клоунесса? – резко обрывает тот.

– Слабость Сэма, детские травмы. Он их слегка недолюбливает.

– А Иллинойс?

– Мне нужно было вспомнить. Год – это очень долго.

– Ну, и Кара Робертс, разумеется, – вздохнув, резюмирует Джим. – Так и знал, что надо было просто повесить Винчестера тебе на радость, причем еще в Южной Дакоте.

– Что сделать? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Дин.

– Повесить, – бесстрастно повторяет Джим. – Мне, по сути, даже бегать за тобой не пришлось бы. Скулил бы возле той же виселицы.

– Сэму ты сказал то же самое?

– А как ты думаешь?

– Да ты просто одержим профессионализмом, Джимми, – Кэмпбелл приподнимает уголки губ в намеке на улыбку и сует пистолет за пояс. – Знаешь, Сэм с ума сходит по всяким оккультным штукам. Когда мы были в Калифорнии, он пытался помочь одному бесноватому парню, – Дин подходит ближе, попутно сорвав с крючка полотенце, – но так и не смог вытравить из него эту демонскую мерзость.

– Мне, кажется, нужно спросить, почему?

– Потому что у парня на руке был выжжен запирающий знак, – не отрывая от Новака глаз, он грубо комкает плотную ткань в руке, а после с силой давит на скулы и ввинчивает ее в приоткрывшийся рот.

– Я запру в тебе весь твой чертов профессионализм.

Едва касаясь лезвием кожи, он не спеша вырисовывает на щеке круг, а затем от воображаемого цента за пределы линии границ тянет прямую.

– Чувствуешь? – шепчет Дин.

Он не ждет, что Новак будет испуганно дергаться, не ждет изодранных криком связок, он знает, что эта тварь будет упираться до последнего, но все-таки чувствует его страх. Мелкий и липкий, он густо плещется в расширенных зрачках и медленно ползет по виску каплей пота.

– Будет больно, – ласково предупреждает Дин, собирая ее пальцем.

Джимми заслужил свою порцию боли, он сам виноват в том, что сейчас по плащу расползается багровое пятно. Они могли бы разойтись миром, если бы не одно маленькое «но».

– Тебе нельзя было так разговаривать с Сэмом.

Кровь стекает по щеке, и Дин почти сожалеет о том, что не увидит, как порезы однажды превратятся в широкие белые шрамы. Метка, от которой Новак никогда не сможет избавиться, наказание за болтливость.

– Терпеливый, – одобряет Дин, вынимая полотенце у него изо рта. – А теперь скажи мне, как Сэм отреагировал на Кару?

– Сказал, что ему не жаль эту антилопу. По-моему, ты зря потратил время, – цедит Джим.

Голос звучит глухо, но уверенно, царапая слух едкими интонациями. Кажется, Новак не совсем понимает, какой подарок только что сделал. Из всех девочек Кара была единственной, из-за которой его маленький моралист мог бы действительно расстроиться. Для Сэма не существует случайных связей и ненужных людей, он помешан на ответственности и чувстве долга. Дин сильно рисковал, устраивая такую проверку на лояльность: в случае провала убийство Винчестера стало бы неизбежным.

– Умница, Сэмми, – удовлетворенно произносит Дин, смачивая полотенце хлороформом, – умница.

**БАЛТИМОР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

Двадцать минут. Ровно столько попросил для себя Джим после того, как приказал привести задержанного. Пять дней, десятки бессонных часов и дурацкие двадцать минут на то, чтобы определиться, чему же он в итоге собирается верить больше – собственному чутью или фактам. По правде сказать, Винчестер был просто идеальным подозреваемым. При желании под него можно было подогнать любые обстоятельства и дать логичное объяснение любой странности. И все же Джим снова открывает блокнот и снова делит чистую страницу пополам.

Эшли Миллер, Мередит Блэк, Джейн Дэвис, Кристина Льюис, Даниэль Эванс и Меган Фостер – шесть жертв за два прошлых года; Эбигейл Рид, Келли Сандерс, Лиза Картрайт и Шерил Вуд – еще четыре в текущем. Итого десять. Десять изуродованных тел, разбросанных сначала по столам патологоанатомов, а потом по гробам. В принципе, можно считать, это не так уж много, и каким бы жестоким ни был «техасский призрак», контролировать свои аппетиты он определенно умел.

Кейтлин Хьюз, Мелани Прайс и Скайлз О’Брайен – три новых неудачницы за последние пять дней, то есть с того самого момента, как предполагаемый преступник оказался за решеткой. Пребывание Сэма Винчестера в камере здорово поспособствовало чьему-то пищеварению, понять бы только, чьему конкретно и какое отношение к этому имеет сам Винчестер.

Задумчиво постукивая карандашом по губам, Новак склоняется над блокнотом и в левой части страницы в очередной раз пишет «Сообщник». Вероятнее всего, родственник или любовник, решивший таким оригинальным способом отвести от Винчестера подозрения, теперь показательно, но без суеты кромсает девчонок и развешивает их трупы по городу. Заманчивая и довольно жизнеспособная версия, вот только Джим никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что этот возможный подражатель гораздо больше напоминает «техасского призрака», чем тот, кто сейчас парится в камере. Винчестер хорош: упрям, прямолинеен, неглуп – представить нож в руках такого человека легко, но почти со стопроцентной уверенностью Новак мог бы сказать, что действовать им он будет методично, а не азартно. Такому проще убить сразу, а не выводить на теле порез за порезом, и поэтому в правой части страницы сразу же появляется еще одна надпись: «Ошибка». Чем дольше Джим думал, тем больше склонялся к тому, что во всей этой истории Винчестер – просто пассажир. Догадка царапнула его еще там, в Пенсильвании, после разговора в баре, но обдумать ее как следует у него тогда не вышло. Хвататься за интуицию, когда перед глазами маячит реальная версия, казалось слегка несвоевременным. На тот момент даже разосланная патрульным ориентировка была не более чем перестраховкой в ожидании результатов дактилоскопической экспертизы, попыткой не упустить из виду, но и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Именно поэтому Шевроле-Импала беспрепятственно въехала в Балтимор, и именно поэтому, едва получив на руки заключение, Новак тут же отправился следом.

Скрип двери звучит неожиданно и резко, Джим вздрагивает и быстро смотрит на часы – его двадцать минут истекли. Пристав вталкивает Винчестера в допросную, придерживая за плечо, роняет на стул и тенью занимает место в углу.

– Ваше присутствие необязательно, – говорит ему Новак и поворачивается к Сэму. – Чудовищный сервис.

– Под стать гостинице, – хмыкает тот. – Считайте, что попытка наладить контакт состоялась. Я весь ваш, агент Новак.

– Очень мило, – прищуривается Джим. – Тогда давайте начнем с честности. Во-первых, обыск в вашем номере результатов не принес.

– Надо же, – не удивляется Винчестер. – И под кроватью смотрели?

– Во-вторых, думаю, вам стоит взглянуть. Кейтлин Хьюз, Мелани Прайс и Скайлз О’Брайен, – называет он, поочередно выкладывая на стол фотографии.

– Значит, жертв было больше?

Двадцать минут и один идиотский вопрос. Ровно столько понадобилось Новаку на то, чтобы определиться с решением и выбрать модель поведения.

– Их не было, – говорит он, – а стало больше. У нас три новых трупа за пять дней.

– Тогда почему я до сих пор здесь?

– А вас ничего не смущает?

– В смысле? – уточняет Винчестер.

– Сегодня ровно пять дней, как вы находитесь под арестом, Сэм.

– Намекаете на то, что убийства как-то связаны со мной?

– А разве не об этом вы пытались спросить меня в Канонсбурге? – вцепившись в него взглядом, цедит Джим. – И не делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь.

– Например, что тебе очень нужен тот, на кого можно повесить все эти убийства? – ощетинивается Винчестер.

– Или кто-то настолько подсел на твою драгоценную задницу, что теперь не жалеет сисек, чтобы вытащить ее на свободу.

Новак с грохотом отодвигает стул и поднимается. На Винчестера он не смотрит – не время, но краем глаза успевает выхватить мгновенно потемневший от ярости взгляд и холодную вежливую улыбку. Этакий реверанс тигра перед кроликом за секунду до того, как разорвать его в клочья. Мелькает мысль, что он переборщил и что, возможно, стоило бы развести ситуацию по-другому, но Джим отмахивается от нее как от ненужной. Винчестер упрям, но не глуп, таких, как он, нельзя заставлять, им надо давать повод для размышлений.

– И на это тебе понадобилось три жизни, Новак?

Джим осторожно касается ладонью щеки, пытаясь стереть ощущение удара, и оборачивается.

– Я бы с радостью продолжил нашу светскую беседу, Сэм, но мне очень не хочется, чтобы завтра их стало четыре, – сдержанно отвечает он.

– Что вы хотите от меня, агент Новак? – спокойно спрашивает Винчестер.

– Помощи, как ни странно.

– Чистосердечное подписать?

– Лучше скажи, с кем ты приехал в город.

– А с чего ты взял, что я был не один?

– Патрульные вели тебя до самого Мэриленда.

– Серьезно? А они знают мою физиономию, потому что… – вопросительно изгибает бровь Сэм.

– В каждой машине есть ориентировка на Шевроле-Импалу, тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года, – небрежно продолжает Джим.

– Тогда почему меня не взяли на въезде?

– Не было оснований.

– А для слежки были? Это называется незаконное вторжение в частную жизнь, Новак.

– А кто говорит о слежке? – искренне удивляется тот. – Я всего лишь старался держать тебя в поле зрения.

– Тогда как ты узнал, что я пойду к Гайлзу?

– Твой арест вообще не моих рук дело. Взяли тебя действительно за незаконное проникновение, я просто вовремя успел.

– Хорошо, это мне ясно, а теперь еще раз: Новак, ты чего от меня хочешь?

– Знаешь, Сэм, я сколько угодно могу держать тебя здесь и ждать, пока твой дружок проколется, но не хочу, чтобы завтра в местных газетах появилась статья еще об одной убитой школьнице. Поэтому не смею задерживать.

– Не помню, чтобы копам разрешали отпускать потенциально опасных преступников, – глядя на него в упор, говорит Сэм.

– Не помню, чтобы гражданским разрешалось их покрывать, – парирует Новак, легко выдержав его взгляд, и протягивает визитку.

**ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ ЗДАНИЕ БЫВШЕГО ИСПРАВИТЕЛЬНОГО ЦЕНТРА ДЛЯ МОЛОДЫХ ПРЕСТУПНИКОВ1  
** ИЛЬЧЕСТЕР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Наши дни] 

Сэм смотрит остро, настороженно, но помалкивает. Он очухался на удивление быстро, не подарив Дину даже пары часов, и разбираться с Новаком пришлось прямо у него на глазах. Скованные высоко над головой руки, вероятно, уже затекли и болят, он то и дело пытается согнуть их в локтях или размять запястья.

– Новая поза? – не выдерживает Сэм наконец.

– Так нам будет удобнее разговаривать, – отвечает Дин и улыбается: – Здравствуй, красавица.

– Где мы?

– Бывший исправительный центр.

– Почему здесь?

Идиотский вопрос, несвоевременный. Гораздо умнее было попросить воды: хлороформ – штука странная, и Сэм наверняка чувствует себя так, будто проглотил горсть песка, но вместо этого почему-то продолжает интересоваться какой-то ерундой вроде местоположения.

– Пить хочешь? – предлагает Дин и прижимает к его губам бутылку минералки. Сэм пьет жадно, торопливо, вода ручейком сбегает по шее и впитывается в ворот футболки.

– Раз уж ты такой добрый, я бы тоже не отказался, – хрипит Новак из противоположного угла комнаты. – Или ты обслуживаешь исключительно тех, с кем спал?

– Знаешь, Джимми, – ухмыльнувшись, поворачивается к нему Дин, – у вас с Сэмом есть одна изумительная особенность – вы оба бесите.

– Но ради меня ты девочек не вешаешь. 

– Не размениваюсь на случайные связи.

– Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, – задумчиво произносит Джим, – но твоя верность тоже никому не сдалась. Не забывай, наш мальчик продал тебя почти за бесценок.

– Наш? – уточняет Дин.

– Ну я же сказал: никому не сдалась.

– Значит, ему придется извиняться не только за свои гребаные принципы.

– Звучит как план.

– Не без твоей помощи, – говорит ему Дин и легко проводит рукой Сэму по спине. – Он все сделал правильно.

– Умница, Сэмми, умница, – глядя на того в упор, тянет Новак, – перестал жалеть даже тех, у кого побывал между ног.

– Слушай, я надеюсь, ты трахал его, уткнув мордой в подушку? – Дин коротко смеется и чутко прислушивается к дыханию за спиной. Винчестер дышит глубоко и ровно, ждет продолжения, он не из тех, кто безосновательно выносит обвинительный приговор и бьет без разбора. Он как отлаженный механизм, настроенный на поиск и отработку версий, каждая из которых затем подвергается тщательной проверке и отметается за неправдоподобием. Ему на все нужно время, которого в прошлый раз, скорее всего, не хватило.

– Новак, ты видел когда-нибудь, как работает Сэм? – заинтересованно спрашивает Дин. – Это же чертова Гермиона Грейнджер, зацикленная на библиотеках зануда, которая не сделает ни шагу до тех пор, пока не убедится в своей правоте, – он вытаскивает нож и неторопливо пересекает комнату. – В Айове, гоняясь за человеком-крюком, он до посинения мусолил четыре версии, взвешивал, вникал, заставил меня перерыть половину городского архива, прежде чем пойти и просто спалить содержимое очередной могилы и запас церковного серебра. Я не знаю, как у тебя получилось запудрить ему мозги настолько, что он, не задумываясь, сдал меня со всеми потрохами, но с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы повесить на твой профессионализм еще один зам _о_ к.

От прикосновения к свежим порезам Новак болезненно морщится и шумно втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Ты не дал ему времени, верно, Джимми? – безмятежно заканчивает Дин и ведет ножом вдоль линии пуговиц на его рубашке. – Но ты прав, я очень надеюсь, что он перестал жалеть тех, у кого побывал между ног.

* * *

1На самом деле этот исправительный центр находится в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд, и продолжает функционировать.

**БАЛТИМОР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Один год и десять месяцев назад]**

Он знает о мстительных духах все: знает, что может задержать их на земле, знает, чего они боятся, знает, как уничтожить. Тринадцать трупов на пять штатов – куда как достаточный повод избавиться от «техасского призрака». По сути, то, что предлагает Новак, мало отличается от его обычной работы, только вместо соли и оскверненных могил – закрытая дверь гостиничного номера и телефонный звонок. Сэм нервно проводит рукой по волосам и делает шаг в сторону: сейчас он ее точно не откроет. Ему неожиданно не хватает смелости, наверное, потому, что в последнее время он слишком много ошибался. Неправильно было увозить Дина из Ричардсона; неправильно – переворачивать вещи вверх дном в поисках проклятого предмета; неправильно – сомневаться в собственном слове.

«Нет никакого призрака, Дин».

Удивительно, но сначала Сэм не чувствовал ничего. Он спокойно покинул участок, спокойно добрался до ближайшего к гостинице бара, а спустя час спокойно позвонил Новаку.

– Твоего маньяка зовут Дин Кэмпбелл.

– И ты знаешь, где он?

– Езжайте в первый мотель из «Желтых страниц», спросите Джима Рокфорда, так мы находим друг друга.

– Как далеко ты оттуда?

– Метрах в двухстах, бар «Bad Decisions»1.

– Так. Ты его видел?

– Нет.

– А он тебя?

– Новак, какого хрена ты спрашиваешь?

– Он тебя видел, Сэм?

– Нет.

– Хорошо…

Ярость и разочарование накатили вместе с этим осторожным «хорошо», неожиданно и остро, так, что виски комом встал в горле, и Сэм с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сплюнуть обратно в стакан.

– Ну давай, Новак, скажи, что у тебя ни черта на него нет, и доносом моя помощь не ограничится.

– Сэм…

В другой день и при других обстоятельствах Винчестер послал бы его, не задумываясь, но эта охота внезапно стала слишком личной. С недавних пор все, что касалось Дина, касалось и его тоже. Сэм согласился, потому что должен был, и хотя мысль о виновности Дина по-прежнему казалось ему неправильной и угловатой, он не мог не признать, что в своих выкладках Новак был более чем убедителен.

– О’кей, я дам тебе повод, – бросил он и утопил телефон в соседней кружке с пивом.

Хочет Сэм того или нет, но Новак прав: он уже слишком глубоко увяз в этом деле, чтобы отступать, и если Кэмпбелл действительно убил тех девочек, то вина за их смерть лежит и на нем тоже. Не забывай он хотя бы изредка по-настоящему включать мозги, половины из того, что случилось, можно было бы избежать, но раз уж тогда не срослось, то стоит, наверное, хотя бы теперь перестать беситься и открыть эту чертову дверь.

– Сэм? – удивленно звучит за спиной, и, прежде чем повернуться, Винчестер от души чертыхается, очень надеясь, что издали его несдержанность все-таки можно принять за расстройство.

– Дин, – выдыхает он.

– Сэмми, – облегченно улыбается Кэмпбелл и притягивает к себе. – Я уж думал, придется подготавливать твой побег. Все в порядке?

Сэм застывает, потому что поднять руки и обнять в ответ – выше его сил. Больше всего на свете ему хочется поскорее выпутаться и отступить.

– Спасибо, что отогнал машину.

– Учитывая обвинение, – фыркает Дин, – безопаснее было вообще ее сжечь. Тебе повезло, красавица, что на эту малышку я запал едва ли не больше, чем на тебя.

– Действительно, очень повезло.

– Местные копы – просто идиоты, – зло поджимает губы Дин. – Они разобрались? Мы можем уехать?

– Давай для начала войдем.

– О черт, конечно.

От заурядности происходящего коротит сознание. Позабыв о лице, Сэм оторопело наблюдает, как, повозившись с замком, Дин распахивает дверь и, привычно не пропустив его вперед, заходит первым.

– Выпьешь? – на ходу спрашивает он, и, не способный ни на что другое, Сэм тупо кивает. Такое ощущение, будто у него вдруг разыгралась паранойя, и все истории о кровавых зверствах – просто плод его больного воображения. Человек перед ним не может быть убийцей.

– Дин, – хрипло зовет он, – это ведь не ты, верно?

На самом деле единственное, что ему сейчас необходимо, – чтобы Дин разучился говорить или он сам внезапно оглох, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем мысленно отсчитывать секунды в ожидании ответа и понимать, что пауза медленно, но ощутимо начинает затягиваться. Кэмпбелл молчит, но глаз не отводит, а потом как-то особенно безразлично пожимает плечами.

– У меня не было выбора.

– То есть как? – переспрашивает Сэм и шагает к нему, моментально забывая обо всем, что должен. Дин не отступает, но и не напрягается, он на удивление спокойно скидывает куртку с плеч, отбрасывает в сторону и снова переводит взгляд на Сэма.

– А ты хотел бы сесть за то, чего не совершал?

– У них на меня ничего не было.

– Я об этом не знал.

– И это, по-твоему, оправдание?

– Послушай, Сэмми, мы еще поговорим, – обещает он. – Только давай не здесь, хорошо? Нам нужно уехать.

– Что за спешка? – огрызается Винчестер.

– Я сплоховал, – признается Кэмпбелл. – Девчонка оказалась слишком вертлявой. Она меня…

Удар приходится точно в челюсть, так что остаток фразы Дин сплевывает на пол вместе с кровью.

– …поцарапала.

А после вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и сдержанно спрашивает:

– Полегчало? Можем ехать?

Ту же отстраненно-вежливую улыбку Сэм чувствовал у себя на губах в допросной, когда Новак не слишком корректно посоветовал ему быть разборчивее в выборе сексуальных партнеров. Дин ведь никогда не был наивным, откуда вдруг в нем эта необъяснимая уверенность, что сейчас они возьмут и запросто снимутся с места?

– Я сдал тебя.

– Что, прости, ты сделал? – ласково интересуется Дин, полоснув по нему взглядом.

– Я тебя сдал, – раздельно повторяет Винчестер. Странно, но он все еще не видит перед собой преступника, ощущения уверенно скатываются к обычной бытовой перепалке, разве что повод немного серьезнее.

– Ты позвонил копам?

– А ты поступил бы по-другому?

– Сэмми, ты понимаешь, что натворил?

– Кажется, донес на убийцу, нет?

Главное правило хорошей перепалки – успей укусить первым. Слабые места есть у всех, нужно только знать, куда вонзать зубы.

– Убийцу? – взгляд Дина темнеет. – Ну, пусть будет по-твоему.

Следующее, что слышит Сэм, – собственный сдавленный стон, скорее удивленный, чем болезненный. Дин действует неожиданно быстро и четко: кровь из рассеченной брови щекотно струится по виску, застилает глаза.

– И когда нам ждать гостей?

Сэм смаргивает раз-другой и растерянно ведет головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь по голосу определить, где он находится.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что времени тебе хватит.

– Вот и чудненько, – тянет тот и коротко бьет в солнечное сплетение. – Тогда не будем его терять.

Задыхаясь и кашляя, Винчестер падает на пол и судорожно ловит раскаленный воздух ртом.

– Я не очень-то люблю шумные вечеринки, красавица, – слышит он. – Не возражаешь, если мы не станем дожидаться остальных?

На самом деле, главное правило хорошей перепалки – не только успеть укусить первым, но и суметь сохранить зубы. То, чего не видит Сэм, видит Новак, и последнему все еще нужен повод поболтать с Дином по душам. Поэтому Сэм почти не сопротивляется, когда тот грубо стягивает ему руки ремнем и, перевернув на спину, садится верхом.

– Угрожаешь?

– Да брось, – кривит губы в улыбке Дин. – Обговариваю условия. Только на этот раз тебе придется смириться с оружием. Все ясно?

– Предельно.

– Хорошо, – говорит Дин, тянется и слизывает размазанную по щеке кровь. – Я скучал, Сэмми, – сообщает он, и Винчестер чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает холодок.

– Хочешь развлечься? – спрашивает он. – Тогда давай уж сам, ладно? Я, видишь ли, немного связан.

– Точно. А я сделаю вид, что забыл о копах.

Сэм злится, а нутро скручивает не то страхом, не то предвкушением. Такие игры Дин ему не простит, понять бы только, чего на теле появится больше: засосов или порезов.

– А теперь посмотрим, из чего ты сделан? – вынимая нож, предлагает Кэмпбелл.

Спрашивает. Он всегда спрашивает, оставляет иллюзию выбора, и в голове предсказуемо начинает вибрировать «откажись-откажись-откажись», но рубашка уже трещит по швам, а пластмассовые пуговицы звонко скачут по каменным плитам: «откажись-откажись-откажись». Прохладный воздух касается тела вместе с ножом, лезвие ложится плашмя, внутренности снова скручивает, сердце бухает в ребра, мысли скачут, словно те же пуговицы, и у Сэма Винчестера возникает ощущение, что еще немного, и они проломят ему череп. Из-за частых коротких вдохов грудная клетка ходит ходуном, и все это немного похоже на панику и еще больше на секс. Будто Кэмпбелл спрашивает разрешения на жесткий трах, а не собирается резать его на куски.

– Ну, попробуй, – говорит Сэм и в следующую секунду захлебывается собственным криком, сквозь который, как сквозь толщу воды, все же просачивается ласковое: «Не волнуйся, Сэмми, сегодня я разрешу тебе выжить».

* * *

1«Неудачные решения» (англ.).

**ЗАБРОШЕННОЕ ЗДАНИЕ БЫВШЕГО ИСПРАВИТЕЛЬНОГО ЦЕНТРА ДЛЯ МОЛОДЫХ ПРЕСТУПНИКОВ  
** ИЛЬЧЕСТЕР, ШТАТ МЭРИЛЕНД  
[Наши дни] 

Новак сам подставляется под удар, сознательно и умело, каждой брошенной фразой. Заполняет пробелы и торопит события.

«Умница, Сэмми, умница», ты все сделал правильно.

Смотреть на него не хочется. Взгляд скользит по старым обшарпанным стенам, ненадолго задерживаясь на особенно больших трещинах и сколах облупившейся штукатурки. Сэм ничего не знает о здании, здесь никогда не происходило того, что могло бы привлечь его внимание. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь вообще говорил о нем, но почти уверен в том, что Дин не выбрал бы это место случайно. Начиная с Кары, он не допускает случайностей, его действия – четкий план, от которого, судя по всему, он не отступает даже сейчас. Новак уже получил свою порцию наказания, знак на его щеке наглухо закрыл в нем то, что, по мнению Дина, когда-то помешало его мальчику принять верное решение, – а значит, все, что будет происходить дальше, рассчитано только на Сэма.

«Ты не дал ему времени, Джимми».

Доской для дартса, он чувствует себя долбаной доской для дартса, в которую эти двое поочередно метают дротики, пытаясь выбить нужную реакцию. Сэм молча наблюдает за тем, как лезвие скользит вдоль линии пуговиц, слышит веселые щелчки пластмассы и понимает, что не дернется, даже когда Дину надоест играть в эту игру и, вспоров ткань вместе с кожей, нож окажется между ребер. Сэм знал, что Новак умрет, знал с того самого момента, как увидел здесь, не хватало только нескольких деталей.

«Ты не дал ему времени, Джимми».

Принять, успеть принять то, что должно произойти. Дин ввязался в их бестолковую перепалку, давая ему то самое время.

«Я очень надеюсь, что он перестал жалеть тех, у кого побывал между ног».

Весь этот лихо закрученный балаган держится на одном хрупком предположении, маленькой правде, которую Новак почему-то решил не скрывать. Намеренно или нет, но он только что подкинул Дину новый мотив для своего убийства. Малышка Кара – история давняя, почти выветрившаяся из памяти, единственное, за что Дин мог зацепиться. Вряд ли он предполагал, что его ждет куда более приятный сюрприз.

Сэм вздыхает. Новак умер бы в любом случае, с той лишь разницей, что теперь он не просто профессионал, когда-то сумевший повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, а его бывший любовник, привязанность, которую в прежние времена Сэм, не задумываясь, бросился бы защищать. Для Дина это слишком щедрое предложение, чтобы отказаться.

– Я ведь не зря надеюсь, Сэмми?

Он ничего не знает и ни в чем не уверен, он не разговаривал с сироткой Джейкобом, не слышал, как визжат сорванные тормоза и вспыхивает запрещающий «красный». Он выдвигает условия, не зная, что Сэм уже давно принял их.

Занемевшие мышцы раздражающе ноют, Сэм поднимает глаза вверх и мысленно перемещает грубую веревку себе на шею, чувствуя, как горло сводит воображаемым спазмом. Он все сделал правильно, нужно только опустить взгляд и досмотреть. Без этого Дин не ударит, не закончит свою лекцию, он будет ждать до последнего. Несколько минут – пустяк по сравнению с целым годом.

И Сэм подчиняется. Он видит короткий резкий замах и точный удар, видит, как, обмякнув, тело Новака повисает на руках и как Дин отходит в сторону. Видит торчащую между ребер рукоятку и продолжает смотреть на нее до тех пор, пока Дин не загораживает ему обзор.

– Я дал тебе достаточно времени, Сэмми? – спрашивает он.

– Более чем. Мне надо сказать спасибо за места в первом ряду?

– Обойдусь, – отмахивается Дин. – Но ты же понимаешь, что это не совсем то, что я хочу услышать?

– Да. И это ответ на оба твоих вопроса. Отличная идея – притащить нас в исправительный центр, – спокойно говорит Сэм.

– Идеальное место, – соглашается Дин, нащупывая пульс у него на шее. – Осталось понять, насколько хорошо ты все усвоил.

– Я знаю, что ты пытаешься во мне исправить.

– И?

Больше не существует личностей и имен, есть только трупы на фотографиях полицейского отчета. Неважно, было ли это убийство по прихоти или часть охоты, – нравится кому-то или нет, но пуля и нож чаще всего попадают именно в человеческое тело. Сэму наплевать на девочек Дина, при случае он легко отпустит его за одной из них. Единственное, что он рискнет сделать, – предложит ему свой образ жизни, и если потребуется, притащит в зубах любую одержимую девицу. Но прежде Сэму тоже нужно получить ответ.

– Сегодня ты тоже позволишь мне выжить?

~The End~


End file.
